Until I Met You
by GVLuver
Summary: This is my story. One I'm sure you would not believe! But it's true! And I know what you're thinking! This woman is crazy right? Well, I would agree with you! Except for the fact that I am here! In this time! Living the life most only dream about! Read my story! And you will agree! Nothing is ever what it seems! Vegeta/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: You guys! I am like, OBSESSED, with Vegeta right now! So if you were hoping for another Goku story...sorry! The dark, intense prince is invading my mind for the moment! Enjoy!**

Until I met You...

Chapter 1

I don't know how it happened. To tell the truth, I wonder, even now, if it was some sort of trick...an illusion that I fell into while asleep. Here's the thing! I was sitting at my desk in my room, typing away on my computer. I was writing yet another story about my favorite characters of Dragon ball Z, when I suddenly felt so tired I had to stop. I had felt something pulling me under, and my eyes had shut, my head plopping onto my keyboard. I don't know how long I slept, or how my body was transported...with my laptop, by the way! But when I woke up, I immediately knew something was wrong. I opened my eyes, only to stare into vivid blue eyes! Needless to say, I screamed!

Now you're probably wondering what the hell I'm talking about, right!? Well, I love the anime show, and love writing about them. My ex-boyfriend had just came in and said something rancorous, yet again, about me on my computer. Something about being obsessed with cartoons. Whatever! It's a better world than where I was. Anyways! I had closed (slammed) the door, listening to my two boys run up and down the hallway, laughing. A small smile had appeared on my face as well, listening to them. It was their fathers turn to watch them, and I was getting much needed quiet time. Of course, he didn't care for that! So we had an argument (yet again!), and I had locked him out, trying to lose myself in my stories. I had been writing a bit of a steamy scene with the prince, when I had felt the drowsiness, my fingers stopping on the keyboard and my head falling forward. I heard the clank of the keys, the sound seeming far away, when I had basically passed out. I'm still wondering what the hell happened! Now I was staring slack jawed at a cerulean blue-haired woman, who was staring back. She looked a little more dignified. Her mouth was still closed. We both continued to stare, until she spoke, her brows furrowing.

"Are you okay, hon?"

A small breath left me. I was still staring at her, seeming not to blink, my mouth still hanging open. I could feel a scream in my chest, but it wouldn't come up. My throat was closing, and I gasped a breath. I watched the woman, who looked just like Bulma from the show! She quirked a brow, watching me for another moment before moving away. I watched her cross her arms, thinking:_ "There's no damn way!"_ Yeah! I passed out again!

* * *

I woke up with a jolt, jumping into a sitting position as my eyes widened. I was in a bedroom, laying on someone's bed. I looked down, making sure I still had my clothes on. You never know! A breath of relief escaped me, and I looked around again. My laptop, of all things to come with me!, was sitting on the nightstand, the lamp and clock having been moved to accommodate it. I took it, opening it and starting it up. I don't know why! Don't ask! It was a reflexive act, and I kinda, maybe wanted to see if my stories and pictures were still on there. Call me stupid, but it would have had me balling if it was gone. I'm weird! I know! Instead of worrying about getting home, I was worried about some damn stories! Hey! You try thinking straight after waking up to something like that! I didn't think so! Another relieved breath left me to see all was as it should be, and I cut it back off. If this was really the place I thought it was, I would probably be murdered if a certain (cough) person found these stories. I took my USB out, sticking it in my pocket. No one could access the many stories without it, they weren't saved right on my computer, after all! I'm not stupid! I really, really didn't want to meet the two guys I've idolized forever with the way I was at the moment. See, I'm a little overweight...well, okay, more than a little. Pregnancy packs it in! Anyways, I've been trying to lose, but without much success. And now I was here, like this, actually in the vicinity of the two, and I felt sick to my stomach. My cheeks reddened, knowing damn good and well it wasn't Bulma that had brought me up here. Okay! I was mortified! I did not want to leave the room! Not until I had all this weight off and I looked like I did five damn years ago! I felt heat surface on my face, burning my cheeks. I knew that wasn't going to happen. I would die of old age probably before I got back to my original size. Another thought hit me. My boys! What happened to them! Are they scared, confused as to where I went!? I wasn't worried about their father. He could take a flying leap out of a two story window for all I cared! All I cared about were my boys. I choked back a sob, thankful that at least I had some pictures of them on my computer. But it still wasn't the same! It was sorta weird to me, if I thought about it, that their dad was conveniently there when this happened. I thought about that, crossing my arms. Did his ass have something to do with this!? Did he give me something!? Was I actually dead!? I looked down at my body, still under the covers, biting my lip. If I was dead, I wouldn't be feeling anything, right! I pulled my arm hair. A squeak passed my lips at the pain, but I still wasn't convinced. I got up. I wouldn't be able to walk if I was dead, right!? Someone had taken my shoes off, and I looked around. They were sitting at the end of the bed. Studying them for a moment, I walked over to the sturdy looking dresser. I brought my foot back, and kicked it as hard as I could.

"Hell!" I bit my lip on a painful moan, hopping as I held my foot. I hopped back to the bed, rubbing my bruised toes. Okay! Not the smartest idea! I looked over at the dresser, then at my foot, frowning. I guess I was alive. A sigh came out, and I winced, looking back down at the toe that was now turning a lovely shade of purple. Wondering if I broke it, I crawled over the bed, settling back where I was before. I looked around again, a small sob escaping me. What the hell am I doing here! Why did I come! Who the hell is going to wash my car while I'm here!? Okay, that last thought was a little stupid! Who cares about the damn car! How am I gonna get home!? I have two boys! Who's gonna raise them if I'm not there! Their father's too incompetent, he can't even drive! Another sob escaped me, and I hugged myself. I _really_ didn't want to leave the room! My stomach growled. I stuck my tongue out at it, stubbornly ignoring it. I could stand to lose a little (a lot!) of weight as it is. No use in embarrassing myself by eating in front of two of the hottest guys I know of, in reality and on television. I crouched down, a frown on my face. I'm not leaving! Someone knocked on the door. Shit! Hoping to God it wasn't one of the saiyans I pant after at home, I slowly got off the bed. I cracked the door open, a small sigh of relief coming out of my lips as I saw Bulma on the other side. She had worry in her eyes.

"Are you okay?"

I swallowed, biting my lip. I could feel a damn blush appear on my face again. Not opening the door any wider, I nodded. I really didn't want to be by the woman, being compared to her figure, as opposed to mine! I used to have her body! Dammit!

"Are you hungry?"

I shook my head even harder. Just then my stomach growled. My face went redder, watching the woman's lips twitch. She looked down at my belly. I fought the urge to suck it in. Getting even more embarrassed by the minute, I cleared my throat, wincing a little as my bruised toe hit the floor as I shifted my feet. Just then I heard someone coming down the hall. My eyes widened. It was Vegeta, wearing workout clothes. Oh dear God! A yelp came out of my mouth, and I slammed the door closed. To hell with being nice! I didn't want them seeing me like...I looked down...this! There was another knock on the door, this one more firm. I ignored it, leaning against the door, hoping whoever it was would leave. I heard Bulma talk on the other side.

"I'm going to leave a plate at your door, okay? Come down when you feel like it, alright?"

I could practically hear her breathing as she waited. Like hell! I'm not meeting those hot guys looking like this! I'll just hole up in here, until I get home. If I make it back home at all! A feeling of helplessness settled over me, and I took a breath. I glanced around the room, noticing a bathroom off to the right. I headed towards it, closing the door behind me. I studied myself in the mirror, cringing. My shoulder length hair was a mess, the brown looking dull and lifeless, like I hadn't washed it in a week! Ugh! And I just had a bath too! Was it a result of the time travel...crossing over...whatever it was called! My eyes seemed bigger, the green still the same shade as before. Thankfully! Unfortunately my body was still the heavy set figure it was at home. It's something! To have a miracle happen, only to dread it. Why couldn't this have happened a few years ago, when I still looked hot!? I sighed. Sitting on the toilet, I waited for the tub to fill, staring at the wall. Could I be any more embarrassed!?

* * *

A few hours later, after a lengthy bath, I was still sitting on the bed. My legs were crossed Indian style. I was working on one of my stories, glancing at the door every time I heard someone walking by. I was ready to slam it closed if it opened! I did not want to die today! I typed a little more, my eyes widening when footsteps stopped at my door. I quickly saved it, pulling out the little USB and shoving into my pocket, slamming the laptop closed moments before the door opened. It was only Bulma. Holding a damn tray of food. My mouth watered a little, but I kept my hands on the computer, praying she closed the damn door before Vegeta or Goku appeared. She finally closed it, looking at me as she walked towards the bed. She set the tray of food down on the bed in front of me, still eying me. I stared back. It was weird, dammit! It's not everyday you meet Bulma! She finally cleared her throat, gesturing to the food.

"I didn't know what you liked, so I got a little bit of everything," she said, looking at me again.

I could feel my face flushing. Did she think I was a pig because of my size!? I didn't reach for it, getting a little pissed. Yeah! It was childish, but I didn't care! I ate less in a week than what my ex and two sons did in a day! I hardly eat! She continued to study me for a few minutes. I fidgeted a little. Was she expecting me to just start shoveling the food in my mouth! I pushed the plate away from me, crossing my arms. My gaze stayed on the computer in my lap. I could feel my teeth clenching. I didn't look up as she stood, turning my head and looking at the wall. I heard her hesitate.

"What's your name?"

I looked back at her, studying the woman through narrowed eyes. Yeah, I know there was really no reason to be mad. But my weight was a sore spot, and I was always ridiculed by my ex, every single time I ate. It didn't matter that he crammed food into his mouth ten times more than me, he always found a way to poke fun. And it hurt! I know Bulma didn't say anything like that, but it felt like she was insinuating it, by the amount of food on the plate! I looked away from her, chewing my lower lip a little.

"Bella."

I kept my gaze on the wall as she spoke.

"And do you know how you got on my property, Bella?"

I shook my head, noticing the little attitude in her tone. I resisted the urge to say something. Hey! I could be a snobby bitch too! I used to be one! When I was slender! I could feel her eyes on me, assessing me. I turned and met her eyes, keeping my arms crossed. I finally spoke a full sentence, knowing that she probably wouldn't believe me.

"I don't even know how I got here, to your world!"

I watched her eyes widen, and she stared. I started squirming a little after a few minutes. It was unnerving to have someone just...stare. I wasn't that funny looking! Was I!? I finally shot her a look, frowning. She blinked, clearing her throat. I looked back down at the plate, picking it up and handing it to her. She looked at me, down at the plate, then back at me.

"You don't want to eat!?"

I didn't say anything, just shook my head. I sat there for several minutes, holding the damn thing out, until Bulma finally took it. She studied me for another moment, before turning and leaving. I knew that I was going to see one of the men soon. I just gave her some juicy gossip, dammit! I almost forgot how those two saiyans hate having something mysterious happen, and not knowing exactly what it is. Shit! Now they're going to actually seek me out, to try to figure out what I'm doing here! And knowing Vegeta, he'll think I'm a threat! He thinks everything's a damn threat! Aw, Hell!

I took a deep breath, eying the door for a few moments, before booting my computer up. It was the only thing I had that connected me to my own world, and I felt closer to my sons, having a few pictures of them to look at. I pulled a few up, a small smile on my face. I touched the screen, my hand resting there for a moment before sighing and shutting it down again. I stuck it under the mattress, where if someone tried to get it, it would wake me up. Feeling satisfied it was safe, at least for now, I turned the light off, burying under the covers and ignoring the gnawing in my stomach. I laid there for awhile, a few tears escaping. There's got to be a reason God sent me here, away from my world, my boys. Away from everything I know and dropping me into a world with people that I loved, but never thought I would ever meet. I took another deep breath. Now only to find out exactly where I was dropped, which point in the time line I appeared in. I didn't want to die, after all.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all liked the first chapter! Please review and let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

Until I met You...

Chapter 2

I was still holed up in the room a few days later. Thankfully, I hadn't come across the two saiyans yet. It was only a matter of time, though! I heard them outside my damn door the other day. I could practically feel Vegeta's glare. They were wandering why I hadn't shown myself yet. Let them think what they want. I just didn't want to be seen the way I was! Vanity's a bitch! I was currently eying the door across the room, sitting in one of the chairs by the window, hoping (praying!) that Bulma came in with some food. I finally learned that I was in an earlier time of the show, Bulma was still with Yamcha. Goku had just returned from Yardrat! Namek had just been blown to smithereens, and the namekian race had just went to their new planet. I scowled a little as I thought it over. If I was still here in two years (Oh my God!), then I would be here when the androids and Cell hit. I pinched my lips together, a little shudder going through me. If I couldn't make it home by that time, then I would be here when Buu is hatched! Shit! I knew I couldn't tell them anything, had to keep it to myself. But I had to constantly bite my tongue. It was like knowing someone else knew what happened in a movie, and you were constantly asking them what was going to happen. You were dying to know, in this case to tell, what was going to happen. Every little bit! But it wasn't a good idea. I knew it wasn't! It would possibly mess with the time line, and it might prevent me from going home! That scared the shit out of me! Another thought hit me. Would I actually get to see what happened between Bulma and Vegeta!? How they finally got together? Those infamous two years!? I rested my head in my hands, sighing a little as I stared out the window. Someone came into view. I got up, crouching a little so they wouldn't get a good look at me, and glanced out. It was Goku! A smile spread across my face as I watched him. He was walking towards the training pod, his arms crossed. He suddenly looked up! Towards my window! A gasp escaped me, and I ducked down. I waited a few minutes, and looked again. A scream erupted past my lips. He was floating a foot away from the window, looking at me with curiosity. A flush appeared on my face as we stared at one another. I reached up and yanked the shade down, a squeak coming out. I turned to sit back down, and jumped about a foot. He was at the other window, studying me. I froze, my eyes widening. I could feel my face going tomato red, as I inched closer. We studied each other as I came closer, stopping a foot away from the window. He suddenly smiled. My gaze slid away as a flush crept up. I kept my gaze on the floor as I reached up, closing that shade as well. I could see the man silhouetted against the tan fabric, staying there for several minutes. Did he think I was gonna open it again!? Hell No! He might be hot, but I've been embarrassed enough as it is. I know he caught sight of my body. You couldn't miss it! Okay! So I'm not that big! But I weigh more than I should, hence the starving! I didn't want to seem like a pig in front of any of them. His shadow moved finally, after several more minutes. I peeked out, watching as he landed, his gaze going to my window again before he turned and made his way back to the training pod. I recognize it from the show, but it was much bigger than in the cartoon. And more intimidating. My eyes widened when Vegeta came into view, stopping beside Goku. The man said something to the prince, and he looked up. I gasped, practically feeling his penetrating gaze from where I was. I continued to study them. They didn't know I was standing here watching...did they! My suspicions were confirmed a few minutes later when Goku looked back up. He smiled and waved. Vegeta continued to study my window, although he did narrow his eyes. A sigh passed my lips. That damn arrogant prince was so damn suspicious! Well, I couldn't really blame him. What with the way I've acted, and everything. Holing myself up in this room, not seeing anyone but Bulma, not really eating. Not really saying anything! Yeah, I couldn't condone his suspicious attitude.

I stepped away from the window, turning when someone knocked on my door. I knew it wasn't the men, because they just went into the pod to train. It had to be Bulma. I opened the door a crack, studying the woman for a moment before opening it enough to let her through. I almost hugged her when I caught sight of the food tray in her hands. I sat back in the chair I vacated a while ago, digging in when she handed me the food without a word. She sat in the other chair across from me, keeping silent as I ate. I chewed slowly, not really up to another interrogation. After about thirty minutes of blissful silence, Bulma finally spoke.

"So, Bella," I watched her take a deep breath, tensing. I knew the men had asked her to ask me some questions.

"Why did you want to know all that information. From before, when you asked what's been going on around here?"

I took my time finishing my food, trying to think of a way around the question. Dammit! I was hoping she would have left it at that. No such luck! I knew this would happen! Swallowing the last bit of food, I sat the tray on the small table in the middle of the chairs, not meeting her gaze.

"I just," I had to clear my throat, not liking the fact that I had to lie. "I just wanted to know what was going on. Especially since I'm not from here," well, it wasn't technically a lie! I just omitted the real reason.

I watched her nod at that, seeming satisfied with that answer. A sigh of relief escaped. I kept my focus on the carpet, not wanting to look at the woman in case it prompt more questions. I heard her move, and looked up. She had leaned back, her arms crossed. She had a look in her eyes as she studied me. Shit! What now! I watched her open her mouth, silently cursing myself for even looking at her.

"Why won't you come out of the room?"

I could feel the flush rising on my face, not glancing at her as I bit my lip. I tucked a foot under me, slightly shrugging. Hoping she accepted that as an answer, I moved over to the bed, heaving a sigh of relief when she didn't say anything. I glanced over as she stood, slowly walking over to me. I knew she wasn't done! I clenched my teeth a little, hoping she didn't ask me anything that could change things. I scooted over as Bulma sat beside me, giving me a searching look.

"You know," she said softly, "Vegeta and Goku, they're friends of mine, and I know they wouldn't hurt you," the woman paused, "is that why you won't come down? Because you're frightened?"

I grabbed the excuse like an anchor, nodding my head quickly. The woman smiled. Crap! What does she have planned!? My eyes widened when she grabbed my hand, practically dragging me to the door. I'm ashamed to say I kinda...sorta panicked. I wrenched my hand from her, running to the bathroom and locking it behind me. I ignored her knocking, wincing a little as I studied myself in the mirror. I looked like a frightened girl! Well, I was! Frightened they would see me, cringing a little as I pictured them grimacing at the weight on me, having to endure the disgusted looks from the prince. I could do without! The damn woman finally left, and I peeked out, just to make sure. A sigh of relief left me. I did want to leave the room, to go outside. Believe it or not, I love the outdoors! Love the smell of fresh mowed grass, the scent of nature wrapping around me, the sights of so many colors! I used to take walks all the time, and I knew Bulma had a huge garden somewhere on the compound. She's talked about it, mentioning it time and again at some of the little discussions we've had. I glanced out of the window again, behind the shade. Maybe when night fell, I could sneak out and take a walk.

* * *

A little fear slid down my spine as I paused at the top of the stairs, staring down at the floor below. It was almost three in the morning. Everyone was in bed, thank God! I slowly walked down the stairs, pausing every now and then when I thought I heard something. I finally made it to the bottom with a sigh, peeking around the corner. My shoulders eased at seeing nobody there, and made my way towards the kitchen. I remember the layout, somewhat, from the show. The living room gave me pause, staring at the massive windows covering one wall, the lights from the city giving me a view of what exactly it looked like. I took a step forward, but stopped. No, I wanted to walk in the garden. I took a hesitant step back, glancing once more through the windows before slowly opening the swinging door to the kitchen. I peeked in. Thanking God no one was there, I quickly made my way to the sliding doors, going through them, trying to be as silent as I could, and started walking. I finally found it about ten minutes later, pausing at the entrance. It was just a trail, leading into what looked like a damn forest! Taking a deep breath of the sweet smell of nature, I let it out slowly, striding forward.

* * *

The smells were a little different than home, a little...sweeter, cleaner. It was intoxicating! I took another deep breath, closing my eyes a little as I came upon a bench, sitting down and just listened. To the silence, the little sounds of animals moving, not really worried about anything coming upon me. The animals were tame, and the Briefs didn't have anything dangerous here...I don't think. I finally stood after awhile, and started walking again. I stopped again near a creek, sighing and leaning back against the bark of a tree. I looked up, a little surprised I could see the sky. There were a ton of stars, a few outlines of some planets I couldn't name. The blue of the sky was a dark Indigo, the color deep and seeming impenetrable. It was beautiful! I studied it for a while, watching a shooting star go across the sky before sighing and closing my eyes. I swallowed, thoughts of my boys surfacing, and I cleared my throat, trying to tamp down the tears. I opened my eyes again, looking back at the stars. Were they scared! Not knowing where I was! What did their father tell them!? How did he explain my absence!? I brought my hand up and swiped the tear off my face, a soft sob escaping. Studying the sky for a few more minutes, I finally started walking back towards the entrance, kinda wishing I brought a jacket. Well, took one out of the hall closet! I didn't have anything but the clothes on my back. And the computer! Wrapping my arms around myself, I kept my gaze on the ground, walking a little faster as the entrance came in sight. There was a rustling behind me, and I froze. I know! I'm an idiot! I should have just ran, right!? But like a dumb blond, I turned. There wasn't anything there. I studied my surroundings, my eyes narrowing. I know I heard something behind me a minute ago. I backed out of the massive garden, my eyes still searching. I froze as a large shadow appeared with mine on the ground. It was behind me. I didn't turn. I was too damn scared! After a few minutes of it not leaving, and not attacking, I finally turned. Shit! It was Vegeta, the light from the moon making his face sinister as he looked down at me. I know! The prince isn't very tall, but then again, neither am I! I'm only five feet tall! It sucks! Especially at times like this! I gulped, taking a step back. He didn't move, just narrowed his eyes. Oh shit! He's not going to kill me, is he!? I took another step back, the darkness covering my body thankfully. I did not feel like being ridiculed right now! I watched him, but he just continued to study me, until he took a step forward. A hand shot to my mouth as a sound squeaked out. Suddenly terrified, and not knowing why, I turned and ran. It was stupid! I knew I couldn't outrun a damn saiyan! But I wasn't going to stand there and do nothing if he decided to kill me! I slid to a stop, a gasp escaping as he appeared in front of me. Dammit! I knew coming out here had been a bad idea! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Just like them dumb ass women in a horror movie, going out when they know a killer is on the loose! Yes, I'm aware that Vegeta isn't a coldblooded killer...anymore, but I also knew how wary he was of newcomers. Especially if they claim to be from another planet! I took a step back as he took one forward. Thankful that he really couldn't tell what I looked like in the dark, I wrapped my arms around myself again. Yeah! I am an idiot! Worrying about what I look like, when the man in front of me could care less! He was more interested in if I was a threat to him! Which was laughable, but I could see where he was coming from! And I didn't blame him, I'd probably be the same way! I took another step back, letting out a yelp as I tripped over a damn tree root. Spitting hair out of my mouth, I grimaced, trying to get up. Damn! I glared down at my ankle, the throbbing finally abating after a few moments. Suddenly remembering why I tripped, I jerked my head up. He was standing over me, his hands balled at his sides. I gulped, studying them for a moment, before looking up at him. His eyes seemed to shine in the darkness, and if I wasn't scared to death at the moment, I might have sighed. He was just too sexy! Trying to keep the sexual thoughts out of my head, and trying not to blush, I watched him warily. I got confused after a moment. He wasn't moving, wasn't speaking! Wasn't doing anything!Still a little confused, I put one hand on the tree next to me, slowly standing. I didn't want to startle the prince after all. In case he hit me with an energy ball or something! I know that would kill me! I hesitated before backing away, in case he attacked or something. But he didn't, so I took another step back, my eyes on him the whole time. Okay, not the whole time! I had to see where I was going, after all! But I kept my gaze on him most of the time...and he just stood there, watching me. Well, glaring really. He had his eyes narrowed, as if he was trying to figure me out. Good luck with that! I glanced back one more time, the prince no longer visible after I stepped out of the garden. I looked at the sky, a little surprised that it was getting lighter. I quickly made my way back to the house, glancing back every now and then, but never saw the prince appear. Finally making it to the sliding door connected to the kitchen, I sighed with relief, quickly making my way back to my room. Just in time too, since Bulma knocked on my door like, ten minutes later!

* * *

She forced me out of the damn room! I don't know how the damn bossy woman did it, but before I could even protest, she had my hand, dragging me down the stairs. She held on, even when I struggled. And believe me, I did! I could feel my face turning the color of a tomato, thinking of having to sit at the same table as the prince. Especially after earlier! Hell no! But the damn stubborn woman wouldn't let go, just continued to drag me through the damn swinging door. As soon as she let go, I backed out of it, planning on turning and going back to my room. I jumped back when she went to grab my hand, and smacked into something hard. A gasp escaped me. I knew! I knew who the hell was behind me! Dammit! Just my luck! I _did not _turn around. I could tell my face was red from the look Bulma was sending me. She had a smile on her face, looking from me to the person behind me. My eyes narrowed. What!? She's not...oh God!...she's not really trying to play matchmaker...is she!? I could feel mortification seeping into me as she continued to smile at me. The wall behind me finally moved. I jumped as hands grabbed my arms, holding me still as they stepped around me. My gaze shot to the floor as the prince appeared, backing away from both of them. I didn't look up, embarrassed beyond belief as I made my way back to my room, ignoring Bulma's shouts. She yelled at me that I needed to eat, but I ignored it, shutting my bedroom door and leaning against it. I rubbed my hands over my face, a sigh escaping. Well, I guess I don't have to worry about Vegeta seeing my figure! Seeing as how he just felt it against him! Oh my God! I suddenly felt like dying! I reached over and locked my door, hoping that kept the meddlesome woman out of my room! I shook my head, still in disbelief that she would...well, do what I thought she was doing, by the look on her face a few minutes ago! She wasn't really trying to hook me up with the prince! Was she! Noooooo! That's just crazy! He gets with Bulma! Not someone else! I sighed, sitting on my bed and hugging a pillow. That's just ridiculous! That woman's either crazy, or hasn't paid attention to how...unfit I am! She really wouldn't try something crazy like that...would she! Oh, God! What next!

* * *

A few days passed before I left my room again. And as before, I left in the dead of night. Taking a jacket out of the closet this time, I kept an ear and an eye out for the prince, but he didn't show as I made my way back to the garden. For some reason, it's relaxing to me. Makes me feel closer to home! I sighed as I stepped over a tall root, my gaze on the ground. I paused as I heard a rustling beside me, hoping it wasn't the damn prince. I scowled. I knew damn good and well Vegeta wouldn't sulk in bushes, he would confront me face to face. I waited, watching the massive bush. A cat jumped out. I smiled, squatting down. I could hear it purring before it got to me. It let me rub its ears, sliding my hand down its back as it arched. I stood up, watching in amusement as it wrapped around my legs. I bent down and picked it up, sitting where I was, not caring if dirt got on my pants. Another smile spread over my face as the cat bumped its head against mine, rubbing against me as it walked across my lap. I hugged it gently, not really know how tame it was. A chuckle escaped as it's raspy tongue flicked out, licking my hand. It's tongue stuck out a little from its mouth, making me laugh softly. It finally jumped down, turning and watching as I stood, brushing my butt off. I continued to walk, watching in amusement as it followed me back to the creek. I sat on the bank, the cat settling on my lap as soon as I lowered. I sighed a little, letting it curl up. I could here it purring a little before it became silent, surprisingly sleeping on my lap. I stayed still, letting the cat slumber as I studied the stars. I tried to tamp down the tears, but a soft sob escaped me. I took a breath, not wanting to disturb the feline. It was a comforting presence, something I hadn't had in a long time. I closed my eyes, a few tears escaping before I got control of myself again. Another shuddering breath escaped me, and I opened my eyes. The sky seemed a little lighter than before, even though it was the same time that I left the other night. There seemed to be more stars out though, and I studied them. I searched, making a constellation out that looked sort of like the big dipper. That brought a small smile to my face, and I looked down at the cat. It was awake, seeming to study me. It lifted up, putting its paws on my shoulder and rubbing it's head against my face. A smile spread, and I rubbed its back. I continued to pet it, listening to the purring in the still night. It suddenly jumped, taking off. Momentarily surprised, I studied the spot it vanished to, before sighing and turning back towards the creek. After a few moments, I stood, turning back to the small path. I hugged myself, watching my steps as I walked through the trees. I stopped at the bench, sitting after a moment. A shiver ran through me at the cold stone, but stayed, thinking. How am I going to get home!? I need to, especially after that little embarrassing moment this morning! Bulma is just crazy! She is supposed to get with Vegeta! My throat closed a little, the thought of me being here possibly messing with the time line scared me! I thought of Trunks, the fact that Bulma is supposed to have him in two years. With Vegeta! I thought about Goku getting the heart virus then as well, the androids coming, Cell showing up! Everything seeming to happen together after the two years of peace. And I really didn't want to mess with that! My presence here could potentially change...something. But I hoped not! Because despite my attraction to Vegeta and Goku, I knew it wouldn't happen. Of course, Goku is married, but Vegeta gets with Bulma! Enough said! And they have a baby! I can't mess with that! I can't let Bulma mess with that, despite her 'good' intentions! Nothing can change! It might affect me getting home! That made me think of my boys, and I choked back a sob. I covered my mouth, squeezing my eyes closed. Taking a deep breath, I calmed the wave of emotion, my foot tapping a little with nerves. The thought of never seeing my boys again terrified me! Sniffling a little, I stood up, starting for the entrance again. I sighed as I came out of the garden, thankful I didn't run into Vegeta again. I swiped my cheeks again, swallowing as I made my way back to the house. I sighed a little, my head down as I stepped into the kitchen. I shut the door, trying to be as quiet as I could, and turned. I froze, not believing my damn bad luck! Vegeta was standing on the other side of the island, watching me. My eyes widened, looking towards the door, then back at him. He didn't say anything though, just leaned forward on his elbows, studying me over the rim of his cup as he took a drink. I swallowed, slowly moving. I froze as he straightened. He took another drink, narrowing his eyes at me before looking at the sink, rinsing his cup out. I took full advantage of this, walking quickly and as quietly as I could towards the kitchen door. I wasn't stupid. I knew he was watching me out of the corner of his eye. He never let anything happen around him he didn't know about. That's why it kinda surprised me when he let me leave, not questioning me. I looked back as I stepped on the stairs, but he didn't appear. I kept glancing back, a little frightened he would either suddenly attack, or demand answers. One's I really couldn't give, if I wanted to keep the time line in order. A sigh of relief escaped me as I made it to my room without seeing Vegeta, firmly closing the door. I locked it again for good measure. Yeah! I know! A lock is not going to stop a saiyan! But it will stop a nosy blue-haired crazy woman! I took my shoes off, crawling in bed and pulling the covers over my head. Within minutes, I was asleep.

* * *

**Please REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

Until I met You...

Chapter 3

I never liked Yamcha. Honestly, he's my least favorite character. One of the reason's is he whines too much, and another...he always seemed to be an asshole to me! I clenched my jaw, avoiding looking at the man. Or anyone else. Bulma had dragged me down to the living room, stating I needed to meet some people. I felt like crawling under a rock! I could practically feel the sneer from the scarred warrior! Asshole! I was right after all, he was a jerk! I kept my gaze averted, not looking at anyone. I hugged my legs closer to me, sitting sideways in one of the chairs, my body scrunched as tightly as I could make it. I didn't answer any questions either, just clenched my jaw. I narrowed my eyes, furious, as the damn man tried to ask me something again. I bit my tongue, not wanting to snap something that might offend Bulma, seeing as how she's opened her home to me! She was a nice woman. I never understood why she stayed with that creep! My eyes narrowed even more as I caught the look he gave me, glaring at him from underneath my lashes. Bastard! I almost blurted it out, but bit my tongue at the last minute. Bulma had invited Goku and ChiChi as well, my cheeks reddening as they both tried to talk to me. I didn't look at them, kept my answers short, and kept silent if they asked me any questions that I thought would reveal anything. That didn't sit too well with certain people. Yamcha finally jumped up, crossing his arms. I could feel his glare boring into me. Bulma laid a hand on his arm, but he knocked it off. I narrowed my eyes, watching. What she saw in him, I'll never know! I clenched my jaw to keep myself from saying a few choice words to the man. I settled on shooting him a death glare. You know the one! The glare that says the person should _die_! I curled my lip a little as he smirked, looking away to glare at the wall. I tensed when he moved. My hands balled into fists as he came nearer. A movement off to the side caught my attention, and I looked over. Vegeta was leaning against the door frame, watching. He had a frown on his face. I silently grunted. I knew he didn't like Yamcha either, and hoped he kicked his ass for shrugging Bulma off him. Did I mention I thought the scarred warrior was a bastard!? The man stopped beside me, but I didn't acknowledge his presence, just continued to glare at the wall. I could see Goku and ChiChi watching off to the side. They didn't interfere, wanting the same answers this ass wanted. I was ready to hit the man if he touched me, but he didn't. I know I'm not strong enough to actually hurt him, but there were certain places I could hit that would make him back away. No one said anything. He asked me the question again.

"How did you get here, and how did you know who Bulma was?"

I stayed silent. He did not like that. A gasp escaped as he grabbed my arm. I shot my foot out, watching dispassionately as he folded over, glaring at his bent head. I got up, my arms wrapped around me, and shooting another glare at the asshole, I left. No one bothered me again, seeing as how I wouldn't talk the first time! Thankfully Bulma didn't kick me out for kicking her boyfriend in the gonads. He deserved it! Grabbing me like that! It still sorta pissed me off! I frowned, watching out the window as the two saiyans entered the training pod. I turned around as a knock sounded, glancing back one more time out the window. I paused. Vegeta was looking at my window, his eyes narrowed. Just like before. I watched him without a bit of shame, until another knock sounded on my door. I got up, not bothering to look back as I answered it. Bulma stood there, giving me a sheepish look.

"Can I come in?"

A brow rose at her soft question, but I moved, letting her in. She quickly entered, her arms crossed. I watched her sit on my bed, closing the door and slowly walking towards her. Looking at her face, it sorta put me on edge. She looked upset. Was she gonna kick me out now! Where the hell would I go if she did that!? I have no money, no way to live here! Swallowing, I sat beside her, staring straight ahead. I felt the bed move as she turned towards me, sighing a little. I didn't look over, tensing in dread.

"I'm sorry Yamcha grabbed you the other day," she said, her voice soft.

I blinked, looking over at her. Wait! What!? She wasn't going to cuss me out for kicking her man!? She wasn't going to kick me out!? Might as well ask her, just in case!

"Are you going to kick me out?" I asked slowly, looking down at my hands clasped in my lap. I looked back up at the several minutes of silence. Bulma had a surprised look on her face.

"No!" she exclaimed, laying a hand on my arm. Relief coursed through me, and I let out a breath.

"I'm not going to throw you out for Yamcha's mistake," Bulma said, letting her hand fall. I looked back up at her as she finished. "He deserved it for grabbing you!"

A smirk appeared on my face at that, turning into a grin as I caught her laughing a little. She patted my arm again, sighing a little before she looked around. Her gaze came back to me after a moment. We studied each other, before the woman stood, putting her hands on her hips.

"Am I going to see you at dinner!?" she asked loudly, bringing to mind memories of the show. I smiled a little, looking down at my clothes.

"I need to find something else to wear, these clothes are getting old!"

I saw her wave a hand in the air out of the corner of my eye. I kept my gaze down, waiting to hear what she would say.

"Don't worry! I'll get you something! Even if I have to rummage through Vegeta's stuff!"

I felt my face go red at the thought of wearing the prince's clothes. I looked up as she laughed. She was studying my face! I glared at the woman, crossing my arms.

"I couldn't wear none of his clothes! I'm too big Bulma," I stated, my cheeks burning. She made a sound of disbelief.

"I'll find you something!" she stated, walking to the door. With one more smile back at me, she went through it, closing the door softly behind her.

I felt my face burn again at the thought of her giving me Vegeta's clothing. He would not be happy about that! I know for a fact he did not like having anyone rummaging through his things, especially for a stranger.

Bulma showed back up an hour later, holding a pair of jeans out and a soft gray t-shirt. I eyed the jeans, knowing damn good and well no one was my size on this damn compound. I narrowed my eyes at her, studying the woman for a moment before taking the shirt.

"Who's is this?" I asked, frowning as she grinned.

"Vegeta's," Bulma stated, a smile on her face.

"No!" I handed it back to her, ignoring the surprised look.

"I like my life just fine!" I stated, crossing my arms when she tried to give it back. "I do not want to die tonight!"

"But he gave it to me," Bulma said, eying me. "To give to you," she finished, handing it back out to me.

I was quiet for a moment, studying her, then the shirt, before grabbing it. I sighed, my cheeks reddening, as I turned and walked to the bathroom. Surprisingly the clothing fit, the jeans hugged my body a little more than I liked, but the shirt fit okay. It was loose, which is what I wanted. I bent down and put my shoes back on, straightening with a sigh. I studied myself in the mirror for a moment, flinching a little.

"Well," I whispered to my reflection, "here goes nothing."

Bulma was standing at the door when I came out, looking me up and down before pulling me back into the bathroom. I gave her a questioning stare, which she ignored. She turned me towards the mirror, grabbing a brush.

"What are you doing?" I asked her, a little confused as to why she was trying to primp me.

"Just brushing your hair," which she did, before setting it down and reaching into one of the drawers. I scrambled out when she pulled out makeup. I was not dolling myself up for anyone! I quickly left the bedroom, ignoring her pleas. A deep blush appeared on my face when I came face to face with, who else, but the prince. I averted my gaze, pulling at the hem of the shirt. His shirt. My face burned even more. I didn't say anything, didn't look at him as I scooted around the man, going down the stairs. The Jackass was there, along with Goku and ChiChi. Bulma had invited a couple other people to. The whole damn gang!

"Oh Hell No!" I quickly turned and went back out of the kitchen, barely glancing around before leaving. I stomped up the stairs, muttering to myself.

"Meddlesome damn woman! Why can't I have just one day without her pulling a damn trick-"

"Someone I know?"

My head shot up, eyes widening. Vegeta stood at the top of the stairs, arms crossed, studying me. My gaze slid away, biting my lip.

"Bulma," I kept my voice low, not looking at him. I knew with his saiyan hearing he heard me. We stood in silence for a few minutes, before the woman in question turned the corner.

"Oh!" Bulma said, looking at both of us. "Am I interrupting something," she asked, a smile in her tone.

I looked up and glared. Not looking at Vegeta, I went around the two, heading for my room.

"Wait! Bella! I thought you were going to have dinner with us!?"

I didn't turn as I answered. "I was! Until you decided to ambush me!" I slammed the door behind me, not caring if it seemed childish, kicking my shoes off and laying on the bed. I studied the ceiling, ignoring her knocking. And her pleading. I heard Vegeta's voice, but couldn't make out what he said. After that there was silence. I closed my eyes, sitting up after a moment and pulling my computer out. I studied my sons pictures for a few minutes, before finally closing the window, plugging in my USB and pulling a story up. I sighed, my fingers soon flying over the keys as dinner was served downstairs.

* * *

I peeked out my bedroom door, hours later, listening for a minute before entering the hallway. The house was silent. I kept my footsteps as soft as I could, making my way to the kitchen. Looking around once more, I opened the fridge. Standing there for a moment, I brought out makings for a sandwich, slowly putting one together as I thought about what the hell I'm going to do. I've been here almost two months, with no damn idea of how I'm going to get home. My movements slowed, until I was just standing there, studying the damn food. I sighed, putting everything back into the fridge before picking the plate up halfheartedly. I slowly turned, setting the sandwich down and grabbing a can of soda. I sat with a sigh, staring down at the food on the plate. I wasn't even hungry now, the thought of not making it home had squelched my appetite. I slid it away from me, putting me head in my hands. I stared at the table, trying to figure out how I was gonna get back to my boys, to my world. Maybe I should ask Bulma! Sighing again, I lifted my head. A scream escaped.

"God!" I put a hand over my heart, a breath leaving me.

I glared at the man walking up to the table. Vegeta sat across from me, ignoring my look and grabbing the sandwich. Not even asking me if I was gonna eat it, he polished it off, looking at the fridge, then at me. I narrowed my eyes, studying my drink. I popped the top, but before I could take a drink, the prince grabbed it, drinking from it before I could say anything. I kept silent, knowing what he was doing. He was trying to make me uncomfortable, to "put me in my place!" I didn't glance at him, just studied the table, listening to the silence. I was wandering when Bulma would be getting up when he spoke.

"Where are you from?"

I bit my lip at his deep voice, feeling a blush rise. Knowing damn good and well he wouldn't believe me, I answered anyway.

"Earth," I said simply, knowing that that answer wouldn't suffice.

"This is earth!" he practically growled. I inwardly sighed, hating being right most of the time. "How can you be from here if you're from somewhere else."

Yeah! That was an understatement if I'd ever heard one! I shifted uncomfortably, feeling his eyes bore into my head. I cleared my throat, still not looking at him as I answered his second question.

"I'm from a different dimension." I paused for a moment, thinking of how I wanted to put the rest. "It's different than this earth, but it still has the same name," I finished softly, biting my lip. If that wasn't confusing, I didn't know what was! But Vegeta didn't say anything, just sat in silence for several minutes.

"The blue haired woman said your name is Bella?" he said, the sound of the soda can hitting the table loud as I stayed silent.

I nodded, still not looking at the man.

"What kind of name is Bella!?"

My eyes narrowed. "What kind of name is Vegeta?" I muttered, almost slapping my forehead for my stupidity! Sometimes I let my mouth get away from me! I tensed as he moved, his hand lifting to rest on the table, the other around the can. Shit! He's probably pissed now! I glanced at him briefly, quickly looking away. When he didn't move or say anything, I looked again. He was studying me, his eyes narrowed. Much like he did in the garden and the other night, when he caught me sneaking back in. I swallowed, letting my eyes slid away. I lowered my head, studying the table. It was silent in the kitchen, the only sound was the fridge humming to life. I finally stood, going and getting me another soda. Keeping it off the table this time, I opened it, taking a drink, still not looking at the prince. I could feel his eyes assessing me, my cheeks slightly burning. God! At this rate, the damn redness will end up becoming permanent. I thought about my sons again, swallowing with difficulty. I studied the can in my hand, my eyes narrowed.

"Why do you go to the garden and cry?"

My head shot up, my eyes widening on the man across the table. I stared at him for a moment, before turning my head. I swallowed, not saying anything for several minutes. I glanced at him as I spoke. I knew he didn't care, so why was he asking me? Curiosity? To see if I was hiding something?

"Thinking," I said, watching a muscle clench in his jaw, his eyes narrowing. I knew why. I knew this man, and he wanted to find out if I was hiding something!

"Thinking about what?" he asked, never taking his eyes off me as he lifted his drink to his mouth.

Dammit! Did I mention I hate when I'm right!? My hand tightened around my can, a frown appearing on my face as I looked down.

"Home," I said quietly, not looking up at the prince as I spoke. I could feel him still studying me, trying to figure out if I was lying or not. I sighed, almost rolling my eyes. He didn't say anything though, just lifted his drink and took another swig. He finished it, crushing the aluminum in his hand. He stayed seated, the crushed can sitting on the table in front of him as he continued to study me. I started squirming, which I knew was his intent. I finally got up to leave when he spoke.

"Make me another sandwich," he said, watching me.

I glared at him, pressing my lips together for a moment before I was able to talk. "I'm not your maid! You do it! You're a grown man!" I went to go past him when he stood. I froze, swallowing. I really didn't want to get on his bad side, but then again, I'm not going to let him boss me around either! I stayed silent, waiting to see what he would do. I could feel him watching me, shifting a little as he stayed quiet. I started walking away when he spoke again.

"Make me another sandwich," he demanded again. I paused, my hand on the door. It almost sounded like he was actually asking me. I turned slightly, studying him for a moment before sighing. I walked over to the fridge, slightly yanking it open as I took the stuff out from before. Not even asking him if he wanted the same kind of sandwich I made last time, I slapped it together, putting the stuff back into the fridge. I could feel his eyes on me the whole time. God, that man is more suspicious than I thought! I sat it down on the table, and without another word, walked out of the kitchen, making my way back upstairs. Later I realized that I hadn't even ate anything in over twenty-four hours, seeing as how the prince ate my sandwich last night!

* * *

I finally left my room during daylight hours, not running into anyone as I explored the compound. My eyes widened when I came across a workout room. The damn thing looked like it never got used! I ran my hand over the treadmill, eying the bench press and weight sets. Maybe Bulma would let me use this room while I'm here! This is exactly what I needed at my own house, but of course I could never afford it! I looked back once more, before leaving to find Bulma.

She actually got excited at my request, stating we had to go shopping for some work out clothes. Okaaay! I felt extremely uncomfortable having someone else buy me clothing, but I didn't say anything. Because seriously! Where was I gonna get the money! And it seemed like she was having a good time shopping! At least one of us was happy. I cringed at the thought of actually trying on the clothes before buying them, but sighed and did it anyway. I didn't want to have to come back if something didn't fit! I looked away as she pulled out a credit card, biting my lip at the total. Okay, one outfit was mine! The rest were hers, but still! The amount she just spent on clothing, I could have paid my rent with! Oh well! It was her money, after all. She dragged me to a shoe store next, stating we needed to get workout shoes. I bit my lip, starting to regret even asking the woman! She dragged me to another store, and another! Finally I just stopped, sighing and sitting down. When she asked me what was wrong, I just sent her a look.

"Bored. Tired. Want to go back to the compound."

Needless to say, we didn't stay much longer after that. After I took my single bag upstairs, along with the shoes, Bulma stated we should go running the next morning. I was all happy to do it, except for one thing! I did not want Goku or Vegeta seeing me run! It was embarrassing enough having them see how out of shape I was! But I got up anyway, at five in the damn morning! I sighed as I pulled my new shoes on, pausing for a moment at my bedroom door. Did I really want to subject myself to looking like an idiot!? I looked down at myself, then thought about how slender Bulma was, how I used to be! Okay! So I was gonna do it! I quickly left, waiting on the steps for another twenty minutes before the blue haired woman decided to show. I threw her a glare, before slowly stretching.

"What took so long?" I asked, stretching my arm across my chest. I repeated the other one, having moved on to my legs when she finally spoke.

"I had to get ready!"

I looked at her fully. I straightened, putting my hands on my hips.

"You mean to tell me I waited for twenty minutes for you to put damn make-up on!"

Bulma smiled at me. "Yes!"

"When we're supposedly going running!?"

"Uh huh," she said, bending down and stretching.

My eyes followed her, narrowing them at the damn woman.

"You've got to be kidding me!" I muttered, watching with narrowed eyes as she shot me another grin.

"Come on!" she said, starting to jog away from me.

I pinched the bridge of my nose, sighing. Glaring at the vain woman again, I followed.


	4. Chapter 4

Until I met You...

Chapter 4

Another few months went by, and I still hadn't figured out how to get home. I finally met the rest of the group though, and although they questioned me as well, it still wasn't as bad as Yamcha had been. I really don't know what his problem was! Did he think I was gonna take Bulma back with me when I left, or something!? Not really delving too deeply into the mind of that creep, not really caring either, I put my mind to other things. Like getting into shape! Not having nothing else to do, except work on my stories (thankfully no one has seen them!), and stare at my sons' pictures in private, I worked on my body. I sighed, checking myself out in the mirror. Yeah, I could see a little results showing from mine and Bulma's jogging, although the woman gave it up after a week. She still came with me sometimes, but I was mostly by myself. I liked it that way. Gave me time to think, and it was a great stress reliever. What do I have to be stressed about, you ask! Well! I'm in a different world! Surrounded by almost complete strangers! I know bad things are going to be happening in a year and a half! AND, I feel like I'm starting to forget my world...my sons! It filled me with terror, thinking that I was slowly forgetting the two boys that kept me from spiraling down hill most of the time! I couldn't forget my boys! I wouldn't! I studied the picture on my computer screen, memorizing every shape and curve of their faces, bent on NOT forgetting one damn thing! Their father, on the other hand! I put him out of my mind, not really caring if memories of him vanished. But my boys! They were my life! After about an hour of staring at photos, I put my computer back under the mattress, getting up and making my way to the workout room. I was constantly in here now, the actions of putting my body through a training regimen put me at ease. Gave me a sense of satisfaction. And relieved a lot of stress I constantly felt I was under. From myself! From Bulma! What could possibly be happening for Bulma to keep me under stress, you ask! Well, she has me helping her in the lab now of all places! I was never tech savvy the way she is when I lived on the other planet. But here! It was interesting to me, kind of like a puzzle that just needed the right person to solve! And I'd always liked puzzles! So, yeah! She had me helping her in the lab, when I wasn't working out. I pushed a button on the treadmill, increasing the speed a little as I focused on my thoughts, thankful no one really bothered me when I was in here.

"Well, well, well. Trying to take fat off!?"

I felt myself tense, and pushed a button. The treadmill stopped, and I wrapped my hands around the bars, gritting my teeth. Just my luck! Of all the people that come back and forth on this compound, I had to see this asshole! I took another deep breath, not looking at the man as I walked out, wiping my face with a small towel. My shirt was soaked, it sticking to me a little as I grimaced, pulling it away from my chest. I silently groaned as I heard Yamcha follow me. Seriously! What the hell was his problem! Was he afraid I would steal Bulma or something!? I'm not a damn lesbian! Mentally sighing as he started mouthing off again, I tried to ignore him. I topped the stairs, feeling every muscle in my body tense as he continued to yack away. I knew what he was doing! He was trying to get a rise out of me! So that he could go tell Bulma what a bad person I was! He's such an asshole!

"So what are you and my girl doing in the mornings!? I've seen you two running! What have you got her doing!?"

I resisted the urge to slap my forehead at his stupidity, instead rolled my eyes. I sent him a look, letting him know exactly what I thought of him.

"What did it look like we were doing!?"

"Well it looked like you were jogging, but for someone like you! That would be pushing it a little!"

I gritted my teeth as he laughed as his bad joke, sending him a look of disgust as I finally made it to my room. He laied a hand on the doorknob as I went to turn it. I glared at him.

"Don't make me kick you again!"

Yamcha took a step back, but didn't move his hand. He shot me a hateful look, moving his gaze up and down my body. It made me feel dirty. I balled my hand into fists, resisting the urge to do what I threatened.

"You'd better not be trying to steal my girl!"

"You've got to be kidding me!" I stared at him, not really believing what I was hearing. Did he honestly think I was gay!?

"She's spending more time with you than me now! What have you been doing!?"

Staring at him for a moment, I suddenly felt my bitch streak rise. I slowly smiled, watching in silent laughter as his eyes widened.

"Why don't you ask Bulma?" I suggested, smirking a little at the scared look that crossed his features, before smacking his hand off the knob and opening the door. Shooting him another satisfied look, I slammed it in his face, listening as laughter erupted from the other side. I felt surprise course through me. It sounded like Vegeta!

The dumb ass finally left, and I quickly showered and changed before meeting up with the blue haired woman in the lab. She was working on some kind of prototype, one that I wasn't even touching. I'm not that smart! At least, not in that department! I pulled out the scanner I was helping her modify, sighing a little as I picked up a screwdriver.

"What's the matter Bella?"

I looked over. Bulma hadn't looked up as she asked the question, just continued to work on the computer in front of her. Studying her for a moment, I made up my mind to tell her the truth.

"You're boyfriend thinks I'm gay," I stated, watching in amusement as she shot me a surprised look.

"What do you mean?"

"Well," I said, watching for her reaction. "He basically just accused me of trying to steal you away!"

"Nu huh!"

I smothered a laugh. "Yes," I said, a chuckle escaping. I slowly smiled as I finished telling her the rest. "And I let him think it, too!"

Bulma burst out laughing, laying her hands on the table as she threw her head back. After a few minutes, she finally quieted, disbelief mixed with laughter on her face.

"You're kidding, right!?"

"Nope! And it serves him right! Being an asshole and all!"

I could tell she wanted to laugh again. She was holding her breath, her mouth pursed. I smirked at her, looking down at the scanner as I unscrewed the small panel. I glanced back up at her.

"You'll probably be bombarded with questions about my sexuality soon! He didn't like that I _insinuated_ that we were getting it on. I let him come to the conclusion himself!"

Bulma laughed again, shaking her head. "I don't know what's is wrong with that man!"

I listened to her sigh, not saying anything. Who cares! Let him think his 'girl' was being stolen by another woman! Serves his ass right!

We worked in silence after that, me finally upgrading the scanner and Bulma putting the final touches on the prototype computer she was showing later that week. After a couple hours, we finally closed down the lab, heading for the kitchen. I still felt uncomfortable around everyone else, always having to watch what I say so that nothing incriminating would slip. Yamcha was sitting at the table, shooting daggers at me. I nudged Bulma, gesturing with my head when she looked my way. She burst out laughing again, holding on to the door of the fridge. Goku walked in, sending us a smile before sitting down. He looked at Yamcha, then back at us. I didn't say anything, just helped Bulma finish dinner. The rest of the occupants showed up, Chi Chi sitting beside her husband and Vegeta sitting in his usual seat, across from mine. Me and Bulma set the food out, snickering a little at the glares I kept getting from her boyfriend. I whispered something to her just to piss him off further.

"He's really taken what I said to heart," I said behind my hand, watching in amusement as Yamcha's face darkened. He looked from me to Bulma and back. I fought the urge to burst out laughing. Bulma didn't. She held a hand to her side as she grabbed my arm for support. I couldn't help it! I grinned!

"What's going on?" Goku asked, looking at the three of us.

Bulma finally sighed, going and sitting beside her dumb ass boyfriend. He shot me another glare, which had me rolling my eyes.

"Jesus Christ!" I muttered, forking some vegetables in my mouth. "That man is a damn idiot!"

I heard Goku ask his question again. I spoke up before Bulma could open her mouth.

"Yamcha's dumb ass thinks me and Bulma have a thing going!" I stated, forking more food into my mouth. I looked up. Everyone was staring at me. I stared back, smirking slightly.

"Don't believe me! Ask him!" I said, returning to my plate. I could practically feel the eyes shifting from me to Yamcha. I lifted my head, watching as the man squirmed under everyone's stare. I smirked, popping a piece of broccoli into my mouth. He glared at me for a moment, before turning his attention to the woman beside him. I chuckled as he flushed slightly, catching the look she was giving him. She looked pissed! I crossed my arms, smiling. I was enjoying this!

"How can you think," Bulma practically screeched, "that I would do something like that!"

I watched as the man smirked a little, looking over at me. "I see what you mean!" he said, watching me. I rolled my eyes, returning to my plate.

Bulma's eyes widened, and a gasp escaped. "That's not what I meant," she said loudly, "Bella's a lovely girl! But I'm not a lesbian, and I aughta kick your ass for even suggesting it to her!"

"I wasn't! I was suggesting she was!" Yamcha said loudly, sending me a dirty look. I glanced up.

"You suggested that we both were doing something, so therefore you actually did call her a lesbian, you moron!"

I picked up my cup after I got done talking, not paying any attention to the man I severely did not like. I listened with half an ear to Bulma cursing him out, smiling a little. His stupidity is going to be the death of him one day!

I felt someone nudge me under the table, and looked up. Vegeta was studying me, an eyebrow quirked.

"What?"

"You're not...are you?"

My eyes widened a little. I burst out laughing, covering my mouth with my hands. I swiped the tears away, taking a breath.

"No," I said softly, chuckling a little. "I'm straight," I bit my lip, dispelling another laugh.

"Then why did you let that idiot think you were?" he asked softly, glancing at Yamcha down at the end before meeting my gaze.

I smirked a little. "Cuz' I can't stand him! And he deserved it, for even suggesting something like that!"

A small smirk appeared on the prince's face. He studied me for another moment before returning to his plate. He didn't look up for the rest of the meal. I helped Bulma with the dishes, still getting suspicious glances from Yamcha as I grabbed a few plates. Ignoring him, I quickly left, sighing as I finally closed my bedroom door. I sat on my bed, suddenly feeling so alone.

* * *

I felt like crying. Bulma had no idea how to help me get back home. Almost a whole year had already gone by, both of us trying to figure out a way to send me back. With no luck. So I did the only thing I could do. Worked out, worked in the lab, worked on my stories. Just plain worked. I didn't really pay attention to the workout regimen I had mapped out months earlier, just did it on autopilot now. It became a habit, something I had never been able to do when I was back home. Hence all the extra weight I was trying to lose. I had to go shopping again. My clothes didn't fit anymore. I was happy to see my pants size going down, but it was laced with sadness, because I couldn't get back to my boys. I was constantly thinking about them, wandering what they were doing. How they were getting along with just their dad, even what projects my oldest was doing in school. I bit back a sob as their faces floated through my mind, turning the volume up on the little device attached to my arm. It was just like an mp3 player, but more high tech. I can just tell it what I want to listen to, and it brings it up, and saves it in my music folder for later. It was pretty awesome. They actually had my favorite music I used to listen to at home! It was wild and scary at the same time! Trying to blank my thoughts, so I wouldn't start crying again, I turned the treadmill up, now running at a steady pace. I was proud of myself, actually being able to run for a length of time before I had to stop. Before I couldn't run five minutes without stopping! That's what happens when you've got nothing but time! Bulma keeps telling me I've gotten real fit, but I honestly don't see it. I know! I've had to buy new clothes, but it just really hasn't registered in my mind how much weight I've lost. I just work out now, not really thinking about a goal or the fact that I feel tons better. My hair sure has grown though! It's now down to my waist! I'm thinking of having Bulma cut it. Don't want to spend any more of her money! Even if she says I am getting a paycheck for helping! Wait a minute! I've got money! But where is it going! I haven't seen a dime! I jumped off the treadmill, turning it off and strolling out of the small gym. I headed towards the lab, taking a breath as I wiped the sweat off my face. I grimaced a little, holding my shirt off my sweat soaked body. Not really paying attention, I smacked into a wall. A muscular wall. I looked up. Figures! Vegeta! He just stood there, quirking an eyebrow as I got up, trying to brush it off as I tried to go around him. I could tell he had been working out as well. His shirt was soaked, and it being white, showed right threw to his muscular chest. I resisted the urge to drool! He's Bulma's remember! They're supposed to get together! Even if she is still with that jerk off Yamcha! Vegeta had a towel as well, clenched in his hand. His face was unreadable as I squeezed around him, trying to go past to the lab. Yeah! He took up the whole damn hallway! The prince might not have been tall, he was only maybe a foot taller than me, but he made up for it in mass! His muscles were huge! A lot bigger than what they seemed on television! I resisted the urge to wipe my mouth, in case I was obvious. But a damn blush rose on my face. I could feel it! He wasn't disgustingly built like a body builder, he was just very ripped! I swallowed, scowling at him when he didn't move. All he did is raise an eyebrow.

"Are you going to move?"

I watched him briefly look down my body, then back up, meeting my eyes. I let my gaze slide away, slightly embarrassed. I stretched my shirt away from me again, not meeting his eyes. I glanced back at him. He was still studying me, his face impassive. Was he trying to unnerve me!? I resisted the urge to stamp my foot.

"Could you move?"

He didn't say anything for a moment, a small smirk appearing on his face. I narrowed my eyes. It looked like he was thinking of a stipulation I had to do to pass! I'm gonna kick him if he does! I know it won't do anything to him, but it will make me feel good! I crossed my arms, waiting.

"You didn't say please," he stated, his voice low.

That made me raise a brow. That was what he wanted me to do! Well, that was easy! But before I opened my mouth, he added something else. I should have known! I know this man, after all! I knew he wouldn't just leave it at that!

"And address me in the proper manner Onna," Vegeta said, another smirk appearing when I narrowed my eyes at him.

"First off, Vegeta! My name is not woman! Second, I don't have to address you in no manner!" I smiled a little, watching the smirk disappear off his face. "I'm not saiyan, after all!"

Feeling proud of myself, I went around him, feeling a laugh bubble up as I realized I just had the last word.

"You will Onna," he murmured behind me.

Well shit! Score yet another for the prince! I looked back, frowning. He smirked again, an eyebrow raising when I stuck my tongue out at him. I quickly left the hallway. I rolled my eyes at myself. Did I just stick my tongue out at Vegeta! I must be crazy! He must be in a good mood to have let me off the hook like that! Shrugging a little, I pushed open the lab door, smiling a little when I realized this is the way Vegeta was coming from when I bumped into him. I smiled at Bulma, bent over the table, tinkering with something. I really didn't pay attention. If it didn't have anything to do with me, I didn't pay it no mind. I stopped beside her, a little bounce in my step. I was feeling pretty good today! She briefly glanced up, noticing my smile before looking back down.

"You're in a good mood today!"

I sighed a little, a small smile on my face. "Yeah, I know."

I saw her look at me out of the corner of her eye, a small smile appearing on her face.

"It wouldn't happen to be because you ran into Vegeta, would it?"

If I didn't know better, that sounded rather sly! I eyed her, narrowing my eyes when she grinned at me.

"No! I just am. And didn't he just leave here from visiting you!?"

A look of surprise appeared on her face. "No, why would he come visit me?"

A sinking sensation started in my chest. I mentally counted in my head. Oh, crap! They only have a few months to get together, before she's supposed to have Trunks! Why haven't they displayed any attraction towards each other!?

"I thought that..." I let my sentence trail off, looking away from my friend. But of course, being Bulma, she didn't let it end there!

"You thought that what!?"

I bit my lip, glancing back at her. Should I even say anything!? Would it jeopardize them getting together, or help bring them closer!? Oh, to hell with it!

"I thought that you liked each other," I stated softly, watching in slight confusion as Bulma's eyes went round. She sat what she was working on down without looking, her eyes trained on me.

"Honey!" the woman said, putting her hands on my shoulders. Bulma studied me for a moment before speaking. "You honestly haven't noticed!?"

I eyed the crazy woman in front of me, not liking her train of thought. Okay, what is she talking about! There's nothing to notice!

"Noticed what?" I asked this slowly, afraid of what she was gonna say.

"Vegeta likes you!" Bulma stated softly.

My mouth fell open. Okay! This woman is certifiably nuts! I know I looked kinda stupid there with my mouth hanging open and everything, but honestly! How was I supposed to look with a comment like that!

"Are you nuts!?"

I took a step back from her. My mind was racing! What the hell! Why would she think that! Vegeta is supposed to get together with her! Why is she trying to put me together with him!? What is going through that crazy, genius mind of hers!? I looked her up and down, raising an eyebrow.

"If anyone has caught his attention, I'm sure its you!" I stated this with full confidence, not caring when she shook her head in denial. I was not going to mess this time line up! Nu huh! Not me! No way! She was just stupid if she thought I would believe something like that! I smiled a little.

"This is a joke, right!? You're pulling my leg!"

I ignored the shake of her head, smirking a little. "Good one Bulma! You almost had me there for a second!"

I listened to her sigh, slightly amused. A chuckle escaped at the look on her face. Pure denial! Won't she be surprised when they get together! I smiled a little, ignoring her protests that it wasn't a joke. I waved my hand.

"Whatever Bulma! Anyway, I came in here to ask you something," I waited for her to shut up before continuing. "You said I was getting a paycheck for helping you, right?" She nodded. "Well," I said this slowly, my eyes sliding away a little. I hated discussing money! "I was just wandering. Where is it going!?"

The damn woman blinked at me for a moment, before bursting out laughing. I crossed my arms, a frown on my face. I glared at her until she stopped.

"It's not funny! It's a legitimate question! I don't have no money on me, I don't see any of the so called paychecks, I don't have a bank account-"

"Yes you do!"

I stared at her, surprised. I didn't speak for a good two minutes! More time than I should have, showing how dumb I actually was.

"What! How!"

"I opened one for you," Bulma stated, putting her tools away.

I continued to gape at her, completely stunned. Also, it scared me a little that she could open a damn bank account for me and me not even know it! That was just, wrong on so many levels!

"How did you open one for me without my consent!?"

I waited for her answer, watching the woman bite her lip. She winced a little before answering. That made me cautious!

"I opened it under the corporation name. I told them you were a fellow scientist!"

That surprised a laugh out of me! I wasn't even remotely close to a scientist!

"Bulma, why did you lie!" I asked this with a smile on my face, obviously not the least bit offended. I was actually flattered, in a way!

"I didn't," she said, straightening up. Like that had offended her! Ha!

"Yes you did," I argued back, grinning at her discomfort.

"No it's not!" She was actually pouting at this point! "You're helping me in here, so I consider you a fellow scientist!"

I snickered a little, finding it funny that someone would consider me a scientist. I'd never even been to college for it, let alone be good enough to have the title!

"Bulma!" she looked at me, her brows raised. "You're a weirdo!" I got the reaction I was hoping for. She smiled, rolling her eyes.

Still amused, I followed her over to her desk, leaning against it as she started printing out data.

"So..." I glanced at her, before studying the floor. "I was wandering if you wanted to go to the city. I was wanting to get this," I grabbed my ponytail, studying the strands. "cut off!"

You should know I didn't have to ask the woman twice!

* * *

**Please REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

Until I met You...

Chapter 5

I pulled my hands through the short stands, sighing at the lightness on top of my head. You know what I mean! If you've ever had long hair, and finally cut it short! It feels like a weight has been lifted off your head! It felt great! I pulled a hand through my hair again, putting my head under the shower to rinse the soap once more, before shutting it off and quickly drying. I sighed a little, looking at myself in the mirror. My body actually had a little definition now, but it wasn't close to what it used to be. I thought about the workout I've been doing, trying to figure out how I could change it up to get better results. I tapped a finger on my chin, thinking. Well, I could run in the evening, and do some work out in the yard! Maybe I could get Goku to show me some Kata! I wasn't gonna ask Vegeta! God forbid someone messes with his routine! I opened the bathroom door, sighing a little as I stepped out. I paused, my focus on the bed. I slowly walked over, looking down. There was a training outfit on my bed. I looked around, slightly uneasy that someone came in while I was in the shower! Hoping (praying!) that it had been Bulma, I looked at the outfit again. It was a pretty dark blue color, the undershirt an aqua shade. It actually had my name on the back in a Japanese symbol! It was in black. I picked it up, holding my towel with one hand and shaking the top out with the other. It was definitely for a female, the cut of the neck dipping a little in the front, while the sides tucked in at the waist. My foot hit something hard. I looked down, and blinked. There were boots beside the bed. Now how come I didn't notice those before! I dropped the top, bending down and picking one up. They were black, the soles and a strip at the top were the same color blue as the training outfit. I grunted, putting it back down. Making a note to thank Bulma later, I let the towel drop. I pulled some underwear on, eying the clothes on my bed. Pausing for a moment, I rested my hands on my waist, chewing my lower lip. I tapped my fingers against my hips, debating on whether or not to try it on now or later. I reached in, without really looking, and pulled a black sports bra out of my drawer. That's all I really wore now. They were more comfortable, and I didn't have to worry about popping out of them if I decided to work out any! I adjusted it across my ribs, still studying the outfit on my bed. Sighing a little, I picked it up, folding the top back and laying them on a chair. I'll try them on tomorrow. I moved the boots to the end of my bed, taking a pair of gray workout pants and a white shirt out. I loved the fabric of the shirts me and Bulma found, the fabric breezy and actually kept me cool. I attached the little mp3 look alike on my arm, putting the ear buds around my neck. I stepped out of my room, a little surprised to see Bulma there. She was dressed to run as well, shorts and a small shirt covering her. Well, the shorts looked like they might have hurt in some places, they were so short. Making a note not to run behind her, in case she bends over, I smiled a little, putting an arm around her shoulders as we made our way outside. We sat down, our feet meeting as we grabbed each others hands. We stretched together, getting up after a few minutes and doing individual stretches before starting our jog, the woman beside me huffing a little. I raised a brow.

"Don't tell me the weeks being lazy has you out of shape!" I teased, turning and running backwards, watching Bulma with a smile. A laugh escaped as she stuck her tongue out at me, her nose scrunched up. My smile died along with my desire to run. Yamcha was jogging up behind us, ignoring me as he caught up with Bulma.

"I'll catch you later, Bulma," I stated, glaring a little at the man beside her before putting the ear buds in, turning and jogging a different way then they were going. That asshole has to ruin everything! Even my damn runs! Which, believe it or not! I actually enjoy! Determined not to let him ruin anything for me, I pushed him out of my mind, not really thinking about anything as I jogged towards the square. I paused, resting my hands on my knees, taking a few breaths. I walked up to the fountain, sitting down. I watched the goldfish swim for awhile, picking up a penny off the ground and flicking it into the water. I watched it sink before getting up, changing the music I was listening to before jogging back towards home. I thought about my boys, a pang going through me at not seeing them for a little over a year. I took a deep breath, turning the volume up on the device, trying to dispel the low feelings. I breathed a little easier as I caught sight of the massive compound known as Capsule Corporation, jogging through the gate and slowing to a walk as I made my way towards the front door. Bulma was sitting on the steps, a grimace on her face. I raised a brow, not saying anything. Just started my stretches, and not taking the ear buds out. I saw her say something out of the corner of my eye, but still didn't turn the music down. I really didn't want to hear no excuse. I know! It was childish, but our runs were supposed to be just us, a little girl talk, and no assholes! I stubbornly kept quiet, not glancing at her as I lifted my hands above my head, grabbing an elbow and stretching my arm. I repeated on the other side, ignoring the woman. That is, until she yanked the buds out of my ears. I grabbed them back, frowning.

"Why did you do that!?"

I watched the woman huff, putting her hands on her hips. "I was trying to apologize!"

"So!"

The woman scowled at me, which I ignored, putting the ear buds back in and going into the house. I made my way to the gym, changing the music once again to what I usually start with. Feeling Bulma walking behind me. I didn't look up, just entered the workout room and headed towards the cruncher. That's this cool little machine that you climb up on, resting your elbows on the cushions situated on the side, grabbing the bars with your hands. Then you let your legs hang, pulling them up towards your torso, keeping your weight up with your arms. It gave a really good workout, and toned your arms as well! I had yet to acknowledge the woman in front of me, glaring at me as I worked out. I did those for about thirty minutes, twenty-five minutes less than what I usually do. But how the hell am I supposed to concentrate with a blue haired crazy woman yapping at me the whole time!? I sighed, getting down and taking the buds out. I grabbed a water from the fridge, eying the woman stalking towards me.

"I said I was sorry! Sheesh!"

"Okay," I stated, putting my buds back in, biting back a laugh at the look on her face. I grabbed a towel, wiping my face and neck before strolling out of the gym, heading for the stairs. I caught a glimpse of Goku on the way, and changed course. I pulled the earphones out as I got near him. I tapped him on the shoulder. I actually had to do it twice, seeing as how he was eating! Big surprise! I waited for him to turn before speaking, waited a little longer as he swallowed.

"Hey Bella!"

Sometimes I agreed with Vegeta! This man had to be on something to be happy all the time! I sat next to him, not even blinking at the amount of food in front of him. I knew he would eat every last crumb! I saw him eat on the show, after all!

"I was just wandering," I hesitated slightly, sorta embarrassed, seeing as how I'm not a martial artist, even though I've always wanted to be. "Could you show me some kata? It doesn't have to be complex or anything, just something to get me started, maybe!?"

"Sure!" I smiled, the man's happy attitude was infectious! "When do you wanna do it! Now!?"

I chuckled a little, looking at the food in front of him. "Uh, no. I'll let you eat, maybe tomorrow!?"

"Yeah! Sounds great!"

I slightly shook my head as he bent down towards his plate. "Thanks Goku," I murmured, another chuckle escaping as he grunted around a mouthful of food. I shook my head again, smiling. I left him to eat, heading upstairs. Suddenly remembering the training outfit, I turned and headed back downstairs, in search of a crazy woman. I finally found her, after an hour of searching, heading towards the training pod outside. I slowed my pace, slowly shaking my head when she knocked on it. The red light was on inside, so I knew Vegeta was in there. He was not going to be happy that Bulma was interrupting his training. The door flew open, a very irritated prince standing there. He glared at Bulma, a frown on his face. See! Told ya!

"What?" I heard him snap, biting my lip as I walked a little closer. I was curious as to what it looked like inside, as opposed to seeing it on television. I moved a little closer, trying to see around the damn man, but his body was blocking the doorway. He looked over, catching me. I paused, a flush rising. I scooted next to Bulma, nudging her.

"Are you crazy!" I whispered, not taking my eyes off the mad prince. She finally looked over at me.

"What are you talking about!" Bulma said loudly, putting her hands on her hips. I sighed, rolling my eyes. Honestly! You would think she would know how he was by now! Give me a break!

"You know damn good and well he gets pissed if you interrupt him," I explained, trying to look behind the man.

"What are you looking at Onna?"

I froze, slowly looking back at Vegeta. A flush rose when he smirked.

"Nothing!" I lied, peeking a glance at him again. I saw Bulma grin beside me. I glared at the woman. Seriously! Doesn't she realize they are going to end up together! Why is she looking at me like that! I eyed her, stepping away. She had a look in her eyes that I did not like!

"What are you thinking about Bulma?" I asked slowly, narrowing my eyes. I know one thing! The woman is not subtle! She beamed at me, then at Vegeta. I frowned, squinting at the damn meddlesome woman.

"Hey Vegeta!" Okay, she said that slowly! What is she up to! I listened with half an ear as the prince grunted. She smiled at me again, which made me even more suspicious. "Why don't you show Bella the inside of the training pod!?"

My eyes widened slightly. Now I knew what she was doing! Trying to throw us together! Shit! I glared at her!

"He's training! You know damn good and well he's not gonna waste his time showing a human the inside of the training pod!"

I turned my head when Vegeta stepped down. He had his gaze focused on me.

"You seem to know a lot about me Onna!" A gleam appeared in his eyes. "Why is that!?"

Mentally slapping myself for my big mouth, I took a step back.

"No reason!"

I ignored the smile Bulma shot me, watching Vegeta take another step down as he grunted. He smirked when I took another step back. I glanced over, eying the garden for a moment before returning my gaze to the two people in front of me. Vegeta had stepped closer.

"I gotta go!" I said abruptly, walking quickly away, ignoring a blue haired psycho and a suspicious prince. I crossed my arms as I disappeared into the trees, sighing a little in relief to be away from that tense confrontation. Muttering to myself, I scowled at opening my big mouth. I just had to say something that would make him suspicious of me again, didn't I! Dammit! Now he's probably thinking of what I could possibly know, what information I have on him and everybody else. I can't tell him! I can't tell anyone! It could ruin everything that is supposed to happen! And damn Bulma! She has it in her head that he likes me! Now I'm gonna have to find a way to change her mind, get her to start thinking about Vegeta in a new light! I still believe that if something happens differently, then I might not be able to make it back home! And I need to get back! I can't stay here! I have two kids! Another life, although no ones waiting for me like Vegeta! If they were, I would never had bothered myself, lost myself in another fantasy world! My head jerked up at the sound of something moving, but all that came out was the cat from before. I smiled a little, sitting on the bench and letting it climb in my lap. I chuckled a little. It was already asleep! I softly petted it, my eyes focused on the ground as I picked up my train of thought from where I left it. I sat there for awhile, letting the cat sleep, until it got up and strolled forward, looking back at me as if to see if I was following. A little amused, I did. I tailed the feline back to the small creek, watching it sit and look at me. A chuckle escaped as I sat down, watching the cat crawl into my lap again as I lowered. It bumped its head against the underside of my chin, purring. I absently petted it as it walked around my lap, and just like before, it lifted onto its hind legs and rested them on my shoulder. It rubbed its head against my cheek, before taking off again. I didn't bother looking back this time, knowing it had already disappeared. I picked up a rock, flinging it into the water as I sighed, watching the ripples expand and laying my hands in my lap. I focused inward, just thinking about everything, when I suddenly felt someone behind me. I turned, but didn't see anyone. A little uneasy, seeing as how I am a woman, sitting out here all by myself, I got up and quickly started back down the path. I crossed my arms, chewing my lower lip as I thought about how to get home, still a little confused as to how I got here in the first place! Some things, I doubt, will ever be explained. I sighed, lifting my gaze. I paused, watching the prince warily. What was he doing here!? Why isn't he spending time with Bulma!? I eyed him as he slowly straightened, having been leaning against a tree a few feet away. He kept his arms crossed, his gaze steady as he took a step forward. I didn't move, still a little confused as to why he was here, when he should be with Bulma, getting to know the blue haired woman. I stayed still as he walked forward, a little unsettled at the look on his face. It was basically impassive, a little curious, his eyes narrowed slightly. He stopped in front of me, looking down at me as if he was trying to figure me out. What the hell!? I quirked a brow at him, wandering what was going through that mind of his. He seemed to be roaming my features, as if he was imprinting them into his mind. I watched him, a little weirded out at his behavior. What the hell was he doing!? Thoughts of what Bulma said a couple weeks ago flitted through my mind, but I dismissed them. Thinking like that would only get me disappointed in the end, after all! He stayed silent, studying me for a few more minutes before he finally spoke.

"I'm leaving for space," he stated, his voice low.

I fidgeted a little. Because he was studying me more intently now! What is going on! He's leaving for space. Okay! Shouldn't he be telling Bulma this!?

"Okay," I said softly, watching the man. "How long will you be gone?" I answered in my mind. Six months!

"Around six months," the prince said, still studying me. I watched him for another moment, before stepping around him. I looked back as I walked, watching him fall into step behind me. He raised a brow when I looked again.

"Why are you telling me? Shouldn't you be telling Bulma?" I asked this tentatively, not wanting him to get mad.

I looked back after a few moments of silence. He had a confused look in his eyes. A little confused at his confusion, I turned, keeping my gaze forward. He grabbed my arm, suddenly stopping me. I looked back at him in surprise, my eyes widening slightly. He stepped closer, his eyes on my face.

"Why would I tell her?" he asked quietly, his gaze searching.

I thought fast, a little unnerved at the look in his eyes. What the hell!? What's going on!? I bit my lip, looking away as I answered.

"She's the one that built the thing, isn't she!? Shouldn't she know?" Satisfied that I covered that up, I looked back. He was still watching me, his brows furrowed.

"Yes," he said softly, taking a step closer.

My eyes widened, staring at the man. What was he doing!? They widened even more when he bent down. Oh God! My eyes closed automatically as his lips touched mine. I gasped, not really believing what was happening. Oh No! He's supposed to be with Bulma! Not me! Why is he kissing me!? I shuddered when I felt him slip me the tongue, a low moan coming out. Did I just do that!? Shit! This man can kiss! I could feel the heat coming off him, his hand resting on my hip. He pulled back, studying me. I stared up at him, knowing I probably looked bug eyed, but couldn't help it. What the hell just happened!? Okay, I know what happened! We kissed! But...he's supposed to get with Bulma! Why is he kissing me when they should be doing the bump and grind right about now! The crazy woman should be getting knocked up around this time, because when he gets back, she's supposed to have her baby not long after! Oh God! What if Trunks is never born! What am I gonna tell the future Trunks when he appears in less than a year from now!? Crap! Vegeta stepping back brought me out of my thoughts, and I flushed, looking away. Maybe what Bulma said was true! I sneaked a glance at him from underneath my lashes, biting my lip when he smirked. Why did he have to be so damn sexy!? I peeked at him again, not really knowing what to say. I cleared my throat, staring at the ground. My head jerked up as he wrapped an arm around my waist. He was still smirking, his gaze lowering to my mouth. I could practically feel them tingling under his gaze. I know my damn face was red! A small chuckle came from the prince before he lowered his head again. I gasped a second time at the feel of his lips against mine, my hands balling in his shirt. He pulled back after a few minutes, watching me as I averted my gaze, not really knowing how to take this, the way he was acting. I swallowed, desire coursing through me that I hadn't felt in a long time. I flushed, embarrassed. A moan escaped at the feel of his lips against my neck. I swallowed again, clearing my throat and taking a step back.

"Uh...I should be getting back," I said softly, not looking at Vegeta. I could feel his eyes on me as I quickly walked out of the garden, making my way back to the house. Yeah! I know what your thinking! Why the hell did I stop Vegeta from kissing me!? I'll tell the truth! It scared the shit out of me! Okay!

* * *

Dinner was as uncomfortable as ever, especially with Bulma shooting me looks across the table. Smug looks! What the hell does she have to be smug about!? Did she send Vegeta out there, or did he come on his own!? Not really wanting to know the answer to that, I did the only thing I could think of. I glared at the damn woman! I quickly ate, knowing my damn face was a red as a tomato when Vegeta came in and sat across from me. All he did is raise a brow, before turning his attention to his plate. I finished my food before the saiyans, surprisingly, and got the hell out of there! I rubbed my forehead, trying to figure out exactly what happened earlier. This didn't make sense! Vegeta is not supposed to be kissing me! He is not supposed to be following me into the garden every time I go! He is supposed to be getting with Bulma, and knocking her up! What in the world is going to happen next!? I let a breath out, sinking lower into the tub. I soaked for a little while longer, before finally getting out. I wrapped a towel around myself, tucking it over my breasts and rubbing another threw my hair. Raking a hand through the short strands, I studied myself. What made him kiss me!? Was it the fact that he'll be in space for six months without female companionship!? I thought about that. No, he doesn't really have any right now! That I know of!Clearing my throat, blushing slightly at the thought of the prince having sex, I stepped out of the bathroom. I dropped my towel, not really paying attention as I stepped into the room. I looked up, a small scream escaping at Vegeta sitting on my bed. I jerked the towel off the floor, covering myself. I didn't look at the man. Can we say mortification! Big time! And he was just sitting there, studying me with a small smile on his face. Okay! He just got a look at the goods and this is like, weird, because he's just sitting there, watching me. I wanted to die! My eyes flew to him when he stood, walking (stalking!) towards me. My mouth opened to say something, but nothing would come out. I quickly closed it, taking a step back as he got closer. My back hit the wall, my eyes on him as he came closer, leaning a hand against the wall behind me when he got within inches of me. I watched him rake his gaze over me, lowering his head slowly down before lifting it back up, meeting my eyes. I jumped when I felt a hand snake under the towel, squeezing my behind. A smirk appeared on the prince's face, squeezing again before lowering his head. A moan escaped me at the feel of his lips on mine, still in disbelief that he was actually kissing me. I slid a hand up his arm, wrapping it around his neck. A thrill went through me at the feel of his muscles underneath my fingers, bunching and moving as he grabbed my towel and yanked it off me. A gasp escaped, and I brought my hands up to try to cover myself. This was happening way too fast! I stepped back, unknowingly giving him a better view. He grabbed my hands gently, as if he knew I was still in denial about what was happening. He moved them from my body, wrapping them around his neck. His hands went to my waist, a gasp escaping as he lifted me, his lips going to my neck. A groan came out of me. I felt him lay me down on the bed, his lips making my brain fuzzy. I couldn't think! All my focus was on his mouth, and his hands as they started roaming. I studied him underneath my lashes. God! He's so hot! Clarity seemed to come to me as he lifted, taking his shirt off. A thrill went through me the same time dread did. Oh man! What am I doing! He's supposed to be doing this with Bulma! Not me!

"Vegeta-"

The man cut me off, grinding his lips to mine as I heard the rasp of a zipper being pulled down. I groaned, my brain going fuzzy again. His lips were on my neck, I could feel him moving above me, pulling the rest of his clothes off. Another moan escaped at the heat coming off the man, his head moving to my chest. I buried my hands in his hair, my back arching slightly. I felt his hands move to my hips, squeezing. I groaned, wiggling a little. This man knew how to arouse a woman! Thoughts of Bulma and Trunks surfaced, and I tried again.

"Vegeta, we need to..." I trailed off as he spread my legs apart, a hand moving between them. My hands clenched the comforter, my mouth moving against his as he lifted to kiss me again. Thanking God for small favors, that he hadn't tried to enter me yet, I tried to talk to the man yet again.

"Vegeta," I bit back a moan as his hand moved faster over my skin. "We need to...stop," I gasped out, my nails raking over his shoulders.

"Why," he whispered, his breath against my ear making me shiver. He didn't remove his hand, nor did he let up what he was doing. A cry escaped me as I felt my body tensing up. Oh God! I _really_ didn't want to say anything yet, trying to wait until he was done! He suddenly lifted up, grabbing my thighs and spreading them. I popped my eyes open, feeling him move against me. I acted quickly, putting a hand on his stomach, trying to stop him. He paused, looking down at me. I watched him search my face, a muscle clenching in his jaw. We looked at one another, neither saying anything for several minutes. He finally moved away, a snarl coming from him. I winced a little, knowing he was probably pissed. I watched him jerk his clothing on, almost moaning out loud at the sight of him. Hey Brain! Remind me why I stopped him!? Oh yeah! He's supposed to have a child with Bulma! I sat up, pulling the blanket over me, not looking at him. I could feel the flush rising on my cheeks. I put a hand over my eyes, not wanting to see the pissed look I knew he would have. Shit! I'm a little pissed at having to stop him! Maybe I should have just let him have me! And to hell with everything else! I immediately regretted it, thinking about the boy from the future. I reminded myself that Vegeta and Bulma didn't know! That I seriously possibly screwed things up when I arrived! Dammit! I really hoped this didn't affect what happens with the androids or Cell! I heard Vegeta move, his jean clad legs coming into view. I took a breath, and lowered my hand. I glanced up, expecting him to be mad. Imagine my surprise at the sight of a small smile on his face! I actually did a double take! He swooped down and kissed me, moving back after a few minutes, our lips inches apart.

"I'm leaving tonight," he whispered, his eyes roaming my face.

I studied him as well. That's why he was doing it! He wanted a little nooky before leaving! I let out a breath, averting my gaze. A small groan escaped as he kissed my neck. He tried to push me back onto the bed, but I pushed on his shoulders. I am not going to be a one night stand! He stopped, finally standing and studying me for another moment. To my surprise, he cupped my cheek, running a thumb over my lips before turning and strolling out. I sat there for a few minutes, before falling back on the bed with a groan. "Shit!" I muttered the word, knowing it was gonna be a frustrating six months, now knowing how damn passionate the man was! But still! He's supposed to be getting with Bulma! But...she's still with Yamcha...I think! Feeling more confused than ever, I grabbed a pillow and held it over my face as I let out a shout. Damn hormones!

* * *

**A/N: Things are heating up! So how do you like this story so far!?**

**Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This chapter has one of my favorite scenes in it! I'll let you guess which one! And I hope you like it as well! Enjoy!**

****I also would like to thank those that have reviewed so far! I'm glad you're enjoying the story! Please! Keep reading!****

**Warning: Lemon!**

Until I met You...

Chapter 6

It seemed the six months Vegeta was gone just flew by, the day the androids were supposed to hit coming closer and closer. I got better at doing kata, having Goku as a teacher, and having his young son there to helped dispel the embarrassment. The kid was funny, and pretty smart! Which I knew, but it's different from seeing it on television compared to real life! It's real, he's real! And the Android threat is real! That made me shiver, a little sliver of fear going through me to think that maybe I will die here. I couldn't help it! I know what's gonna happen! I continued to run, taking longer routes throughout the city, a little apprehensive about doing it now since I know those damn monsters will be showing soon. I ended up not even running outside anymore. I was too nervous. Bulma noticed it, always asking me now what was wrong. I never answered her, trying to keep the terror from my face when I think of what's going to happen soon. I took a deep breath, trying to ease the tightening in my chest. I started running faster on the treadmill, trying to keep the feelings of helplessness and fear down, having to stop, yet again, and catch my breath. I did not know how I was going to keep my feelings locked away, knowing what was gonna happen in a few short months. My hand trembled as I cut the machine off, turning the music off and laying my head against the control panel. A small sob escaped me, thinking about the things that have changed so far. The fact that Bulma is still with Yamcha, the fact that she doesn't have a child, or pregnant anyways. At least, not by Vegeta. I clenched my jaw when I thought about that, but I knew that that was what was supposed to happen, and I've come to terms with it. If Vegeta turns to Bulma when he comes back, I will not let it affect me. That's what's supposed to happen! Dammit! I jerked the earphones off, grabbing my towel and water bottle before slowly walking to my room. I closed my bedroom door with a sigh, leaning against it as I shut my eyes. A knock sounded behind me. I straightened, taking a swig of water before opening the door. Bulma stood on the other side, holding a stack of clothes. I left the door, setting my bottle and towel down on the nightstand. She closed the door behind her, dumping the stack on my bed. I eyed them, a little apprehensive about wearing her clothing. My clothes were too big again, and the clothing Bulma actually gave me a few weeks ago now hung on me. I was actually wearing a pair of her workout pants, and sports bra. The pants hung low on my hips, while the bra fit, it was a little large than what I was used to.

"Okay," she said, heaving a sigh. The woman eyed me. It's not my fault I lost so much weight! Yay me! I thought about what Vegeta would think, when he came back, but quickly dismissed it, still thinking that he should be with my best friend.

"These are the smallest sizes in my closet. Hopefully!" she said that loudly, "something will fit. If not, we'll have to hit the stores!" Bulma sounded happy about that! Big surprise! I wasn't. I frowned, hoping something fit as well so that I wouldn't have to go shopping again. I picked a white blouse up, noting the spaghetti straps that tied around the neck and back, leaving the whole back area exposed. I let it drop in my lap with a sigh. It was hot out, and all I had were t-shirts. I picked some pants up next, these a soft blue, giving them a washed out look. I quickly stripped, not the least embarrassed to be naked in front of Bulma. We sunbathe together now after all! I pulled the pants on, the waist a tiny bit loose, but not bad. I tied the strings of the blouse around my neck as Bulma did the back. I ran a hand through my hair, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Well," I said, spreading my arms. "What do you think?"

Bulma smiled, clapping a little. "You look hot!"

I rolled my eyes at her, taking the clothes off as I entered the bathroom.

"I can try the other clothes on later, B!" I shouted from the bathroom, "You can leave them there. Thanks a bunch!"

I listened to her murmur a "you're welcome" before the door closed a few minutes later. I sighed as I sank into the water, running my hands through my short hair again, relaxing. Or trying to! It seemed like every time I did, thoughts of what was going to happen in a few weeks entered my mind. I decided to think of something else, and thought of Vegeta. Okay, not the best topic to settle on since I still think he should be getting with Bulma, but I just couldn't help myself. I tried to remember what the show aired, what happened while he was in space. All I could remember is him coming back, a super saiyan. I remember him destroying asteroids, but then again, that was when he was supposed to be with Bulma! I sighed a second time, quickly washing and getting out. I towel dried my hair, studying my body a moment, assessing myself and seeing what I needed to work on. I started doing that as well, after Vegeta left. Don't ask me! I don't know why! I just...started! Now it's become a habit, just like the kata has become a habit as well. I do it in the mornings sometimes with Goku and Gohan, but mostly I did it in the privacy of my room. I had Goku show me some martial arts moves, to defend myself, but I know I am nowhere near even Gohan's level! Duh! I'm not a saiyan! I quickly pulled the clothing back on, pulling my sneakers on, ignoring the little girly shoes Bulma had left. Did she really think I would wear those! Yeah, right! She knows me better by now! But I know she doesn't stop trying! That's what I love about the girl! I quickly made my way downstairs, waving to Goku and ChiChi sitting in the living room, watching television. I walked through the kitchen door, heading straight for the oven. When Bulma, and the others, found out I could cook, they had me give Bulma's mother a break every other night, and I took over kitchen duty for the night. I hummed a little as I pulled out a head of lettuce, some tomatoes and carrots. I always made us girls a salad, and they loved it apparently, seeing as how they always want me to make them! I pulled out the twelve rack of ribs, soaking overnight in marinade. Yeah! Twelve! That's all I could find at the market. Hopefully it will be enough for two hungry saiyans. I checked the massive pot of potatoes boiling, having put it on earlier. They always take the damn longest to cook, but everybody loved my homemade mashed potatoes, so I made them. I quickly put the ribs in, six at a time, before setting the bowl for the salad on the island. I quickly chopped the carrots and tomatoes, then the head of lettuce. I worked on autopilot, not really paying attention as I tossed it with salt and pepper. I sat it down, cleaning my hands on a towel, turning and flipping the ribs. The smell of meat had the boys coming in, but I had to chase them out. I put some broccoli and cauliflower on the stove, steaming in a block of butter. There was a lot of food! I pulled the rolls from the pantry, taking out two oven pans with it. Buttering the bread, I checked the meat, leaning against the counter and waiting the few minutes it still had. I folded my arms, my brows furrowing a little as my thoughts turned to the events that were sneaking up on everyone. I bit my lip, closing my eyes briefly. I listened with half an ear as the kitchen door opened. I sighed a little, a joke on my lips as I lifted my head, looking behind me. It died on my lips as my jaw clenched. I glared at the man standing in the doorway, turning my gaze away from him as he entered the kitchen. I didn't pay any attention to him as I took the meat out of the oven. I popped the bread in to brown, crossing my arms as I heard Yamcha walking around the kitchen. Hoping that he would leave, I didn't turn as I heard his footsteps stop. I jumped as hands settled on my waist, quickly moving away from the man standing behind me. I curled my lip, balling my hands at my sides.

"Don't you fucking touch me!"

This had become somewhat of a problem, the more weight I lost, the more...bold Yamcha became. It was weird, to say the least. I backed up as he came towards me, bringing my hands to my sides. He chuckled, a smarmy smile on his face.

"You don't actually think you could fight me, do you!?"

He moved a little closer, and my eyes widened. He was becoming pretty bold, especially after Vegeta left. I don't know what it had been, but the prince leaving seemed to make Yamcha think he had more of a free reign around me. I glanced around for something to hit him with, a growl escaping my throat as he took another step. My back hit the wall, and I felt the blood drain from my face as he came forward.

"Fuck you, Yamcha! You're such a bastard!"

I watched the man's eyes harden, and he stopped. He looked down as he raised a hand. My eyes widened as an energy ball formed. He raised his head, smirking at the look on my face. I narrowed my eyes, my jaw clenching at his apparent attempt to intimidate me. I would never be afraid of him, although he does make me uneasy. He studied me for a moment before speaking.

"Now," he said softly, "What was it you said to me?"

My lip curled a little, watching him. "I said," believe me, I said it loud, "Fuck you, Yamcha! You're a-"

I cut off as he swung, the energy ball coming right at me. My eyes widened for a split second before I ducked, my hands raising and covering my head. I flinched in anticipation of the energy hitting me.

Nothing happened.

I slowly opened my eyes, jerking my head up. My eyes widened. Vegeta was standing in front of me, his eyes narrowed down at me. He studied me for a moment, before turning and glaring at Yamcha. I grabbed his shirt, moving a little closer to his back, his presence comforting. I could feel his muscles clenching. He seemed to be pissed. Everyone ran into the kitchen, looking at me and the prince, then to Yamcha, standing across the room with an ashen face. If I hadn't been so surprised, I would have thought it was funny. He was obviously terrified of Vegeta. I moved a little closer to the man, a shudder escaping. He moved back the tiniest bit, bringing us closer together. I bit my lip, feeling a sob choke me at the action. I tamped it down though, not wanting to distract him.

"How long as he been bothering you?" the prince whispered. I lifted my head, studying the back of his shirt before speaking.

"Um..." I hesitated for a moment, wincing slightly. I leaned forward and spoke in his ear. "about four months," I whispered, swallowing as I felt his body tense even more. He reached behind him, grabbing my hands and gently extracting them from his shirt. As soon as the connection broke, he lunged. I winced slightly at fists pounding flesh. I didn't look as Yamcha went flying through the sliding door, glass going everywhere. Vegeta looked at me briefly, our eyes meeting for a second before he followed the warriors body outside. I didn't move from my position against the wall, avoiding everyone's eyes. Bulma finally stepped forward. She listened to the one sided fight outside, before looking at me.

"What did he try to do, Bella?" Her voice was soft, which made me feel worse than I already did. I winced slightly, hesitating in saying anything.

"He tried to hit me with an energy blast," I said softly, hoping she didn't ask why.

"Why?"

Dammit! I knew she would do that! Taking a breath, I lifted my head and met her gaze.

"I refused his advances," I said softly, wincing at the look on her face. I looked away, folding my arms.

"I'm sorry-"

"Don't!" Bulma cut me off, her tone strong. I looked back at her. She had her jaw clenched, her arms crossed. "Don't apologize for something he did!" She said softly, looking out the shattered door.

I swallowed, listening to the man get the shit beat out of him, before a little fear went through me. He can't kill him! I don't want Yamcha's blood on the prince's hands. I quickly left the room, stepping through the door frame. I stopped momentarily, my eyes widening. Yamcha was laying in a crater formed from his own body. His bones looked shattered. I'd be surprised if he was alive. I looked up. Vegeta was floating a few feet above it, watching me. He lowered as I got closer. I took his hands in mine, looking down at the scraped knuckles, before looking up at him. I squeezed slightly, meeting his gaze.

"No more," I whispered, watching as a muscle started ticking along his jaw. He narrowed his eyes, studying me. He let out a breath a moment later, seeming to relax. I held onto his hand as I turned, not looking at the man almost dead on the ground. I sent a look to Goku, letting him see the fear in my eyes before walking to the sink. I ran the water, pulling Vegeta's hands underneath it while I gently washed the blood off. We didn't say a word to each other, the kitchen silent except for the running water. "ChiChi," I murmured, not looking up. "Could you finish dinner please." I didn't wait for an answer, just continued to run my hands over Vegeta's, running my fingers over the scrapes on his knuckles. He squeezed slightly when I started on his palm, the action almost nonexistent. No one said anything as Goku left with Yamcha, apparently headed to Korin's. Bulma disappeared, after witnessing the condition her boyfriend was in, leaving without a word. I swallowed as I ran a hand over his knuckles again, feeling his gaze on me the whole time. I finally turned the water off, grabbing a towel and dabbing his hands dry. I grimaced at the red, raw skin. I left the kitchen, feeling Vegeta right at my back the whole way to my room. I glanced back a few times, our eyes meeting every time. We didn't speak though, just continued in silence, until my door was finally closed. I sat on my bed with a sigh, studying the prince across the room. He leaned up against the door, his gaze raking over me before straightening and slowly walking forward.

"When did you get back," I asked softly, watching him the whole time. He stopped in front of me, his arms folded. I could tell he had gotten much stronger. My damn mouth started watering, and I had to swallow.

"An hour ago," Vegeta stated, his voice low. I thought about where I was at the time, and let out a sigh.

"I was in the gym, with my ear buds on. That must be why I didn't hear you land." My brows furrowed a little. "But why didn't Bulma come and get me once you got here?" I looked back up at him, meeting his eyes.

"I was wandering why you weren't there," he confessed quietly, his eyes roaming my face. I smiled a little, looking up at him. He bent down, resting his hands on either side of me, burying his face in my neck. I wrapped my arms around him, closing my eyes. A small shudder escaped me, desire starting in my abdomen. I shifted a little, clearing my throat. I felt him smile against my neck, before he ran his lips over my skin, flicking his tongue and making me moan. He put a hand on my back, another shiver going through me at the feel of his skin against mine. He kissed along my neck to my shoulder, pausing for a moment. I felt his breath on my ear a moment later.

"I didn't know you had a tattoo," he whispered, rubbing a hand over my shoulder blade, where it was located. I grunted a little, keeping my face buried in his neck. "You must have a thing for animals," he said softly, grazing his teeth against my shoulder, making me moan. See, the tattoo I have on my back is a black panther, made to where it looks like its hanging onto my shoulder blade, claw marks and everything. Yeah, I like cats! I kissed his neck, before whispering in his ear.

"I have a thing for tails," I whispered, smiling. I chuckled when he growled, nipping my shoulder again. He rubbed both hands up my back, undoing the ties as he went. The blouse fell into my lap, unnoticed as I leaned back, moaning as he crushed his lips to mine. He broke the kiss minutes later, resting his forehead against mine. I took a shuddering breath.

"I'm glad you came back safe," I whispered, leaning back and studying his face. I watched the prince as his eyes roamed over me.

"You doubted me?" he asked, his eyes narrowing. I snickered a little, rolling my eyes. I knew he was gonna say that!

"No," I said quietly, "I'm just glad you're safe."

"Of course I am Onna," Vegeta said, pulling on my hips. I landed on my back, smirking a little as he leaned over me. Our faces became serious as we studied one another, before Vegeta leaned down and captured my lips. A moan escaped me, and I ran my hands over his arms and chest. He broke the kiss long enough to pull the shirt over his head, before swooping down and crushing my lips again. A thrill went through me, taking my breath. He was better looking than before! If that was possible! I know what you're probably thinking! What about my worries about Bulma and him getting together, what about Trunks!? Well, I had six long months to think about it, and...well. It's like this! If Vegeta was supposed to be with Bulma, he would be! Trunks would possibly be born, though with different parents, and I really wanted to know what it would be like, being wanted by a man like Vegeta. And it seemed like the prince felt the same way, seeing as how he's ravishing my mouth right now! I moaned again, lifting my hips as he tugged my pants down. I kicked my shoes off, moving my legs and letting my pants fall. I watched him straighten, my eyes on his hands as he brought them to the waistband of his jeans. I bit my lip as he undid them, letting the zipper fall open. I could tell he was aroused, the evidence pushing against the opening of his jeans, making his pants fall further apart. He let them fall, his eyes on me the whole time. I never took my eyes off his hands, watching as he hooked his thumbs under the waistband of his boxers. I looked up at him as he paused, meeting his gaze. I laid on my back, keeping our gazes locked as I lifted my hips a little, slipping my underwear off. I kicked the scrap of lace off my foot, never taking my eyes off the prince. He watched me with heavy lidded eyes, slowly pulling his boxers off, leaning over me once he stepped out of them, pressing his lower half against me. I wiggled my hips against him, feeling his heat against my skin. He was like a furnace, the cold seeping in when he straightened. I watched him go and lock the door, walking back towards the bed slowly, letting me look my fill. I could tell he was doing the same. A shiver went through me at the predatory look in his eyes, scooting towards the pillows. He crawled onto the bed towards me, grabbing my leg and kissing up to my thigh. My breath hitched, watching him do the same on the other side. He grabbed my thighs, spreading them. He held my gaze as he bent down, licking me slowly. My head fell back as my back arched, a cry escaping my lips. I was not expecting that! He did it again, and my hands wrapped around the comforter, a shudder running through my body. He continued to lick until I was sobbing, my body shuddering. I opened my eyes to see Vegeta sit up, plunging into me without warning. He grabbed my waist, holding me in place while he thrust. I reached above me and grabbed the headboard, a loud moan escaping me. Tingling continued to spark in my abdomen with every thrust, his movements increasing as my cries got louder. I arched my back, a sob escaping as I came, listening to the prince groan above me. He leaned forward, resting his weight on his hands as he lowered and kissed me. My breath had barely returned to normal when he started again, grabbing my legs and spreading my thighs. His thrusts were faster this time, slamming into me as the bed moved. My cries were coming louder now, and he leaned forward, smothering them with his lips. I came again, hard this time, and I screamed into his mouth as he continued to pound into me, wrapping an arm underneath me. I wrapped my legs around his waist, his thrusts not stopping as he grabbed a leg, lifting it onto his shoulder. The different position made him go deeper, and I groaned, my breathing irregular. I felt another orgasm hit, feeling his thrusts slow as he slammed harder into me. I whimpered, raking my nails over his chest, feeling him lengthen as I got to his abdomen, growling as I arched my back with every thrust. He finally slammed into me one more time before groaning and leaning forward, catching himself on his arms. Vegeta rubbed his lips across mine, capturing my mouth before burying his head in my neck. I ran a hand slowly up his back, my fingers going up and down for a while, before sighing. I kissed his shoulder before speaking.

"We need a bath," I whispered, listening to his slight chuckle.

Vegeta lifted his head and studied me, before kissing me again. He sat up, running his hands down my body before slowly getting up. He held a hand out, and I sat up, grabbing it with a small smile. He pulled me towards the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind us. Let's just say! That was the best and longest bath I had ever taken!

* * *

**A/N: My favorite**** scene is where Yamcha tries to throw an energy ball at Bella, and Vegeta intervenes! Love it!**

**Please REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Chapter 7! WooHoo! I wanted to thank the following peeps:**

**Bulmaxvegeta26****: Thank you for the review! And reading! LOL I know right! I wish I could experience what I write for real! With Vegeta! (*starts bawling*) Lucky bitches!**

**SweetOtaku****: Thank you for reading and the review! I'm glad you like this story so far! Please don't go nowhere! **

**CrazyTsundere****: Threaten me! (*Ducks under her desk*) I just want to provide a good fanfic! LOL I love Vegeta too! And am glad you like this story. Thanks for your review!**

**Dominaetdae****: I'm glad you're enjoying this story! Thanks for your review! And as for Vegeta finding out about that little tidbit...well you're gonna have to wait a liiiiittle bit longer. **

**Enemiesuandi****: I'm glad you like the story! I've enjoyed writing it! Thank you for your review! **

**KMN-91****: Thank you for the review! I'm glad you think this is a good story! Please, keep reading! **

****And a Thank You to everyone else reading this story! I hope you all have enjoyed Bella's journey so far! Please, stay tuned for more excitement and surprises!****

* * *

Until I met You...

Chapter 7

I was doing my kata a few weeks later, when the realization of what day it was hit. I stopped mid-kick, ignoring the curious glances the men were giving me. Vegeta had started joining me, even when I would go out to do it with Goku and his son! Yeah! Surprising right!? I was just doing a slow lunge kick forward when I stopped. I stared at the ground, my brows furrowed as I thought about how many days it would be until the androids hit. A week! Five days! Oh God! I could feel my eyes widening, vaguely hearing Vegeta ask something beside me. I blinked, sucking in a shuddering breath. I looked at the prince, then at Goku and Gohan. I started crying. Of course, they did like all men do when faced with a crying female! They panicked! Goku had Gohan go get Bulma, while Vegeta just stared down at me as I sat. I couldn't tell them! I didn't want to mess anything up! Well, any more than I already have! I heard Bulma stop in front of me, but didn't look up. She asked me what was wrong again, and I finally met her eyes.

"People are going to die," I whispered, looking back down as her face whitened.

"What are you talking about Onna!?"

I closed my eyes at the sound of Vegeta's voice. I swallowed with difficulty, finally standing and brushing my pants off.

"I don't know if I should tell you," I admitted, not looking at anyone as I spoke.

"Why not?"

I looked over at Goku's soft words, flinching a little.

"I don't want to change things too drastically, if you knew what I knew."

I walked into the living room, sitting in one of the chairs. Vegeta walked over and picked me up, sitting down with me in his lap, ignoring surprised looks from Goku and ChiChi. I studied my hands for a moment before looking up, meeting the taller saiyans' gaze.

"If you really want to know, you need to bring the rest of the gang. It involves everyone. And please, don't ask me how I know. Because I can't tell you that."

I didn't say anything else, just laied my head on Vegeta's shoulder as we waited for all the fighters to show up. Within thirty minutes, everyone was gathered in the living room, some shooting surprised looks towards us, seeing Vegeta holding me. He didn't pay it any mind, just continued to rub his thumb across my leg. I finally got up and started pacing in front of the television, not being able to look at them as I talked.

"Okay, here's the thing," I paused, looking out the window. "The androids are going to hit in five days," I had to stop as everyone started talking behind me. They finally quieted down when Vegeta told them to shut up. "Yamcha," I looked back at him, ignoring the glare he was sending me. "You're supposed to die first, but not by the androids," I stopped, my gaze sliding away before meeting his again. "Actually I take that back. They are androids, just not the ones you were warned about two years ago."

"How do you know that," Yamcha snapped, ignoring the glares coming from some of the fighters.

I studied the floor, not answering. "The androids that attack the city are Android 19 and 20. Android 20 is Dr. Gero," I sighed, waiting for everyone to stop shouting questions. "The ones you were warned about are Androids 17 and 18. They're not activated until later."

I started pacing again, chewing on a thumbnail. I finally paused, looking at Goku. I swallowed, tears filling my eyes. "Goku," I paused, clearing my throat. "Do you still have that heart virus antidote?" I waited for him to slowly nod. "You're going to need it. The virus attacks you in the middle of battle."

I listened with half an ear as ChiChi wailed, wincing a little to have to bring bad news to people I care about.

"What about the rest of us?" Tien asked softly, studying me.

I bit my lip, hesitating for a moment. "Piccolo should fuse with Kami," I ignored the shout of denial from the namekian. "You all hold your own against the other androids, but..." I paused, not sure if I should keep going. I thought about all the information I had, and rubbed my forehead.

"But?" Vegeta prompted. I grimaced a little.

"You, the boy from the future, Goku and Gohan should use the hyperbolic time chamber," I stated, deciding not to tell them the rest.

"Hey, what about the rest of us!?" Yamcha asked. I knew he was glaring at me, but didn't bother looking at him. I stared at the floor, swallowing before slowly looking up at the fighters. I hesitated again.

"It's okay Bella," Goku said softly, "You can tell us."

I looked away, folding my arms. I fidgeted a little, before looking back at them.

"The androids," I winced a little, hating giving them more bad news. "are not going to be your biggest threat," I stated softly.

I clenched my jaw, listening to them shout questions at me. I sighed a little. I knew this would happen, knew they wanted every detail.

"Fine!" I finally shouted, glaring at them.

"Goku, you don't get to fight the androids, they're absorbed before you recover from the heart virus! Piccolo, you hold your own against them when you fuse with Kami! You all will come in contact with the androids, but none of you defeat them!" I took a breath. "There will be two more androids, one is android 16, who was specially designed to kill Goku! Then there is the worst one, Cell!"

I paused for a minute, tightening my shoulders for a moment. "Cell is designed to absorb androids 17 and 18, to become the 'perfect being', and destroy the world. Tien, you hold him off fairly well by yourself, almost killing yourself in the process. Goku, you save Tien and Piccolo when Cell is fixing to kill them. Vegeta and the boy from the future are the first to go against the monster." I paused again, knowing the prince would not like what I was fixing to say. "You both lose."

"What happens then?" This was from Gohan, and I smiled softly as my gaze went to him. He was so innocent sometimes!

"Well, Cell is made up of all the greatest fighters in the universe, meaning he has Goku's cells, Vegeta's cells, Tien's cells, Piccolo's cell's. Basically all the fighters in this room. He knows all your moves, all your attacks before you can even use them. He decides to hold a tournament, to pit himself against you all. Well, really to fight Goku, but there's only two people that actually fight the monster."

I stopped, not willing to tell anything else.

"How far can you see into our lives?" Piccolo asked, his eyes narrowed.

I hesitated, not wanting to scare anyone in the room. I put a hand over my mouth, studying the green warrior. I slowly shook my head.

"I can't tell you," I said softly, listening to some of them demanding answers.

"You really want to know!?" At all their nods, I sighed, sinking onto the floor, studying the table in front of me. "Just remember, nothing is certain," I swallowed, "the time line has actually changed since I came here, its changed from what I saw of it before."

"How is that possible?" ChiChi asked, grabbing Goku's hand.

I smiled softly at her. "Choices, ChiChi," I said softly, "It's all about choices."

"What's changed since you got here?" Bulma asked, holding a hand to her throat.

I shook my head, refusing to tell them. "It's already changed, no use in going back and mentioning it," I stated firmly, crossing my arms and pinching my mouth closed. I ignored their questions, even Vegeta's.

"I've seen the time line all the way up to Goku's great-great grandson," I stated, listening as the room got quiet.

"What about mine?" Bulma asked, her eyes wide. I studied her, wandering if I should even say anything. I settled on nodding. My gaze slid away as she smiled, not looking at her, knowing her time line has already changed.

"Bella!" I glanced back. Bulma had a scared look on her face. "What was that look for!?" I studied my best friend, sighing a little. We studied each other for a little while longer before I finally spoke.

"I have seen your future, how it was, before..." I paused, looking away. "It's not the same. Yours has already changed Bulma," I stated softly, staring out the window.

"How?"

I shook my head, not looking at her.

"You can't tell me!? I thought we were friends!"

I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose. "It involves...people in this room, and it's already changed. I can't tell you anymore than that."

I could feel everyone staring at me, but didn't meet anyone's eyes.

"What about mine!?"

I looked up, glancing at Krillin. "No, yours hasn't changed. Yet."

"What do you mean, yet?" the man asked, scratching his head.

I sighed, "I told you, it's all about choices. What I've seen is not for certain, because there is that possibility that a different decision could be made!"

I looked around at everyone in the room, slightly rolling my eyes at the confused looks.

"For instance, what if when Vegeta had first came, Goku didn't give him that second chance! What if he had let Krillin kill him!? It would have changed many lives, many futures!"

"How do you know about that?" Krillin asked, looking a little scared.

"I saw it," I said simply, "And I'm not answering anymore questions!"

"One more Onna," Vegeta said quietly. I glanced over at him, a little scared at what he was gonna ask. He must have seen it on my face, because he smiled a little, to the surprise of everyone! Yeah! Even me! I can't believe he actually smiled, in front of people! I waited, with everyone else, to see what he would ask. He leaned forward a little, his gaze steady as he clasp his hands in front of him.

He studied me for a moment before speaking. "Do I..." he paused, a muscle working in his jaw for a moment before he spoke again. "Do I ever achieve super saiyan?" he asked softly.

I studied him, my brows furrowed. I knew that wasn't what he was gonna ask at first. I could tell by the look on his face. But I didn't say anything about it, just blinked at him for a moment.

"You mean you haven't already?"

He continued to study me, both of us ignoring the curious glances the others were sending us. Yeah, no! Not everyone knows that we have a (cough) relationship.

"You tell me," he stated, holding my gaze.

We studied each other for a few seconds, before I finally spoke.

"Yes," I said firmly.

"When?" Vegeta asked softly, not moving from his position on the chair.

"You should already be one," I stated, ignoring the surprised gasps from the other fighters. I saw a small smile appear on his face as he kept his gaze locked with mine, until he grunted, sitting back in the chair. I blinked, finally moving my gaze away from him.

I got up, sighing. Bulma stopped me, her voice ringing over everyone else.

"What about you Bella! What's your future?" Bulma asked, studying me curiously. Everyone quieted down, waiting for my answer.

I folded my arms, not saying anything for several minutes. I flinched a little, keeping my gaze averted.

"I don't know," I finally stated, biting my lip. "I can't see mine," I whispered, before leaving, not looking at anyone.

That's what scared me the most! Not the fact that I knew these peoples maybe futures, and what happens before it actually occurs. The fact that I didn't know if I would die here, never making it home, not knowing how long I actually had here, terrified me! It made me gasp for breath, thinking that maybe I would die with Buu coming, or before! What would happen to me if I died in this time! Would I just cease to exist, or would I actually be able to be wished back!? Would I die here, only to return to my time? I reached my room, hurrying through it before I broke down. I walked to the window, feeling the first spill of tears going down my face. I fiercely swiped them away, not turning when the door opened behind me. A minute later arms wrapped around me, pulling me towards a hard chest, my hand coming up to rest on Vegeta's shoulder. Our eyes met in the window, our reflections staring back at us. I swallowed, staring at him, letting him see the fear in my eyes. He slowly turned me, laying his forehead against mine as he studied me. I closed my eyes, moving a little closer to him, my hands clenching his shirt. I heard the rumble of his voice in his chest as he spoke.

"I want to ask you something," he whispered, wrapping an arm around me and pulling me closer. I shook my head, biting my lip.

"Please don't," I asked, terrified he'll ask something about our relationship. I didn't know that! He was supposed to be with Bulma! He rubbed a hand up and down my back, his arms tightening slightly before speaking.

"Shhh," He buried his face in my neck, "I was going to ask you something different out there," he stated softly.

"I know," I whispered, listening to him grunt.

"I want to ask you now," the prince whispered, his lips moving against my neck.

I wrapped my arms around him, a sob choking me. I hid my face, a slight tremor going through me as I waited for him to ask what he wanted to know. He seemed to hesitate slightly before voicing his question.

"Do I..." he paused, and I felt him tighten his hold around me. "Do I fall in love?"

I froze. Oh God! Why did he have to ask me that!? I could feel panic start in my chest, and I gasped. I didn't look up as he straightened, keeping my face averted. I didn't know the answer to that! I mean, come on! This is Vegeta, the prince of Saiyans! Not in a million years would I expect him to ask me about _love_! I felt him put a hand under my chin, and I let him raise my terrified eyes to his gaze. He studied me, seeming to wait for my answer.

"I don't know," I finally said softly, sliding my gaze away as I spoke. The arm around my waist tightened, and he lowered his head to my neck again. I listened to him take a deep breath, cupping the back of my head with a hand, before speaking.

"I can tell you now," he whispered.

My eyes widened, and my heart started beating faster. I swallowed, closing my eyes. I know how hard the prince can be, and I didn't know if I could bare it if he made a simple issue out of our beginning relationship. Almost wishing I was somewhere else, I waited, my fingers around his arms tightening. I was suddenly terrified he was going to brush me off. The feeling grew as Vegeta kept silent, and I looked away from him, staring out the window. I felt him raise his head, but couldn't look at him. I could feel his gaze on me, studying me. A hand came up and rubbed the side of my face, and I finally looked back at him. We studied each other before he swooped down and captured my lips. I clutched his neck, my body pressed against his. He lifted slightly, our lips still touching. "I do," he whispered against my mouth, before kissing me again. I felt him lay a hand on the back of my neck, moving his head and changing the angle of the kiss. I felt a whimper come out, and he put his hands under my behind, lifting me. He never broke the kiss, walking towards the bed. I held onto his neck as he laid me down, feeling the bed dip as he settled over me, resting his weight on his hands. He continued to kiss me, not letting up as our hands roamed over each other. He kept kissing me, seeming not being able to stop. I moaned, feeling him put a hand under my top. He lifted up, yanking his shirt off, before capturing my lips again. Both of his hands were under my shirt now, slowly moving upward, pushing the blue top up, exposing my sports bra. I shivered as his thumbs grazed the underside of my breasts, moving away a little and jerking my shirt off. He didn't return, just tugged my bra off as well. The man captured my lips again, making me groan. I'm gonna have major swollen lips tomorrow! But hell! I didn't care! I kissed him back just as fiercely. I suddenly leaned back, studying him for a moment. His eyes were questioning as they met mine.

"You were talking about me, right!?"

I watched him slightly roll his eyes, a small smile appearing.

"I swear Onna," he whispered, leaning back down. "I worry about you sometimes," he murmured before capturing my lips again.

Well hell! If you knew what I knew! Wouldn't you want to clarify too! Ha! Thought so! This man is just full of surprises, isn't he!?

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all have enjoyed this story so far!**

**Please REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**What's a Dragonball Z story without any fighting!? Yeah, that's what **_**I**_** thought! **

**Warning: Language!**

Until I met You...

Chapter 8

Unfortunately I didn't get to spend the time I wanted with the prince. They left the next day, all the fighters, and headed towards the lookout. To train in the hyperbolic time chamber. Trunks showed, and I pulled him aside and convinced him not to mention anything about his parentage. He seemed surprised that I knew who he was, but that didn't worry me. What had me worried was the fact that he was different. It wasn't the same Trunks that I knew came back from the future! First off, he had dark hair, and his eyes were green. He still looked almost exactly like before, his features, but they were...slightly different. It was weird! I looked at him again with narrowed eyes. Maybe its because I'm actually seeing him in person, and not on television. Yeah! That must be it! I glanced at Vegeta. Look how much more sexy he is in person! Goku too! They were better looking in person than on T.V. The guys were still giving my suspicious looks, which I ignored. They did, however, gape at us when Vegeta kissed me before leaving. I ignored that too! I stood with Bulma and ChiChi as the fighters left, some still giving Vegeta weird looks, but otherwise didn't say anything. I waved until they disappeared, and stood there for awhile longer, staring at the sky. I shivered. Dread settled in my chest, and I didn't know why! I knew what happened, but like I told ChiChi. It can change in an instance with one decision. I took off walking, ignoring the questions of my two friends, heading towards the sanctuary of the garden, where I first met Vegeta in person. I stayed there the rest of the day.

The days flew passed, and it aggravated me to no end, not knowing if things are the same or not. Who has actually...died, and who lived. About a week after they left, Yamcha and Krillin showed up, holding Goku. I let them know that it was the heart virus, having ChiChi go get the antidote from their room. We laid him down in a different room, in case it was contagious. His wife never left his side, and everything that I told them would happen, has came to pass. I found this out by, of all people, Yamcha. He also apologized for the way he acted towards me while here. I didn't say anything, just kept my mouth shut. I figured he was doing that because he was scared of Vegeta. I stayed away from him regardless, spending my time in the garden during the day, and sometimes at night. The cat stayed by me when I was in there, not running off like before. I wandered about that, but didn't delve too deep into it, keeping my mind focused on praying that everyone came home safe. And finally, almost a week passing since the men left, they returned. I cried when I saw Vegeta, watching from the window. He looked up, as if he knew I was there, and disappeared into the house. I was happy that they all made it back, but Vegeta was the one I wanted to live. For purely selfish reasons! For myself! I didn't know what I would do if he died! I heard him enter our room (he had moved in before they left) and come up behind me. He pulled me to him without saying anything, just let me ball on his chest, running a hand through my hair and settling his mouth on the top of my head. I didn't let him leave the room until dinner, wanting him close to me, knowing what the coming days are going to yield. The future Trunks still puzzled me, though! He actually smiled at us, when we came down the stairs later that night, not looking the least bit upset. It was...weird. Of course, Vegeta took it the wrong way! He thought the boy was looking at me! He growled at him as he passed, and I rolled my eyes. Cuz' seriously! I wouldn't be able to look at anyone else from now on! Not after being with the prince! I swatted him on the arm, before sitting at the table, taking the seat beside Vegeta. He laied a hand on my thigh under the table, and didn't move it the whole meal. He was staking his claim! Which I thought was sweet, if a little barbaric! And unnecessary! By now I'm sure everyone knew we were a couple! Goku finally got better, the ten days waiting on the tournament with Cell to begin. Everybody kept bugging me who fought him, but I just shook my head. I couldn't tell them. It would possibly mess things up! I wished them good luck when they went to train again in the time chamber once more before facing the monster, and I held my breath, not knowing if everything would go as followed when it happened in my time. The only thing I would want to change, is Goku dying. Having ChiChi go through that. I prayed that that part, at least, had changed. Perhaps for the better. I know one other thing that seemed to change with this time line. Vegeta was more mellow, more calm. The only outburst I've seen from him is when he first came back from space, when Yamcha threatened me. It was odd, and great, at the same time! This time I never left the garden, not even to eat! Bulma brought me food, which I just picked at. I kept thinking about Goku and Gohan going up against Cell. How Goku sacrifices himself, how the android comes back and kills Trunks! Needless to say, I was basically hyperventilating the whole time waiting for the men to come home. This must be what people experience in my other time, when their loved ones go off to war! Oh God! How do they stand it! Especially when the man or woman has to go back! It was slowly killing me! Bulma finally got out the charter jet, and we flew to Kami's lookout. I studied Dende, the new guardian, curiously. I'd never seen him in real life the whole time I'd been here. The only namekian I had met was Piccolo! The boy was cute, if a little too shy! I think he blushes more than I did! I got to check out the lookout, the way it looked for real. It was bigger than it seemed on television, and the air denser, because of it being so high up! Mr. Popo was an odd one to meet! I actually didn't know how to act when I finally met him! But I got over it, and stayed seated on the steps to the guardian chambers. I really didn't want to ask Dende what was happening, scared that it would be different than what I remember. Then a few days later, I woke up to men talking. I slowly got up from the bed (Dende had given us women the chambers), and slowly walked towards the entrance. I peeked out. It was Yamcha and Piccolo, standing by Trunks body, and the dragon was being summoned. Not wanting to miss any of this, I brushed passed the men, coming to stand beside Bulma. I saw Yamcha come to stand a few feet from us, a frown on his face. Gee, you would think beating Cell would make him happy! Well, can't win them all!

"Who do we wish back first?" Bulma asked, looking at everyone.

"Goku," Yamcha snapped, crossing his arms.

I looked behind me at Trunks' body. Something clenched in my chest at the sight, and I looked at Bulma.

"Why don't you wish Trunks' back first? He's still got his body, and he's still on our plane."

I saw Yamcha tense, but didn't look at him.

"Why don't you want to wish Goku back first?" He asked, glaring at me.

"Well, Yamcha," I explained slowly. "Trunks still has his body, and he's right here!" I said, gesturing to the boy.

"Yeah but we'd rather have Goku here than him!" He said, jerking his thumb behind him. Something in me burned at his words.

"You know what! You're an asshole! How can you say something like that!"

I pointed to Trunks. "He's just a boy!"

"You know what, I really don't like you!" Yamcha stated, his lip curling a little.

The others were listening, not making a sound. The dragon even seemed to be listening, staying silent as we argued. I narrowed my eyes, a growl coming from me as I glared at him. Yamcha took a step towards me.

"And you know what else!" he practically yelled. "I wish you were as strong as..."

The others started yelling at him to shut up, but he ignored them. My eyes widened.

"What are you doing?" I whispered, "Don't finish that sentence Yamcha!"

"I wish you were as strong as Vegeta, so that I could actually hit you without anyone interfering!" Yamcha yelled, his hands raised at his sides.

"What the fuck did you just do!?" I yelled, looking up, wide eyed, as the dragon spoke.

"I CAN GRANT THAT WISH!"

"No! Shit Yamcha, you dumbass-"

I stopped speaking as a white light appeared around me, my whole body burning. It felt like I was on fire! It seemed to never end, and then it did. My breath left me as I fell to my hands and knees, a gasp escaping. I felt Bulma put a hand on my shoulder, only to jerk back in surprise, listening with half an ear as she gasped. I slowly stood, blinking a little as the spots disappeared. Everyone was staring at me.

"What?" I looked down at myself, not really seeing anything different. Until I saw the tail wrap around my waist. I actually jumped a foot, letting out a scream.

"I've got a tail! What the fuck! What did you turn me into!? I have a fucking tail!" I was screaming at this point, staring down at myself, then back up at the man responsible. I felt a snarl pass my lips as I started towards him. Yamcha backed away, his face white. If I wasn't so pissed, it would have been hilarious!

"What the hell did you turn me into!" I yelled, pausing as the dragon started to speak.

"LITTLE ONE!" I looked over, watching as it slowly lowered its head. The dragon seemed to study me for a moment before speaking, its booming voice echoing over the lookout. "YOU ARE A STRONG ONE NOW, SAIYAN WOMAN!"

My eyes widened, and I felt a snarl escape passed my lips. I slowly moved my head, turning blazing eyes on the man across from me.

"You turned me into," I paused for a moment, taking a step forward, "ANOTHER DAMN RACE!"

I started walking forward. "I'm going to kill you! I can't go home like this!" The dragon speaking froze me in my tracks.

"YOU CANNOT CHILD! THAT DOOR IS CLOSED TO YOU NOW!"

I looked back at the dragon, wide eyed. "My sons," I whispered, pain starting in my chest.

"YOUR SONS NO LONGER KNOW WHO YOU ARE! YOU DO NOT EXIST IN THAT TIME ANYMORE!"

I stared at the ground, listening to the dragons' words, my fists balling at my sides. I felt Bulma touch my arm, asking me something. I slowly lifted my head, feeling the sudden urge to rip that fuckers throat out! I watched him, my lip curling, as he backed away. I took Bulma's hand off me, a snarl coming from my lips as I launched myself at the man responsible for taking my children away from me.

* * *

I felt satisfaction go through me as Yamcha's body smashed the tiles, the floor crumbling in as he hit. I followed with a snarl, bashing him in the chest with a foot, picking him up and punching him in the jaw, appearing behind him and bashing him in the back, then slamming him into the ground, all within seconds. Goku tried to intervene, once he was wished back, but he quickly left me alone, seeing as how I punched his lights out. No one was gonna interfere in my fight! I crossed my arms, my face impassive, waiting for the scarred warrior to get up. My tail unraveled, smacking the ground in rage a few times, before wrapping back around my waist. I picked Yamcha up, and flung him over the lookout. Being as battered as he was, he just fell. I watched for a moment, before following him. I was bent on killing the son of a bitch! After passing the clouds, I grabbed his shirt, yanking him down hard. I listened, not caring, as he slammed the ground, an ear shattering scream coming from him as something snapped. I was hoping it was his spine or neck! I studied the bloody pulp, my lip curling a little as I felt a weak ki signal from him, and blasted down, intent on snuffing it. Goku appeared in front of me, but I just barreled past him, as if he wasn't even there. He wasn't going to stop me! Nobody was going to stop me, dammit! I landed in front of the small crater created by Yamcha's body, watching as he struggled to stand. I planted my foot in his face, watching him skid across the ground. Son of a bitch! Take my kids away from me! I walked slowly up to him, glaring down at the prick, before slamming my foot into his chest. I listened to him scream for a moment.

"What's the matter Yamcha! Thought you wanted to beat my ass!"

I picked him up, a snarl ripping from my throat.

"That's why you made the fucking wish, you bastard!"

I backhanded him, not moving as he flew sideways, rolling before splashing into the water. I didn't move to get him out. I hoped he drowned! I crossed my arms, studying my fingernails while I waited. Goku appeared in front of me, with Vegeta.

"Stop Bella," Goku said softly, his eyes intent on my face.

I narrowed my eyes, my lip curling. I swung. My fist connected with his jaw, and he went flying back, smashing into a boulder. I looked over as Yamcha managed to climb out of the water, and started stalking over to him. Someone grabbed my fucking tail! I froze, looking back. My eyes widened. Vegeta had a hold of my tail, a hard look on his face. He had something in his eyes, but I ignored it, focused on his hand wrapped around my tail. I didn't move, just watched as he stepped closer, keeping a firm hold, his eyes intent on my face. He stopped when he got a foot away from me, a muscle jumping in his jaw.

"No more Onna," he whispered, his eyes roaming my face.

I curled my lip a little, looking away with a growl. How dare he intervene! I looked back, trying to pry his hand off my tail, but he wouldn't let go. I raised blazing eyes to his face.

"Let go of my damn tail!" I practically shouted.

A muscle started twitching under his eye, his face seemed to get harder. But he didn't let go, just started rubbing it with his thumb, which sent all kinds of emotions running through me. Desire mostly! Shit! My eyes closed, a small moan escaping. I gritted my teeth, opening them again and tried to take my tail away from him again. He wouldn't budge. He grabbed me around the waist, studying me again before glancing over at Goku.

"You might wanna go ahead and grab him, Kakkarot," he gestured to Yamcha with his head, ignoring my snarl. I struggled in his hold, but really couldn't do anything with his fist around my tail. Goku studied us, before walking over and lifting Yamcha out of the water. Dammit! I was hoping he would have died already!

"Don't you fucking dare intervene!" Goku ignored me. "Dammit! I said this is my fight, and you have no business butting in!"

Both men ignored me, Goku flew away, with the bastard, I might add! I snarled again, struggling even harder in Vegeta's grasp. He didn't let go though, just continued to hold my tail, rubbing with his thumb. It made my knees a little weak, which I knew was his damn intent! I struggled even harder, to hell with his hold!

"Don't make me do it Ai," Vegeta whispered in my ear, something like pain shadowing his voice. I looked back at him, slightly confused, but his face was impassive, giving nothing away. I decided it was my imagination, and pushed against him, trying to free myself. A gasp escaped when he did as promised. He squeezed my fucking tail! A small whimper escaped before I went limp. I vaguely felt him gather me to him before I passed out.

* * *

**A/N: Ai means Love in Japanese!**

**Please REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Warning: Lemon**

Until I met You...

Chapter 9

Needless to say, they kept Yamcha away from the compound. I woke up in my room, feeling like I'd been hit repeatedly, by a two-by-four. My tail ached as well. I let out a yelp, and looked behind me. Yeah! I still had it! Oh God! What the hell is gonna happen to me next! Should I have said that!? I seem to be jinxing myself lately! I jumped up, going to the bathroom. I locked the door behind me, hesitating for a minute before looking in the mirror. Yes! I was terrified to see what I looked like now! I sighed with relief. It wasn't too bad. I still looked like me, just stronger. If that makes any sense at all! My eyes were still green, my hair was now black, but that wasn't really a worry, seeing as how my hair had been dark brown to begin with. And it had a lot of volume now. It kinda stood like Goku's, but it went down, not up. It just had a lot of oomph! My muscles seemed more defined than before, and I felt like I could take on the world! Is this what Goku and Vegeta feel all the time!? Wow! It was amazing! I slowly wrapped my hand around my tail, studying it. I didn't want to accidentally make myself pass out! The pain of Vegeta squeezing it was still fresh, and I felt a small growl escape. Damn him! He and Goku had no right! I sighed, rubbing my hand down the length, finding it interesting that it was soft, real soft! Not what I was expecting at all! I was thinking it would feel more like course hair, and prickly! It felt silky, and soft as butter! Interesting! I let it go, watching in the mirror as it automatically wrapped around my waist again. Huh! It was an odd sensation, the feel of it around my body, the slight pull against my lower back. I guess I would have to get used to it now! Damn Yamcha! Idiot! I muttered a little to myself, before leaving the bathroom, noting that Vegeta was no where around. I blinked, looking around the room. His stuff was gone. My chest suddenly felt tight! What the hell! I swallowed, a sinking sensation starting in my chest. I studied the room again, before leaving and making my way down to the living room. No one was there, but I knew people were in the house. I could feel their energy! That was kinda weird! But I knew from watching the show back home that a fighter could do that. Just for one thing! I'm not a fighter! Pushing those thoughts to the back of my mind, I went in search of life.

I found Goku in the backyard, sparring with Gohan. I winced a little as I walked up to him, avoiding his eyes. I shifted a little, rubbing a foot against my leg as I mumbled my apologies. I finally looked up when he stayed silent. He had a small smile on his face.

"It's okay Bella, things happen for a reason," he said softly, studying me.

I raised an eyebrow at that, but didn't comment. I smiled a little at Gohan before asking Goku the question mainly on my mind.

"Have you seen Vegeta?" I asked softly, my eyes widening as he kept silent.

He finally sighed, momentarily closing his eyes before looking back at me. "No, I haven't."

I swallowed, staring at the ground for a moment before crossing my arms. I furrowed my brows, a little confused.

"Well," I said slowly, "have you seen Bulma?"

He nodded slowly, gesturing behind me. I turned, watching the woman slowly walk up to me. What the hell! Is she scared of me or something! I almost laughed at that. She stopped a foot away from me, staring for a moment before seeming to shake herself out of it.

"Bella," she paused, looking away for a moment before glancing back. "Are you still wanting to help me in the lab?"

I quirked an eyebrow at that, knowing she wasn't going to ask me that a moment ago. But I didn't say anything about it, just grunted a little as I unconsciously searched the compound for Vegeta's energy. I didn't find it. A little confused, I turned my attention to the woman in front of me. I started walking back with her towards the house, my eyes searching the grounds.

"Have you seen Vegeta?" I asked, seeming for the third or fourth time! I watched, frowning, as she shook her head. Why doesn't anyone know where he is!? Why hasn't anyone seen him!?

"When's the last time you saw him?" I looked around, but my head whipped towards Bulma when I heard her answer.

"At the lookout," she said softly, swallowing as she let me study her.

"Bulma," I said this softly, my gaze going to the ground. "How long have I been out of it?"

"At least a week. Vegeta had to grab your tail pretty hard to stop you from killing Yamcha," she said softly, almost a whisper.

I winced, my body flinching a little. "I'm sorry," I looked back up at her when she raised a hand.

"Again. Don't apologize for something Yamcha did. He's an idiot! And he brought it on himself, wishing that!"

I nodded a little, before swallowing. Why was Vegeta's stuff out of my room!? Where was the prince!? I glanced over at Bulma.

"Did you take Vegeta's stuff out of my room?" I asked, watching her eyes widen.

She slowly shook her head, still staring at me with round eyes. I sucked in a breath, fearing the worst. Oh God! Then Vegeta did it himself! Why!? Did he leave me!? I suddenly turned and blasted off, not thinking twice about being able to fly, seeing as how I couldn't a few days ago! I searched for the man's energy, but was never able to locate it. What the hell! Where is he!?Did he...is he in space!? Wouldn't they have said so, if that were the case? Suddenly terrified about what all this means, I slowly lowered onto the ground, barely registering the rush of the waterfall I landed beside. I sank to the ground, taking a shuddering breath. What do I do now? I can't go back home! The dragon already said that I couldn't!? Wouldn't that make Vegeta happy, if he really loved me!? Was he telling the truth? Is he angry that I already had a few children? I can't help that! Did it put him off, to think of me with someone else before him!? But he knew I wasn't a virgin when we had sex the first time! What the hell!? Why would he just...leave me like that!? I felt a burning in my chest, taking a deep breath. I wrapped my arms around my raised knees, resting my chin on my legs. I didn't move, not even when it began to darken, the light quickly leaving as the stars appeared. I stayed where I was, not really wanting to go back if Vegeta wasn't gonna be there! What the hell am I supposed to do with myself now! Before I had a goal: to get home to my boys! Now that that is closed to me, what do I do? Live here! How am I gonna live here without a job, no money? I have that little bit from helping Bulma, but that's not gonna last long! I have to eat after all! And now with a saiyan appetite! Shit! I was famished at the moment by the way! But I didn't move, punishing myself with no food! I groaned, rubbing my stomach. I sighed after a few minutes, looking back up at the stars. I know it sounds archaic, and stupid! But I couldn't see myself living here without Vegeta around. I just couldn't! He...he's become so important to me, and I don't know what I'm gonna do if he leaves me. God! That sounds so pathetic! But...YOU try being with a man like that, then suddenly having him taken from you! Ha! Thought so! You wouldn't be able to stand it! I winced again, my stomach gnawing now. I moved, leaning against a tree as I stared at the water. It started getting chilly, and I knew it was getting late. I still didn't leave, not wanting to go back to the compound if a certain prince wasn't there. And according to Bulma, he hasn't been there in days! You would think he would want to know that I'm alright! Especially getting wished into another race, and everything! But he wasn't! And now the pain in my chest has worsened. Damn! I rubbed between my breasts, letting out a sigh. How come I keep jinxing myself! When I think it couldn't possibly get worse, or more complicated! Somehow, it does! Shit!

* * *

I spent around three days there, just thinking, taking dips into the water now and then, before finally leaving and slowly heading back to Capsule Corporation. I didn't go to the house though, I landed in the garden. My sanctuary. I sighed, slowly sitting down on the bank of the creek, not looking up at the rustling behind me. A moment later the cat crawled in my lap, seeming unfazed that I was different. Different hair, different body (somewhat), even different blood flowing through my veins! But it seemed to recognize me, non the less. For some reason, that made me start bawling. I grabbed the cat to me, being careful with this new strength, and sobbed. I could feel it's tongue rasping against my hand, and it head bunted me, laying down in my lap. It was sleeping now. It amazed me that it would be so trusting, laying in the lap of someone who could now crush it. Another sob ripped from my throat, realizing something. That's how it was with Vegeta. He could have snapped my neck with a flick of his wrist, but he was so gentle with me! I closed my eyes, swallowing. How come stuff like this happens to me!? Who did I piss off that would make my life constantly in hell!? What am I gonna do now, not real sure if Bulma will kick me out this time or not. Her boyfriend did get his ass beat, again!, thanks to me! I doubt she would put up with this much! I sighed, looking down at the cat in my lap. It was awake, watching me. And just like every other time, it lifted its front paws onto my shoulder, rubbing its head against my face, before shooting off and disappearing. I sighed again, slowly standing. I guess if Bulma is gonna kick me out, might as well beat her to it. I paused, studying the sky again, my arms crossed, my tail wrapping around me, before swallowing and turning away from the moonlight. I started back towards the entrance, deep in thought.

I slowly walked across the grounds, my brows furrowed in thought. I wrapped my arms around myself, ignoring the beauty of the night as I stepped into the kitchen. I could feel energies in the house, but they seemed to be sleeping. Thankful for small favors, I made my way to my room, leaning against the door once I got inside. I studied the bed, where I kept my laptop underneath the mattress. I walked over and pulled it out. A feeling of despair went through me to see all the pictures of my boys had vanished. I plugged in the USB, pulling up all my work. And taking a deep breath, slowly erased everything. I had no use for it now, no desire to continue anything I had been working on. They were just stories, fiction, something that I was actually living at the moment. I finally finished, clenching my jaw. I shut the computer off, staring at it for a moment before throwing it, uncaring, onto the bed. I quickly changed into my blue training uniform, knowing it will be more comfortable for what I was planning to do. I pulled the boots on, pausing and sitting in silence for a moment. I rubbed my eyes, slowly letting a breath out before standing. Ripping a slight hole in the back for my tail, I slowly made my way back down the stairs. I paused at the sliding door, taking one more look around. Thinking of Vegeta had me almost running back upstairs, to sit there and wait and see if he showed. But no, he had made it perfectly clear that he wasn't interested in me anymore. If he ever actually loved me at all! His actions say otherwise, though, and that's what finally had me stepping out, softly closing the door behind me. Within seconds, I was gone.

* * *

I flew. I can't even tell you for how long, or where! I just...did. I didn't pay any attention to the direction I was headed, didn't really care, to tell the truth. I was hurting too damn bad! I finally landed, when I couldn't feel the others energy any more, and sat. I laied my hands in my lap, and just studied the terrain. I had landed on an outcrop of a mountain, and scooted back, leaning against the wall of rock. It was chilly up here, but I didn't care. Just sighed, my tail wrapping around my middle. I stared out for awhile, not really seeing anything. I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I know, I'm jerking awake, still leaning against the wall of the mountain. Then I felt it. Goku's energy. I dimmed mine, almost to nonexistent, minutes before Goku appeared. He stopped a ways from my hiding place, looking around. I pinched my mouth closed, sorta angry that he would come looking for me, when I clearly did not want to be found. Someone else appeared beside him. My eyes widened. Vegeta! I thought...I thought he didn't want anything to do with me! I watched them look around, sighing a little because diminishing my ki for so long was wearing me down. But I lowered it even more, not really caring, and watched them. They weren't moving, just looking around. It was like they knew what I was doing, and waiting for me to either pass out, or show myself. Neither! Dammit! I crawled away, making my way down the other side of the mountain. I didn't use any energy. It wasn't hard, had twenty-six years of experience doing it after all! I paused at the bottom, holding my breath and looking up. They were still floating in the air, seeming to search the sky. I backed away, keeping them in sight until I went around the damn mountain, then ran. I know! I'm a coward! But I couldn't bear it if Vegeta looked at me with indifference! And I really didn't want to find out if he was using me or not! I was a human, well used to be, after all! I know he didn't really care for humans. Maybe I was just a distraction! A way for him to let loose some sexual frustration. Flattering! But it would still hurt! So I kept my ki level at almost nonexistent, and left them behind, hiding in a cave miles away. Praying that they would leave soon, I leaned my head back against the cavern wall, and waited.

They were there for awhile. I almost passed out from having my damn energy so suppressed, but they finally left after a couple hours. I sighed, keeping my eyes closed as I let my power come out. And regretted it as soon as I did. Because as soon as I let my block down, I felt Vegeta's power. It was right outside. Shit! I suppressed my ki again, but it was too late. He walked in, his gaze going straight to me. I bit my tongue, keeping from cursing out loud. Why was he here? He didn't care, did he? We studied one another as I slowly stood, letting out a breath. I crossed my arms, finally looking away and staring at the ground. My tail wrapped around my waist, tensing as he took a step forward.

"Why did you leave," I heard him whisper, taking another step towards me.

A little surprised at the question, I looked up. Our gazes met, and I clenched my jaw.

"Why did you?" I countered, watching his eyes narrow slightly. He took another step towards me, crossing his arms. He finally stopped, his feet shoulder width apart. He looked angry. A muscle was jumping in his jaw, and his eyes narrowed even more. We stayed in silence for several minutes.

"I didn't," he stated softly, watching my eyes widen.

I studied him for a moment before speaking. "But," I swallowed, looking away. "I thought you did."

I heard him move, and glanced back at him. He was standing in front of me, looking down at me with narrowed eyes. His eyes roamed my face, before his voice echoed in the small cave.

"Why would you think that?" he whispered. I softly gasped as I felt him lay his hands on my waist, tightening briefly, his touch gentle. I bit my lip, not saying anything for several minutes. I hesitated a little, wandering if I just overreacted or not! I turned my head and met his eyes.

"You took all your stuff out of my room, and you weren't around," I said softly, wincing a little at how childish that sounded to me. Vegeta didn't say anything, just continued to study me. I laid my forehead against his chest, slowly. I didn't know if he would push me away or not! But he didn't, staying still as I let out a sigh, leaning a little more into him and closing my eyes. I felt my tail unravel from my waist, wrapping itself around one of his wrists. His hands tightened on my hips again, pulling me a little closer without a word. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, letting a breath out. I felt the prince bury his head in my neck, his lips against my skin. I wiggled closer to him, a small smile appearing when he wrapped his arms around me, bringing me flush against him. I tightened my hold around his neck, listening to the silence. He still hadn't said anything, and I bit my lip. His chest vibrated against my ear as he spoke.

"Me and Trunks were out scouting. To make sure there were no more surprises at Dr. Gero's lab," he explained softly, his lips still against my skin.

"Why didn't anyone tell me? Why did they let me think you had left?"

Vegeta raised his head, meeting my eyes for a moment before his narrowed. A muscle started jumping in his cheek.

"Let's go find out," he said softly, before grabbing my hand and leaving the cave.

* * *

Okay, so it was all unintentional! They didn't _mean_ to convey that he had left me, but it sure as hell sounded like it at the time! And he said he had moved his stuff out so that it wouldn't seem like he was overwhelming me! You know, what with me being turned into a saiyan and everything! He had wanted to give me room! Especially after finding out I would never see my boys again! He's so sweet sometimes, even if I don't realize it at the time! I made him move it right back in! I've come to terms, a while back, that I might never see my two sons again. Especially after the one year mark when I was still here! I looked over at the prince, putting clothes away in his drawers, and softly smiled. I leaned back against the headboard, still watching him with heavy lidded eyes. He slowly closed the dresser, studying a gray shirt in his hands. It was the one he had given me when I first got here. He glanced up, pausing when he caught me studying him. He watched me as he sat the shirt down without looking, slowly strolling towards me. I felt a thrill go through me at the sight of him. He stopped at the end of the bed, studying me with a raised brow. I didn't say anything though, just slid my gaze over him before meeting his eyes again. He smirked, crawling onto the mattress, slowly coming towards me. I watched him, staying where I was. He rested his hands on either side of my hips, his gaze going over me before he lowered his head, wrapping his arms around my waist as he buried his head in my stomach. I rested my hands on either side of his face, basically cradling his head. I could feel his lips on me, a breath escaping him as he stayed where he was. Heat came off him, making me silently sigh. I ran my hands through his hair, both of us staying like that for awhile, until he raised up a little and moved my shirt, exposing my belly. He kissed my stomach, his hands on my hips. He did it again, moving just below my bellybutton. I bit back a moan, watching him. He didn't look up at me, just continued to run his lips over my skin. He got to my abdomen, and ran his tongue across my exposed skin, a moan escaping me that time. His lips met the waist band of my pants. He grasped it between his teeth, and pulled. He ran a hand up my stomach, my muscles contracting at the feel of him against me. He tugged with his teeth again, and my pants slid down my hips. I wiggled a little, a low moan coming out. He still didn't look at me, just started kissing my abdomen again, before spreading my legs and kissing my thighs. He ran his tongue slowly up each thigh, making me shiver. He did my panties the same as my pants, grabbing them with his teeth and pulling. They slid off easily, and he paused, running his lips across my thighs before grazing his teeth against my skin. I lifted my hips, groaning. He still hadn't looked at me as he spread my thighs, lowering slowly and licking me. He took his time, seeming not in any hurry. I clenched the covers, a cry escaping me. He licked me again, slowly moving across my skin, as if he was savoring the taste. He pushed my legs wider, laying his mouth over me. A shout escaped me, and I arched my back. Oh God! He didn't let up, even when I came, my thighs shaking. He continued to lick me, a low moan coming from me as I lifted my hips. He suddenly lifted up, grabbing me and turning me around. I lifted up on my hands and knees, looking at him over my shoulder. He still hadn't looked at me, which I thought was curious, but didn't really think about it as he grabbed my tail. I paused, not moving. He finally looked at me, his eyes meeting mine as he started moving his hand. He rubbed his hand down my tail, his touch feather light. I shuddered, closing my eyes. He softly clenched his hand around it, slowly moving up and down my tail. I could actually feel a purr emerging. I arched my back, pleasure going through me. He continued to rub my tail, a soft moan escaping me as it felt like I was going to come again. He let it go, grabbing my waist as he plunged into me from behind. A cry escaped me at the feel of him, buried inside me. My tail wrapped around his arm, seeming to try to hold him there. He slowly moved, his hands still grasping my hips as he went in and out. The soft pace was driving me wild, and I pushed back on him, listening to him growl. I shivered, doing it again. He kept his slow pace, his hands tightening on me. I could feel his muscles clenching, and looked back at him. His eyes were at half mass, studying me, his jaw clenched. He seemed to be holding on by a thread. I wanted him to snap. I bucked against him, watching him growl a second time, his teeth flashing. I arched my back, and did it again. I grabbed the headboard as he started slamming into me, a low growl coming from him. I lowered my shoulders to the bed, a moan coming from my throat. I felt him pause, pushing my legs further apart, before slamming into me again. Oh My God! He seemed to go deeper, his hands on my waist, holding me in place. I couldn't have moved if I wanted to! I reached back and laied a hand over his as I felt an orgasm rushing through me, and I shouted his name. He didn't stop, just continued as I whimpered, my nails digging into his hand. My tail started rubbing up and down his chest, flicking against his abdomen. That seemed to make him even hotter, his thrusts increasing as a low growl came out of him. My abdominal muscles clenched, and I gasped. I pushed against the headboard, pushing myself back against him. He moved his hand, sliding up to where my tail was located, on my lower back. Not really knowing what he was doing, my attention stayed on his hand, a low moan coming out. He laied his palm against my lower back, sliding his hand around the base of my tail, pausing for a moment before pushing down. A choked cry came from me at the intense pleasure that went through me. Another orgasm hit, and I lowered my head to the pillow, softly growling. He thrusts into me a few more times, before stilling as a snarl ripped from his throat, holding my body against him. I felt him shiver slightly, before slowly moving away from me. I sunk onto the bed with a sigh, groaning a little. Vegeta laied an arm around my waist, pulling me against him. My tail wrapped around his arm again, and I sighed a second time. I could feel his hard chest against my back, and slid my hand up his arm, moving closer. He growled a little in my ear, before grabbing the covers and pulling them over us. We laid there for awhile, quietly holding each other as our bodies cooled down. I finally turned, moving onto my back to look at him. I watched him slowly open his eyes, studying me. I reached up and cupped his cheek, my eyes roaming his face. I leaned forward and kissed him, my lips touching his as I whispered.

"I love you," I said softly, feeling his arm tighten around me. I didn't wait for an answer, just rolled over and wiggled back against him. I threaded my fingers through his, feeling the muscle move underneath my head, his arm resting under me. I closed my eyes, exhaustion finally grabbing me. I never heard, never woke as he whispered his response.

* * *

**Please REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Warning: Language!**

Until I met You...

Chapter 10

The months after the androids and Cell were quiet, everyone sort of settling into their regular lives. Some of the fighters were still weirded out that I could tell them what I saw happen at a certain moment in time, but I didn't really reveal anything else. Simply for the fact that Bulma and Vegeta's futures have changed. And Trunks'! Vegeta was with me, and Bulma was single. She broke up with Yamcha after that crap with the wish! About time! Hopefully she'll stay away from him this go around! And she didn't have a baby! Trunks had not been born! That sorta made me wanna cry! I actually liked Trunks! He was a great guy! But there wasn't anything I could do about it now! Especially since I'm with the prince! Hey! Don't judge! I tried to steer them two together, but apparently he never saw her like that! Go figure! I stared out into the little creek, absently petting the cat in my lap. I've decided to nickname it Shade, since it only appears when I'm walking around the garden, and doesn't stay for long until it disappears again! I felt it nudge my chin with its head, but didn't really acknowledge it. I was too deep in thought, thinking about the seven years we're supposed to have of peace. Note I said "supposed to have"! I've been careful to question stuff, seeing as how I seem to jinx myself at every turn! A couple other things were different from what I know of this time line too. Goku was alive, he didn't decide to stay dead. Krillin was not seeing 18, seeing as how he never got to wish the bomb out of her. Apparently Yamcha had used that wish when he turned me saiyan. Go figure! ChiChi got pregnant a couple months after she did in the show. We were just told, in fact. Trunks didn't automatically leave, he stayed. He was here now, as a matter of fact! I think he was sparring with Goku right about now. I've been sitting here awhile, so...well, they do fight for a long time! Saiyans! Hey wait! I am one! I can't say that now! Okay! I sighed. Men! Yeah! That was better! I looked down at Shade, smiling a little as the cat looked into my eyes. It seemed to be analyzing me! Which was just weird! It finally looked down, rubbing its head on my chest. Then it did like every other time. Rested its front paws on my shoulder and bumped heads with me. It slowly left this time, instead of shooting away like before. I stood, brushing my butt off before turning. And stopped. Vegeta was standing behind me, leaning up against a tree. He had his arms folded, his ankles crossed as he studied me. Why the hell didn't I feel his energy when he neared!? Was I that deep in thought!? Oh, Well! I strolled over to him, watching as he straightened. His gaze raked over me, starting at my feet and slowly moving up. By the time his eyes met mine, I wanted to throw him to the ground and have my way with him! But I refrained! Yeah! You bet your ass it was hard to do! I just arched a brow, watching as he ran his tongue over his teeth. Man! He is one passionate prince! My tail unraveled from my waist, flickering slowly behind me. I watched Vegeta study it for a moment, before raising heavy lidded eyes to me. Damn! I had forgotten about that! Saiyans can read each others' emotions by their tails! I guess now he knows how horny I am! I bit my lower lip, eying him. He closed the distance between us, sliding his hand around my waist and burying his face in my neck. I moaned a little just having him against me. I heard him take a deep breath, letting it out slowly. He ran his other hand up the front of my shirt, slowly unbuttoning it as he went up. I moved closer, rubbing his shoulders. I knew he was gonna love the lingerie Bulma helped me pick out. She had dragged me to the mall, of all places! ChiChi had showed up, going on about buying furniture for the new baby room, when the blue haired woman had stopped, eying something off to our right. I looked, not really knowing what had caught her eye. There was a lingerie store, and a toy store. Seeing as how she didn't have a boyfriend, or a baby, I really didn't know what the hell she was staring at! That's when she had grabbed my hand, along with ChiChi, and dragged me into what would consist as a Victoria's Secret store in the other world. Now instead of a sports bra, like I usually wear, I had on a black lace push up bra. That clasped in the front! And matching underwear! Yeah! He was gonna love it! I hope! He started kissing my neck, undoing the last two buttons, and slipping his hand in. He stilled, his hand cupping one breast, before raising his head and looking down. I felt him squeeze, studying my bra for a moment before looking up at me. I smiled! A low growl came from the prince's lips, looking back down at my breasts covered with black lace before lowering his head. My head fell back as I moaned, feeling him run his tongue over the tops of my pushed up breasts. I raked my nails against his neck, his hands moving to squeeze my backside. My tail came around, rubbing up his leg before wrapping around his thigh. Another growl came from the man, before he lifted up and captured my lips. He made love to my mouth, his hand snaking between us to unbutton my pants. I wrapped my legs around his waist, his arm around me as he turned, pushing me up against a tree.

"Hey, Vegeta!"

We both froze, not even having time to move apart before someone came out of the woods.

"Oh Shit! Sorry!"

I could feel my cheeks flame as Goku did an about face and quickly disappeared. I buried my burning face in Vegeta's neck, listening to his soft chuckle. I swatted him on the arm.

"That wasn't funny!" I said into his neck, letting my legs fall from his waist. I started buttoning my shirt back up as he moved away. He smirked at my red cheeks, and I narrowed my eyes at him. I stuck my tongue out, crossing my arms. I know! Childish! But I felt like it! I gasp as he captured my lips again, his hand going into my hair. He moved back, running a hand down my tail. That had me purring, and I almost jumped him! I didn't give a damn about Goku being within hearing range! I growled a little.

"Keep doing that and I'm gonna jump you," I stated softly, narrowing my eyes.

Vegeta smirked, nipping my lower lip before moving back. He grabbed my hand, pulling me with him.

"Come spar with me Onna," he said softly, not looking back.

"Oh I'll spar with you alright! Wait until we get back into the room-"

I cut off at the sight of Goku standing a few feet away, his hands over his ears. He was singing to himself. I looked at Vegeta, raising a brow. He just smirked. I laughed a little, both of us crossing our arms as we waited for the man to see us. He finally glanced over, after singing an awful rendition of "Who let the dogs out!" I burst out laughing, resting my hands on my knees as I tried to catch my breath.

"Oh my God!" I squeaked, looking up at Goku. "That was awful!"

I laughed again, slowly straightening. I took a breath, still sorta chuckling as the taller saiyan smiled, not the least bit offended! We headed towards the entrance, Vegeta grabbing my hand again as we started back.

"I'm sparring with the Onna," Vegeta stated, looking straight ahead. I groaned, while Goku beamed.

"That's great!" Goku said, seeming a little too excited about it! I glared at his head.

"Maybe for you! I don't know nothing about fighting!" I stated, watching as the two men in front of me stopped, and turned. They both studied me for a moment.

"What?" I said, looking from one to the other, crossing my arms.

"You seemed to know a lot about it when you were beating the shit out of Yamcha," Vegeta stated, studying me.

I clenched my jaw slightly, watching Goku nod in agreement. I fidgeted a little.

"Yeah, well!" I paused, tapping my fingers on my forearms. "I was mad! And he deserved it, by the way!"

"Well, Now we're going to see what you can do not mad!" Goku stated, a huge grin on his face.

Seriously! How does he stay so happy all the time! If I tried it, I would only give myself a headache! Vegeta grabbed my hand again, this time actually dragging me, seeing as how I tried to plant my feet every few yards. Goku just kept that stupid grin on his face, watching us. I stuck my tongue out at him, listening to him laugh.

"Don't you have to go rub your wife's feet!?" I yelled, watching as the happy saiyan slowed.

"Yeah! You're right! I should do that for ChiChi, huh!?"

I resisted the urge to smack him. "You knocked her up! It's the least you could do!"

"Hn," The sound of Vegeta's grunt had me turning back. He was studying me. While he was pulling me! "Now I know what to expect."

My eyes widened, and my mouth dropped. I admit! I sputtered a little bit! What the hell was I supposed to do hearing that!? I finally responded! After Vegeta had already turned forward!

"What!?"

Okay! Not the most intelligent response, I'll admit! I couldn't really think of what to say! What are you supposed to say when a hot, sexy prince makes a comment referring to you having his child! Flattered!? Yes! Uh...shocked!? You betcha! And all the saiyan did was turn and smile at me, before finally letting go of my hand as he walked a little, then turned back towards me. I watched him sigh after a moment, slightly rolling his eyes before strolling back over to me. He didn't say a word, just fixed my stance before moving backwards.

"You ready?" he asked softly.

"No," I admitted, looking down at my clothes. I started walking away.

"Where are you going Onna?" He hollered at my back.

"I'm not sparring in my good clothes!"

I could feel the eye roll! I quickly went and changed.

* * *

Goku was gone when I came back out. Hoping he went to give ChiChi that foot massage, I walked back to where I was before. Vegeta hadn't moved, still standing in the spot I left him in, arms crossed. He just raised a brow as I got into the fighting stance he put me in before. He lowered to his, watching me for a moment before speaking.

"Ready Ai," he asked softly, his eyes intent.

"No...not really," I murmured, eying him.

He launched himself at me. I squeaked, covering my head. Don't judge! It was a reflex response! I was human for twenty-six years! You try not cowering when someone like him comes at you! Nope! Didn't think so! I looked up when nothing happened. Vegeta was standing in front of me, an eyebrow raised. He looked like he was trying not to laugh.

"What was that!?"

My face reddened, and I straightened. I cleared my throat. "Reflex response!"

He smirked, laughter in his eyes. I glared at him.

"Hey," I said loudly, poking him. "I was a human a lot longer than I have been a saiyan! Don't judge!"

He didn't say anything, just watched me for a few minutes in amusement, before moving back to his original spot.

"Why don't you just think of me as Yamcha," he stated, studying me.

"Eeeewww! Hell no! I wouldn't have sex-"

"Talking about fighting Onna!"

I huffed, closing my eyes. I heard Vegeta ask me what I was doing, and frowned.

"Hush!" I said, not opening my eyes. I heard his slight chuckle, and his comment. I gave him the finger. He snickered.

"As long as your taking, we won't have time to do that tonight!"

"Shut up!"

Thankfully, he did. I mentally sighed, everything Yamcha has done sped through my mind, and my eyes popped open. I vaguely saw Vegeta start in surprise, before I launched myself at him.

* * *

Seeing as how a certain someone wished me to be as strong as Vegeta, I'm proud to say I held my own, for a little while. But I was sloppy. Even I could tell that! The way I fought Yamcha was almost on autopilot! I was working on instinct, and my rage! With Vegeta!? It was different. I wasn't angry at the man, I didn't want to kill him, and I did care if he lived or died. Needless to say, I sucked. I also told Vegeta this, and he just gave me a kiss, and said that it would soon come natural. I didn't see that happening! They had been training almost all their lives! Here I was, almost thirty, and just starting! Yeah right! Eating was natural! Breathing was natural! Vegeta's sexiness was natural! Me being able to fight like the prince or Goku!? Don't think so! But they kept encouraging me. By they I mean Vegeta, Trunks, Bulma, and Goku. Even Gohan, which was a little embarrassing, being around a twelve year old and knowing he could kick your ass! But the prince pulled me out there every day, ignoring my protests that I sucked, and training with me until it was time to eat, then doing it all over again. Sometimes he would even give me a break! He would let Goku train me! Yeah! I know! The break is supposed to be for me, not for someone who already knew everything about fighting! Butt munch! After about three weeks of this, he pulled me out to the training area once more, before stepping to the side. I shot a confused look towards him, wandering why he wasn't taking his usual stance across from me. He crossed his arms, studying me for a moment before speaking.

"We're gonna train...a little different today," the prince stated, his gaze steady on me as he seemed to be thinking about something. I just raised a brow.

"I watched you fight Yamcha, when he made that wish," he murmured, and my jaw clenched just thinking about it. "And I could tell," he continued, "that you unconsciously know how to fight."

I smiled a little at him, until Goku appeared across from me. I could feel my face blank for a moment, before a snarl appeared. Yamcha was beside him. The saiyan had a firm hold on his arm, ignoring his glares. Vegeta's voice had me slowly turning back towards him.

"That's why," he paused for a moment, taking a step closer. "The scarred warrior has agreed to be your punching bag today," he said, ignoring the man's protests.

I smirked, narrowing my eyes at the asshole. I only listened with half an ear to his yapping. Did I tell you I thought he talked too much!

"I didn't agree to anything! You dragged me here under false pretenses! And I don't want to be around her!" He glared at me, which I ignored.

"Would you shut up, Yamcha!" My eyes widened on Goku, listening to him practically yell at the warrior. "You caused this! So suffer the consequences!"

"I already did! When she almost killed me the first time!"

Goku didn't say anything, just flung the man's hand away and backed up. I didn't need any more invitation. I slowly smiled. This was gonna be fun!

My tail unraveled from my waist seconds before I rushed the man. I smirked at the scared look on his face, and swung, watching him fly sideways. I appeared in front of him, punching him in the stomach. I watched him roll for a moment before stalking forward, grabbing him by the shirt and throwing him in the air. I watched him go up for a moment before I disappeared, reappearing over him and slamming my fists into his back. I grunted as he yelled in pain, slamming the ground. I flew down, smashing my feet into his chest. Ignoring the cry of pain, I shot my arm forward, blasting him in the face. This happened in less than five minutes! I was still really pissed, apparently! Vegeta grabbed me, ignoring my thrashing to get free. I wanted to finish what I started, dammit! I stopped when I saw Goku give Yamcha a senzu bean, stalking back to the side lines. Vegeta let me go, and I waited. He moved to stand beside Goku, watching. I narrowed my eyes, not taking them off of the scarred man. He groaned, slowly getting up. Soon he was as good as new. I grunted. Not for long! Without giving him any warning, I shot forward, smashing my foot into his face. He went flying back, Goku moving out of the way when he passed him. I followed, strolling over to where he landed. He slowly got to his feet, hate in his eyes. Good! Maybe now he'll actually fight! I slowly smiled. He launched himself at me, and it was like seeing someone in slow motion. I blinked, watching. When he was close enough to me, I swung. He fell, again! I walked around him, eying the man, my tail wrapping around my waist. He groaned, getting up with a curse. I was behind him when he stood, and I watched in amusement as he looked for me. I kicked him in the back. He went tumbling forward, shouting a curse this time. I sighed a little as he shot up, flying in the air. I narrowed my eyes, following after a moment. He bit out a stream of curses as I appeared in front of him, making him basically slam on the breaks. Seeing him so close, just made me think of the children I'll never get to see again. I could practically feel my eyes burning with fury. I grabbed him by the throat, slowly lowering to the ground. I narrowed my eyes when he tried to swing at me, and squeezed. I dropped him, kicking him in the stomach when he fell on his hands and knees. Goku caught him by the back of his shirt, studying me.

"Give him another one," I said, crossing my arms.

I ignored the raised eyebrow of both men, watching with disinterest as the rest of the fighters crowded by the kitchen door. Bulma and Trunks came out as well. Everyone was silent as Goku reached into the bag and shoved another into Yamcha's mouth. Within minutes, Yamcha was standing again. I stayed where I was, waiting. He sent me a hate filled glare, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. And like clockwork, he started running his mouth!

"You just got a few lucky hits in! You're a damn woman! You're not stronger than me!"

I didn't say anything, just let my eyes follow him as he walked back and forth in front of me, yapping away! God! That man never shuts up! I let a sigh out through my nose, watching as he came a little closer. I didn't move, just waited. The dumb ass actually stalked up to me. When he got close enough, I brought my knee up, hard! He grunted, falling forward a little. I curled my lip, putting a hand to his face and pushing him away from me. He slid back across the ground, scrambling up.

"What the fuck!"

"Lucky hit," I said, crossing my arms. I never took my eyes off the man. Which was amusing, because I could tell it was unnerving him.

"Stop staring at me, you bitch!"

I, of course, ignored him. I let my eyes follow him, watching as that seemed to make him even angrier. I smirked. With a yell, he blasted towards me, swinging. Now I don't mean to sound conceited, but this guy was slow! I just flew back, out of hitting range. When I got close to the house, I disappeared, appearing back behind him. I kicked him in the back again, not even uncrossing my arms. He flew threw the wall. I lowered to the ground, saying a half ass apology to Bulma, before Yamcha came blasting out. He tried to swing at me again, which actually had me sighing a little. I disappeared, appearing beside him and kicking him in the head. A chuckle escaped as he hit the ground, rolling a bit. He got back up, spitting mad.

"I wish I had never made that wish!" he practically screamed, his face red.

"Too late now!" I stated, raising a brow. I rubbed my fingernails on my arm, not looking up as I spoke.

"Are you gonna get up any time soon and kick my ass!?"

I heard his shout of rage, blasting off the ground. I looked up, sidestepping as he swung. He went tumbling behind me. I didn't bother looking. It was weird! I could hear everything that was going on! The man's footfalls, when he swung, knowing which way he was going to hit! It was actually pretty cool. I sidestepped again, watching as he went flying passed me from behind. I didn't bother uncrossing my arms. I mean! Seriously! What was the point! This guy was pathetic! If I had known how pitiful he was, I would have tried kicking his ass when I was human! Well, maybe not! He did wish for me to have the same power as Vegeta! Maybe that's why I think he's slow! I raised a brow at him, watching as his face seemed to turn purple. I grunted.

"Maybe you aughta give him another senzu bean, Goku" I said, watching Yamcha grit his teeth.

"Fuck you! You stupid whore!" he was yelling, which I thought was amusing since that seemed his only assault! His mouth! That made me snicker.

"What the hell are you laughing at!" Yamcha practically screamed.

"Your only defense is your mouth!" I smirked, watching as he seemed to get even angrier. I studied him, wandering when his head was gonna pop! That would be funny! I snickered again.

A couple people laughed around me, put I didn't pay them no mind. I just stood there and waited, while it seemed the man in front of me had a hissy fit!

"You're such a bitch!"

I cocked my head a little, seeming to think about it. I let my tail unravel, feeling it swing behind me.

"Well, I do have a tail!"

Yamcha was finally quiet, glaring at me.

"You finally done with your yappin'" I asked, sighing a little.

"You know what," he finally said, a slow smile forming on his face. I frowned. "It's a good thing I turned you into this." He paused for a moment. "Or else those kids of yours would have had to see what a pathetic slut their mother is!"

At the mention of my children, I snarled, my tail smashing the earth behind me moments before I launched myself at the man. I grabbed his shirt, and flew up. I pummeled the asshole, never giving him time to move as I beat the shit out of him. I didn't stop either, not even when he passed out. Vegeta had to grab me, or I should say, my tail! I snarled back at him when he did that, glaring at the man before looking forward again. Yamcha wasn't there. I looked down in time to see him smash into the ground, unmoving. I grunted, slowly straightening and slightly turning. I glared at Vegeta until he let go, before lowering to the ground. I snorted at the sight of Yamcha, before strolling into the house, asking Bulma what's for supper.

* * *

**A/N: (Chuckles) Yamcha's such an asshole in this story, isn't he!? The song mentioned is "Who let the Dog's out!" by Baha Men. **

**Ai = Love (Japanese)**


	11. Chapter 11

Until I met You...

Chapter 11

Someone showed up. Me and Vegeta were having a sparring match, Goku watching from the ground, when we all turned at the same time, Goku having shot up even with us when two pods appeared from the sky. They were just dots from where we were at the compound, but I could tell that the fighters needed to be there. The pods contained men who were strong...very strong! Of course, I went with them. This wasn't part of the time line that I knew, so this appearance had me very wary, hoping something drastic wasn't going to take place. Well, Vegeta didn't like me going one bit, but I did anyway. In case I could identify whoever was in the pods! We didn't even bother warning the people in the house, just shot off towards their landing spot. The other fighters joined, no one saying anything as we landed on a cliff, watching the two space ships carefully. It was quiet as the dust slowly dissipated, a whirring sound coming from down below as one of the pods opened slowly. A man stepped out, his attention automatically going to us. I eyed him, having never seen him before. Not in the time line of the show, anyway! He was tall, a little taller than Goku, and I could tell, just as strong. His hair was a deep maroon color, sort of in the shape of a Mohawk. He had olive skin, a line the same color as his hair running from his eyes down to his jawline. He had piercing blue eyes, the shade so bright it almost hurt to look at them. No! This was definitely someone I had never seen before! What the hell was going on now! The pod next to his opened, a man similar to him stepped out, except he was a little shorter, and his coloring was lighter, his eyes a vivid green and his skin an almost pale shade in comparison to the other man. They both studied us as intently as we were them. I took a deep breath, moving a little closer to Vegeta's side when they lifted, heading our way. The fighters tensed, the two saiyans on either side of me lifting their arms to their waist. The aliens lifted their hands.

"We are not here to fight you men," the taller one said softly. "We are here to help."

I eyed them with the rest of the group, still a little suspicious. "Help with what?" Goku asked beside me, his demeanor calm. But I knew he would be ready to fight any second if need be.

"We are here to help with the threat that is coming." The taller one spoke again, slowly lowering his hands as he looked us over. His eyes landed on me briefly, before moving over everyone else.

"What threat?" Vegeta asked. I felt his knuckles graze mine for a second before moving away. I knew he was trying to reassure me, but didn't want the men in front of us to use our relationship as a tool, just in case. So I didn't respond like I wanted. I really wanted to grab his hand and hold on tight, especially since this was yet another new development in the time line. It had me scared! Okay, so I was terrified! We all waited, some tense, for the two to elaborate exactly what they were talking about. The taller one moved a little closer, landing in front of us. His companion landed beside him, crossing his arms.

"There is a threat on the horizon," The man said softly, eying each of us. "One that will unleash horror onto this planet soon, possibly in as little as three years."

I felt fear slid down my spine. They couldn't possibly...! No! That wasn't supposed to happen for another seven years! Seven years! I swallowed, praying that the man wasn't talking about who I thought he was talking about! I stayed silent, a little shiver going through me. I felt Vegeta glance at me, but didn't look over. I kept my gaze trained on the two men.

"What sort of threat?" I asked, a little ashamed that my voice trembled slightly. The man's eyes seemed to bore into me for a moment, before his soft voice broke the silence.

"One that will need all the help that can be established to destroy," he said, his eyes never leaving me. "We felt the monster's power from our planet, and decided that, since his existence will affect the whole universe, we would help any way we could."

Vegeta spoke up beside me. "What makes you think we can't take the thing on ourselves!?"

"We don't think that," The smaller man finally spoke up. "We are just offering our assistance, since it will affect us as well."

No one said anything for several minutes. I studied the two men, swallowing. I opened my mouth, only to close it again. The taller one watched me, as if he could read my mind! I fought another shiver, not looking over as Vegeta actually turned his head to study me. I met the tall one's eyes.

"Are you..." I took a deep breath. I was terrified, okay! I was praying, _hard_, that he wasn't talking about Buu! "You're...not talking about..." My throat felt like it was gonna close! I had difficulty swallowing, made worse by the two in front of me, eying me!

"What do you know, child?" The tall man asked softly, moving his head a little, as if to focus his gaze more intently on me.

My eyes widened, and I took a step back. "No," I couldn't stop the word from passing my lips, even though I didn't mean to say anything. Everyone was now studying me! I could feel it! Their eyes were boring into my head! Goku and Vegeta were eying me, actually taking their focus off the two men and looking at me! Neither alien moved as I took another step back, my eyes feeling huge on my face. I, finally!, found my voice.

"Buu," I whispered, watching the two alien men in front of me jerk to attention.

"What do you know child?" The man asked again, a surprised look on his face.

I just shook my head, backing away. "Nonononono," I whispered, feeling my body tremble. "We're supposed to have seven years!" I backed up further, through the crowd of fighters behind me, never taking my eyes off the aliens. "Seven years! It's not supposed to happen now!"

"What are you talking about Onna?" Vegeta asked softly, taking a step towards me.

I didn't look at him, my gaze staying focused on the men in front of us. "We need more time!" I said softly, another shiver going through me. "It can't happen now! We're not ready!" My voice was getting shrill, I was ashamed to say. "We were supposed to have seven years!"

"What's going on Bella?" Goku asked, stepping even with Vegeta. I finally looked over, a pang starting in my chest. I could feel the sadness creeping onto my face as I studied the man who always sacrificed himself for those he loved. Now he wouldn't have a choice!

"We're all going to die," I stated softly, studying him for another moment before blasting off. Thankfully no one followed me.

* * *

I landed in the garden, by the creek. I didn't sit down, even though everything coursing through me actually had my legs shaking. I was terrified! This wasn't supposed to happen now! Seven years! That's when! Not in three damn years! Shit! It felt like I was going to start hyperventilating! I pressed a hand to my chest, taking a deep breath. I let it out slowly, taking another. I heard the men land behind me, not looking back. I started pacing, back and forth, my eyes on the water. I couldn't look at them! I couldn't look into the faces of my friends, knowing that when that monster came, we would not be ready! I couldn't...look at Vegeta, and know that he would possibly die as well! This was not supposed to happen so soon! What the hell happened! My tail unraveled, swinging furiously behind me, my body tensing with fear.

"Tell us what you know little one," I heard behind me.

I stopped pacing, studying the water for a few more minutes before slowly looking over my shoulder. They were all there. Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Piccolo, Tien, Yamcha, Krillin, Trunks. And the two aliens. I felt my face whiten a little more, my eyes landing on young Gohan. He was too young to die! I started thinking about everything I knew about the monster they came to warn us about, and took a shuddering breath.

"The monster...Buu," I paused, a long sigh coming from me as I continued to study the men behind me. I turned away as I started speaking again, my eyes closing in pain. "He's not supposed to show for another seven years," I stated quietly, swallowing. "In the...other...time line," my throat closed, thinking about everyone that will lose their lives.

"Other time line?" One of the aliens asked. I could feel them studying me with curiosity, not bothering to look at them. Silence fell around us as I tried to figure out what sort of information to give them, of what was to come. I turned and looked at the group.

"What are your names?" I asked softly, studying the two aliens that appeared out of no where.

The taller one spoke first. "My name is Aeron," he said softly, not taking his eyes off me. His companion stepped forward. "My name is Paris," the shorter one spoke more firmly, his eyes assessing as they both watched me.

"You didn't know who they were?" Goku asked, a little surprised. His eyebrows rose when I slowly shook my head.

Aeron looked at Goku. "How would she know who we were? We have never seen this female before," he looked back at me as he finished speaking, his eyes unreadable.

Everyone was quiet, waiting for my answer. I kept my mouth shut, turning back and studying the water.

"What were you talking about earlier? About another time line?"

I glanced back as the taller one, Aeron, who seemed to be the leader, spoke. We studied each other before I finally answered.

"I saw a time line...of events," I paused, crossing my arms. My tail wrapped tightly around my waist as I kept my gaze on the man. "That were supposed to happen, yet they're changing from what I witnessed, and..." I glanced at Vegeta, before returning my gaze to Aeron. "Happening differently than they were supposed to."

"Such as?" he asked softly, stepping forward.

I pressed my lips together, my eyes intent on the man stepping towards me. He stopped a few feet away, looking behind him at the others before returning his focus on me. I looked away, my eyes going towards the ground. I didn't know exactly what I was gonna say without incriminating myself. I hesitated a little.

"Such as you two showing. That didn't happen as I witnessed the events," I stated, not glancing up. "Or Buu appearing so soon." I finally looked up, meeting the man's eyes. "He wasn't supposed to show for another seven years. We were supposed to have those years of peace before he surfaced," I was whispering now, my jaw feeling like it was gonna lock. I did not want to tell them anything! Nothing about the coming years, simply for the fact that it has already changed so much! It terrified me, and I know they all saw it.

"How were you able to see this?" Aeron asked, his eyes a little wide. He seemed to be studying me with interest now, instead of suspicion. The rest of the group moved forward, waiting to see what I would say. See, I never told them how I knew of everything that has happened! I didn't even give them a hint! I was too afraid that they would hate me! That Vegeta would hate me! It was silent for several minutes. I didn't say a damn thing!

"I could read your mind, if it makes it easier-"

"No!" I practically shouted, my eyes widening as he spoke. I took a step back from him, eying him warily. The rest of the men were narrowing their eyes, studying me. Shit!

"Why won't you tell us?" Goku asked, confusion entering his eyes. It made me feel awful! I ducked my head down, not meeting his gaze. I could feel the flush rising on my face. I shifted a little, jumping back again when Aeron moved forward. I glared at him, keeping my gaze focused on him as I took another step back. I bit my lip, wincing a little.

"I...um," I cleared my throat. "Where I used to live," I paused, avoiding everyone's eyes. "Where I came from...I could see the events...happening." I sighed through my teeth, staying silent for several minutes.

"We know that Onna," Vegeta said softly, his eyes focused on me. I didn't look at him. "How did you see them?"

I flinched a little, dread coursing through me. He was gonna hate me, they all were, if I told them the truth! Oh God! What the hell do I say!? I could feel panic setting in, taking a deep breath. I still wouldn't look at anyone.

"I could...," Okay! I was terrified, and I didn't know what to do but tell them at least a little of the truth! I knew it was gonna come back and bite me in the ass! They were gonna hate me! But they also had, at least a little, right to know! "Um..." I hugged my crossed arms closer to me, fidgeting a little as I let a long breath out.

"Out with it already!" Yamcha snapped, earning a punch from Vegeta.

I smothered a laugh, although I was still scared as hell to tell them. I bit my lip as Yamcha landed, unconscious, on the ground. That was probably the last time Vegeta was gonna stick up for me after this!

"I could," I took a deep breath. "view what happened...whenever I wanted." I paused, turning my head away from them. "In my world, you weren't exactly...real to us," I whispered, wincing at the raised voices. "You were a sort of...entertainment to some."

There was complete silence, my ears burning with it as no one spoke.

"Were we to you?" Vegeta asked softly, his voice quiet.

My face drained of color, and I jerked my head up. I met his eyes. "No," I saw disbelief in his eyes, and felt my heart sink.

My eyes widened as he turned and walked away, not looking back as he disappeared through the trees. I swallowed, watching him. Oh God! Everyone else slowly left, Tien picking up Yamcha and flying away. Finally, the only people with me were the two men, and Goku. He studied me, his face impassive.

"I can't help what I can't control," I tried to reason, tears falling from my eyes. I watched in surprise as the saiyan's jaw clenched.

"But you didn't have to watch," he stated softly, before turning and leaving. The two aliens studied me for a moment before following Goku out of the garden. I stood there, my gaze focused inward, wandering what the hell I just did! I just lost my friends! I've lost the only man I ever truly loved over the truth! My breath hitched. Me and my big ass mouth! I should never have went with them today!

* * *

**A/N: Oh Man! Things aren't looking good for Bella are they!? Please stay tuned for the next installment!**

**Please Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

Until I met You...

Chapter 12

I paused before opening my bedroom door, feeling Vegeta's energy in there. I knew he was mad, probably disappointed. I took a shuddering breath, slowly opening it, glancing in. Vegeta was standing at the window, his back to the door. He had his hands resting on either side of the window pane, seeming to be leaning against the wood. I saw his back tense up when I opened the door, hesitating for a moment before slipping in and closing it behind me. I kept my gaze on him, leaning back against the door, my hand still on the handle. He didn't say anything, didn't move. My gaze slid over him, noticing the twitching muscles in his arms, his clenched jaw. He didn't acknowledge me as I slowly walked over to the bed, sitting down. I watched the prince, praying that he wasn't going to leave me, especially after everything that's happened between us. Neither of us spoke, Vegeta never looking at me as we stayed in silence. I hugged a pillow to my chest, feeling a pressure behind my breast bone. A shuddered breath left me, my eyes never leaving the man across the room. I finally couldn't stand it anymore, and opened my mouth.

"Vegeta-"

"Do you know," He said, cutting me off. His voice was low in the quiet room. "how foolish you've made us out to be?"

I swallowed, a tear running down my face. "It wasn't-"

"Of me!?"

He finally looked over at me, slowly moving his head and glancing towards me. He didn't meet my eyes, barely looking at me before returning his attention to the window. I choked back a sob, knowing that this man valued his pride above all else, and I just gave it a devastating blow! He'll probably hate me forever! Oh God! What do I do! I shifted on the bed, praying that he would at least understand.

"Vegeta-"

"Don't speak to me!" A muscle clenched in his jaw, his eyes narrowing. He never looked back over at me, just slowly straightened from the window, before turning to leave.

I jumped up. "How can you condemn me for something I have no control over!?"

He paused, his back to me. Neither of us spoke for several minutes. His voice finally cut through the silence.

"You didn't have to watch," he stated, echoing Goku's earlier words.

He didn't look back as he opened the door, never pausing as he closed it softly behind him.

I sank back onto the bed, my eyes on the door. It felt like my heart was actually breaking, the pain intensifying in my chest, making me gasp for breath. I clutched my chest, my hand balling around my blue top. I gasped for breath again, my hands shaking. He just left me! He's not going to forgive me for something like that! It's the prince! I know him, and he put his trust in me, and in one fell swoop, I shattered it! Me and my fucking big mouth! A sob ripped from my throat, and I swallowed, curling up on the bed. I didn't see anyone for hours, everyone staying away from my room. I officially screwed myself! Great! I can't stay here now!

* * *

It was dark when the bedroom door opened again. I sat up quickly, recognizing Vegeta's profile right away. He didn't say anything, just stepped in and closed the door. Neither of us turned a light on, the only thing making it visible was the moonlight coming in from the window. I swallowed, watching him slowly walk towards the bed. He stopped beside it, his gaze on the wall. He never looked at me as he spoke.

"I'm leaving," he stated softly, a muscle jumping in his cheek.

A gasp escaped passed my lips, and I lifted onto my knees. The prince wouldn't look at me, just kept his eyes focused on the wall behind me. I studied his profile, fear starting in my chest.

"Where?" I whispered, balling my hands up in the fabric of my pants.

He took so long to answer I didn't think he would. His arms stayed at his sides, his hands clenched. His body was rigid, as if he was holding his anger back by a thread.

"Space," he stated, narrowing his eyes.

I gasped again, moving and settling in front of him. He still refused to look at me, looking over my head when I moved. I grabbed his shoulders, my grip tightening when he turned his face away, not acknowledging me.

"Take me with you," I whispered desperately.

His body tensed even more, if that was possible! I could feel the muscles jumping underneath my hands, the heat coming off the prince burning. He seemed to be gritting his teeth, his face hard. He suddenly moved his head, his lips capturing mine. I whimpered at the fury in the kiss, his mouth moving over mine fiercely before he wrenched away, turning and leaving. I stayed kneeling on the bed, even after I heard his ship take off.

* * *

Needless to say, I left the compound. I couldn't be around people I knew hated me now. I went to the lookout, hoping I could talk to Dende. He still had the dragon balls, and since it was over a year when they were last used, I wanted to summon the dragon. I had a few things to fix!

"Please Dende," I pleaded, watching the guardian hesitate again. A long sigh came from him, and he bowed his head. He kept his eyes closed as he spoke.

"Are you certain?" he asked softly, finally looking up at me. I nodded, meeting his eyes. Another huge sigh came from him, almost making me want to sigh! I bit my lip, crossing my fingers as I hoped the wishes I wanted to make worked. They would change things, for everyone. I watched the dragon's massive body appear, the sky darkening and thunder sounding around us. I took a deep breath, briefly closing my eyes before focusing on the red eyes of the dragon in front of me. Dende looked back at me, stepping aside and waving his hand, indicating I could start. Shenron slowly lowered his head, seeming to study me. His massive head almost touched the lookout, it was so low. His red eyes were steady on me as he finally spoke.

"WHAT IS YOUR WISH LITTLE ONE?"

I took a deep breath. "Is it true, that I can't go back home?" I waited with bated breath, not sure if he would actually answer my question. Probably was expecting a wish right away!

He hummed a little bit, his gaze never wavering. "YES," he said simply, seeming to be waiting.

"Well," I paused, swallowing. "Could you make me human again?"

The dragon studied me for the longest time. I met his red eyes, both of us seeming to analyze the other. His eyes glowed after a moment, before seeming to sigh.

"I CANNOT GRANT THAT WISH," he said, his whiskers waving a little.

My eyes widened, and I blinked at him before speaking softly.

"Why not?" I stared at the dragon. How come he could turn me into a saiyan, but not back into a human? That didn't make any sense.

" I CANNOT CHANGE YOUR FORM LITTLE ONE, OR IT WILL KILL THE LIFE INSIDE YOU."

My eyes widened even more, and I gasped. What!? The life inside me!? He's not talking about what I think he's saying, is he? I looked down at my stomach, touching it tentatively before slowly looking back up. Surprise, fear, and elation went through me at the same time! I was a mess! I took a deep breath, thinking of Vegeta, who had already left for space. And I didn't even know how long he was going to be gone! Oh God! He doesn't even know he's gonna be a daddy! He's gonna kill me! I swallowed, thinking of what I should wish for now, seeing as how what I wanted can't be granted. I know I didn't want him knowing where I was, if he even cared to search when he got back! Which he probably won't! I took another deep breath, clearing my throat.

"Can you make it to where no one can detect my ki, or that of my child?"

"What are you doing, Bella?" Dende asked beside me, but I ignored him, my eyes on the dragon.

I watched his eyes glow, and looked down. There was a necklace around my neck, a small marble-like charm hanging from it. I lifted my hand. There was an identical one in my palm. I studied them, running my thumb across the one in my hand, before sighing and studying the ground.

"WHAT IS YOUR NEXT WISH CHILD?"

I kept my gaze on the floor for a few minutes, thinking of everything that has happened. How Vegeta was supposed to get with Bulma, and didn't. How Trunks was never born! At least not yet! How different he looked from what I remember of the show, how everything is just so messed up! Especially since I came here! I swallowed hard, starting to speak before I even knew what I was going to say.

"I wish Vegeta happiness," I whispered, my eyes still on the tiles of the lookout. "No matter what happens. I wish for the prince to find happiness in his life, no matter who its with."

I glanced up in time to see the dragons' eyes glow, before closing my eyes. I couldn't look at him as he granted my wish. A tear slid out of my eye, and a sob escaped.

"WHAT IS YOUR LAST WISH?" The dragon's voice seemed to soften, his massive head still at my level, only a foot away from me. I took a shuddering breath, slowly shaking my head.

"SO BE IT," Shenron stated, before he disappeared back into the seven balls in front of us. I swiped my face, staring at the ground.

"Bella-" Dende cut off when I walked away, not glancing at him. I stopped at the edge of the lookout, another tear sliding down my cheek. Did I just do that!? Did I just basically wish for Vegeta to be with someone else!? Oh God! I choked back a sob, feeling Goku's energy emerging on the lookout. I took off before he appeared, clutching the necklace in my hand. Hoping the thing actually worked, I blasted away, not looking back.

* * *

I went to the city, walking a little while before coming upon a bank. I noticed the CC emblem, and entered. I waited for my turn at the teller, before quietly walking up to the counter.

"May I help you?" The woman studied me. I know I looked a mess! Hair all bushy from the wind! Face red and tear stained! Ugh! I took a breath.

"I'd like to withdraw some money from my bank account," I stated softly, watching as she laid a small plastic object on the counter. It had a small oval screen on the top.

"Lay your finger on this, and we'll be able to pull your account," she explained, looking at me like I was trying to rob her!

I sighed and did as she said, waiting for the little red scanner to move up and down, then left and right. The little red light at the top went from red to green, and I pulled my hand away. I looked up at the teller, watching as her eyes widened a little, glancing at me before looking at the screen again.

"Is something wrong?" I asked softly, watching the woman's face.

She swallowed, silently shaking her head. She cleared her throat before speaking.

"How much were you wanting to withdraw, Mrs. Briefs?"

My eyes widened a little. "Briefs?"

The woman studied me. "Mrs. Bella Briefs," she stated, watching me.

I slowly nodded, an eyebrow raising. I watched her take out a small rectangular pad, indicating for me to write an amount on it. I hesitated, looking back up at her.

"I don't exactly know how much is in my account," I whispered, watching her eyes widen again. She bit her lip, glancing at the screen. She didn't say a word, just wrote something down. She slid it towards me.

I grabbed it, a small gasp escaping at the amount. You've got to be kidding me! There was more money in the account than I knew what to do with! Slowly folding the paper and stuffing it in my pocket, I wrote down how much I thought I would need to start this new life.

By the end of the day, I had gotten a small apartment. It was a two bedroom, seeing as how the dragon just gave me some news! I would need it soon! I purchased some furniture, nothing extravagant! Just a small couch and chair, a small t.v., a bed, dresser, and a kitchen table. I only bought the essentials, not needing anything but that. I also bought some food, seeing as how I hadn't ate in almost two days! We had left for the newcomers before lunch the other day! I sat on the floor in front of the couch, looking at all the containers on the coffee table, not really seeing them. I ate on autopilot, chewing slowly as I listened to the silence. I looked down at my stomach, studying it for a moment before laying a hand over it. It was still flat, so I wasn't sure how far along I was. I wasn't going to the doctors! Can you imagine the shit I would have to go through if my baby had a tail!? Nu uh! I'll just keep myself healthy, and taking into account I've had two children before, I knew what to expect. So I wasn't frightened. Not really! The thing that frightened me was Vegeta finding out! I didn't really think he would be too happy about it, seeing as how he hates me now! I rubbed my stomach softly, sighing as I laid my fork down. I lifted the charm around me neck, studying it. The small ball seemed to swirl with color from within. Green, orange, blue, purple. It was beautiful! I let it drop, knowing that I shouldn't ever take it off, if I want to keep my whereabouts undetected. I took another bite of Chinese food, grabbing an eggroll and biting it in half. I looked at the television, having no desire to turn it on. I felt like I probably wasted money on it, seeing as how I don't watch t.v anymore, but shrugged. It wasn't very expensive anyway. I felt another huge sigh escape me, and reached for another container of food.

* * *

The months flew by, and it seemed the necklace Shenron gave me worked. No one came looking for me! If they did in the first place. I choked back a sob at the thought of my friends, or who used to be my friends! But I tamped it down, finishing my kata I was currently doing in the living room. I didn't do the more complex movements, seeing as how I was now six months along! I sighed, finishing my now daily regime and slowly bending to pick up my mat. I took my work out shoes off, pausing and studying the floor. Thoughts of Vegeta floated through my mind, and I swallowed, closing my eyes. He apparently didn't want me anymore, seeing as how he never looked for me either. I know! I wished for him to find happiness basically with someone else! But I selfishly prayed that he wouldn't turn to someone else, and that damn feeling increased at night. When I was alone in my bed, resting my hands on the underside of my belly, softly letting the tears come. It hurt to think of him with someone else...possibly with...Bulma. But it always went away, for a short time, during the day. I tried to keep my thoughts away from anyone associated with me before, but wasn't always successful. I paused in the doorway of the baby's room, resting my head against the door frame. I went ahead and bought a crib, a real one. With real wood and not one of those that had basically cardboard as a frame. This one was a dark oak, the sides thick. The bottom was solid wood bars, to hold the mattress. I ran my hand over the railing, studying the rest of the room. There was a small bookshelf in the corner, already filled with a couple books. A few stuffed animals sat on top of it, making a small smile appear on my face. It reminded me of my other boys. I sat in the rocker I had bought, now situated next to the window. A sigh escaped, the moon lighting up the small room. My eyes closed, feeling the baby kick against my side. I rubbed the spot, tamping down more tears. I looked around the room again, before slowly standing and going to my bedroom. I laid on the bed, staring at the ceiling for a long time, trying to dispel the feelings of loneliness.

* * *

My baby finally came into the world, a mere two months later. Obviously I was further along than I thought! But I didn't mind, having something that was mine and Vegeta's to hold took some of my loneliness away. The first thing I did the first time I held him, was put the necklace on him. Yeah, I had a boy! I stared down at him, smiling as one of his hands touched my cheek. His tail wrapped around his waist, drawing my gaze before looking back up into vivid green eyes. My eyes. This made me smile again, running a hand softly over his patch of black hair. Feeling him squirm a little, I reached down and softly kissed his forehead, clearing my throat to keep the tears away. He squirmed again, his little feet kicking. He didn't really cry at all, just always studied my face with curiosity. A tear fell as I listened to him gurgle a little, his tiny fists waving madly. I looked into his eyes again, sudden realization hitting me. I was staring into the face of my son. The one from the future. Trunks.


	13. Chapter 13

Until I met You...

Chapter 13

I moved my martial arts to the park, finding a secluded spot far into the woods. My son loved it, always rolling around on the ground, pulling flowers out of the dirt, squealing with glee! That always made me smile, watching my son enjoy nature as much as I did. When he was able to walk, I took him on short strolls through the paths, always ending up in our secluded spot. I slowly started showing him what I knew, a small smile on my face at the concentration that seemed to pass his features when he copied me. I know! You're probably thinking: What the hell! A baby not even two yet! Yeah! Surprised me too! But Trunks had pushed himself up one day, waddled over to where I was currently doing my workout, and started copying me. It made me proud! Just like his father! Eager to start, no matter his limitations! And he had Vegeta's determination as well! Whenever I thought he would give up and start crying, he didn't. He just seemed to huff a little, then started over again. He was going to be a great fighter! By the time my boy turned two, he knew everything I could show him, minus the intense sparring of course! I did show him some moves however, and I always grinned at the gleam in his eyes. I knew he would soon be begging me to spar with him! But I knew he was too young, even for a saiyan child. I grabbed his hand, studying the sky for a moment before turning and leaving our little hide out. The sky was just darkening, and we quickly left, my hand firmly grasping that of my sons'.

* * *

The months seemed to fly by, and apprehension settled in my chest. I knew Buu would be surfacing soon, and that scared the living daylights out of me! I turned from the window, studying my son. He was sitting on the floor, playing with one of those child puzzles. I smiled a little, watching as he solved it within minutes. He shoved it away from him, looking up at me with a pout.

"Can I have another mommy?"

His vocabulary was amazing as well! I still couldn't believe how well he spoke, at only two and a half! My small smile turned into a grin, and I held my hand out. He quickly stood and grabbed it, sending me a smile that made him look just like Vegeta! I cleared my throat, hoping the tears in my eyes wouldn't fall. I didn't want to have to explain to him why I was crying again. Explaining where his father was had been hard enough! When he had asked, months ago, I wasn't sure what to say! But I finally sat him down, and explained that his daddy was a great warrior, who had to go and fight to keep us safe! And that seemed to satisfy him. For the moment! I knew he would ask more difficult questions later on! I smiled back down at him, keeping a firm grip on his hand as we strolled towards the toy store. They knew us by now, me having bought almost all the toys in there by now! I know! I'm probably spoiling the kid rotten! But I really didn't have anything else to spend my money on! Might as well spend it on the most important person in my life! I smiled as we entered the store, Trunks running from me up to the section he deemed 'worthy' of his attention. Did I mention he was his fathers' son!? He picked out another puzzle, this one more complex than the other, and I sighed, a small smile appearing. I might spend all my money on the child, but he was by no means greedy! He always only picked one toy at a time, and when he had solved it, or got bored with it, we gave it to the kids in the other apartments. They loved it, and my son didn't seem to mind giving his toys away to someone who couldn't really afford it! I'm so proud of him! Did I already say that!? We left after I paid for it, slowly walking back home, Trunks beside me already working on the little compartments and contraptions. A small smile appeared on my face, until I caught sight of a poster. I stopped, and because I had a hold of my son's shirt, he did to. I saw him look up at me out of the corner of my eye, but I didn't look at him. I just stared at the poster for a few minutes. I swallowed, taking a deep breath. It was a poster advertising the martial arts tournament! And if I remember right, that's the day Buu is released! Oh God! My eyes zeroed in on the date, and my heart dropped. Two weeks! How! How did time fly like that!? Oh God! I finally looked down at my son, trying to keep my face impassive. He just studied me, before looking over to where I had been staring. His eyebrows scrunched, before looking back at me.

"What's wrong mommy?"

My throat closed, and I couldn't say anything. I didn't answer either, just picked him up and held him close the rest of the way home.

I gripped the necklace around my neck, pulling Trunks' out of his shirt. We were in the living room a couple days after me seeing the poster, and I knelt down in front of my son. I watched him look at my necklace, then his. He raised questioning eyes to me, a curious expression on his face. I was silent for a moment as I studied him. God! He looks so much like his father!

"Trunks," I paused, running my hand through his black hair. I picked his charm up, letting it rest against my palm as I continued talking. "You remember what I said about this charm?" I asked softly, looking him in the eye.

He nodded, his eyes never leaving mine. "Yes mommy. Never take it off! It hides us from the bad guys daddy is fighting!"

I smiled. "Yes," I said softly, feeling my throat close at his innocent face. "And to never let anyone take it away, right?"

My son nodded vigorously, his hair moving with the movement. He pointed to the one around my neck.

"Yours hides you too," he stated excitedly, making me chuckle a little. I nodded.

"Yes, and it will keep us safe, as long as we don't lose it, okay?"

He nodded again, before asking what's for supper. I smiled, standing. I watched him run to his room, bent on coloring until food appeared. I felt my throat close around a sob, my hand covering my mouth. In less than a week, the monster known as Buu is supposed to appear. I sent one more terrified look towards my sons' room, before slowly going into the kitchen.

* * *

The day of the tournament came, and I was a wreck! I watched people go in thru the gates, not really paying attention to them as I observed the place from my son's room. His window faced the city, and we were close to the tournament grounds, so it was easy to keep tabs of what went on there! It wasn't intentional! I didn't even realize I had chosen an apartment by there until inquiring about where the place was! A few fighters entered, disappearing inside the massive doors. There were food carts and games all along the the entrance, and I would have loved taking Trunks, if it weren't for the events about to unfold! I stayed there, watching the tournament progress as the time lengthened. Then, when a blast seemed to come from the ring, black smoke rising, I quickly grabbed Trunks, making my way out of the apartment. I didn't bother taking anything with me. I already had the most important thing in my arms! I held him close as I walked to the park, not looking back at the commotion from the building a few blocks away. Just quietly entered the woods, and when I felt that we wouldn't be seen, took off into the sky, heading towards the lookout.

Bulma was standing a few feet away from me, her back facing me. I didn't say anything, just studied the woman that used to be my best friend. Still was, at least to me! She had a child tucked under one arm, a little boy of around two. A little dread went through me, studying the little boy when he turned towards us. A small sigh of relief went passed my lips. He looked nothing like Vegeta. I studied the blue haired woman. She still hadn't turned around. I cleared my throat, and she whirled around. I watched her eyes go huge, and she just stared. Just then a few people appeared, behind Bulma. They all gasped when they saw me, their eyes going wide at the child in my arms. I felt my tail unravel, a sigh of relief coming out. It was always aching, seeing as how I had to keep it around my waist, so as not to freak people out! Most just thought it was a furry belt! I made my son do the same. I glanced down at him, before looking back at Bulma.

"It's okay Trunks, you can show your tail," I whispered, feeling his tail move against my arm as he let it fall behind him.

We stayed like that for several minutes, before Bulma finally stepped forward. A cry came from her a minute later, pulling me into a hug. She stepped back, her eyes going to my son. Mine went to the boy in her arms, before meeting her eyes. I hated to even ask, but I had to know!

"Your son," I asked tentatively, watching her smile a little and nod. "Who's..."

I couldn't finish the question, swallowing with difficulty. She continued to smile, looking down at the boy before looking back at me. She shifted him on her hip before speaking.

"You remember Aeron, the man that came to help?" she asked softly, raising a brow when my eyes widened. I looked back down at the child, studying him. A small smile appeared on my face, and I took a deep breath.

"What's his name?" I asked, watching the boy as he laid his head on her shoulder.

"Reyes," she said softly, looking at the one in my arms. I smiled, looking down at my son.

"This is Trunks," I said softly, slowly looking up. The others had gathered around Bulma, watching me intently.

"What are you doing here?" Bulma asked softly, studying my face.

I looked away. Did she want me to leave!? Swallowing I looked back at her, letting her study me before glancing at the people behind her. Krillin, 18, Yamcha, Tien, Dende, Mr. Popo, Paris, and ChiChi. She was holding a little boy as well. I studied all of them, not giving anything away. I brought my gaze back to my blue haired friend, taking a deep breath.

"It's started."

* * *

Apparently they all had been staying up at the lookout, the closer the day the monster arrived, the less they left. Now they all were staying, and hoping that Buu didn't make it up here. I knew better! But I couldn't tell them, especially with what happened last time! I kept silent, watching Trunks engage Reyes in a little sparring. I smiled. I knew he wouldn't be able to resist trying it out with someone his own age! Bulma sat beside me, both of us currently on the steps to the guardians' chambers. The others still studied me with curious expressions, but I ignored them. Me and Bulma talked for awhile, catching up on whats been going on in each of our lives. I didn't ask about Vegeta, and she didn't mention anything. I took that as a sign that he hadn't really cared in the least. I was dying to know what happened, but bit my tongue. I wasn't going to subject myself to that! I watched both boys fight, getting up and slowly walking over. I could feel everyone's eyes on me, but kept my focus on my son. He stopped fighting, standing calmly and watching me walk up. The other boy, Reyes, just raised a brow, almost making me laugh. I did softly smile at him, before bending down to Trunk's height. I ran a hand through his hair, looking him in the eye.

"Remember what I said," I whispered, watching him nod. I raised a brow. "And the other thing as well?" I asked softly, watching him smile.

"Yes, mommy," Trunks said, looking over at the other boy before smirking a little. I tweaked his nose, watching in amusement as he scrunched it up. A soft chuckle escaped, before I went and sat back down. Bulma was watching me curiously, along with everybody else. But I didn't say anything, didn't elaborate.

"What was that about?" she asked beside me. I could feel her studying me, but I just shook my head, keeping silent.

Hours went by, with Dende watching what was going on down below. He spoke softly when he relayed the news, but I only half listened, already knowing what was happening. No one really spoke to me, just glanced over every now and then, seeming to study my son before looking away again. I ignored this, not really caring what they thought anymore. Bulma was the only one that really interacted with me, and Reyes. He finally came over and spoke to me, seeming awfully shy! That made me smile, listening to his soft voice. It seemed like a few days had went by, even though it never got dark up here. Then, at least two or three days after I had appeared, I felt it. Buu's energy! It was headed towards the lookout! I calmly got up, already having a plan. I knew what I was going to do. Had formed it months after Trunks had been born. I picked my boy up, giving him a long hug. I could feel Buu's energy closing in, and handed him to Bulma. She looked at me in surprise, before I told all of them to get into the time chamber. No one moved for several minutes.

"Go!" I yelled at them, making some of them jump. They stared at me as they slowly walked towards it, Bulma and Trunks glancing back at me one more time before the door closed. I didn't turn as I felt the monster land behind me. I studied the door, silently praying Bulma takes care of my son in my absence. The sound of Buu talking had me tensing.

"You fight?" it said, its terrifying smile on its face.

I looked at it over my shoulder, narrowing my eyes. I studied the thing for a few minutes, before finally slowly turning fully to him. He was more terrifying in real life, more evil pouring off him then what was emitted from my other world. We studied each other, a frown on my face, an evil grin on his. I narrowed my eyes some more, before slowly lifting my arms. I slowly unclasped the charm around my neck, my movements exact and deliberate. I kept my gaze on him, watching his eyes widen a little as I lowered my arms, the necklace now clenched in my hand. I flung it aside, growling a little as all my power rushed through me at once. I scrunched my body up for a moment, before flinging my head back and screaming. I vaguely saw him step back as my power continued to rise, my mind made up to sacrifice myself for the sake of my son, if need be.

* * *

**Please REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

Until I met You...

Chapter 14

I expected this. The power, the speed. I just didn't realize how...versatile the monster was. I watched it suck its belly back together, a frown on my face. We connected again, my focus on the monster's moves. And his antennae! Yeah, I remember that as well! He loved to turn people into food! Nasty bastard! That's one of the reasons I made everyone go into the time chamber. I remember, vividly, what he did in the series back home. I thought it was interesting, that I could remember so much, especially being here as long as I have! I blocked his leg, listening to his gleeful laugh. I kept a frown on my face, my eyes narrowed. I knew, eventually, that he would kill me. But right now, with his attention on me, and not the people in the chamber, I was going to do my best to hold him off until Vegito arrived. We went up into the sky as we fought, the damn monster smiling. I hated that damn smile! The cockiness of it! The dead look in its eyes when it did it! Not caring about anything but its immediate desire! I got a hit in, and he went flying, towards the lookout. He smashed the tiles, and to my surprise, went through it, all the way down to the bottom! You could see the sky through the hole. Uh! Maybe he wasn't as strong as portrayed before! He came flying back up, and my tail flicked in agitation, growling a little as he stopped in front of me again, giggling behind his teeth. I resisted the urge to snarl. We studied one another for a moment, before starting again, both of us smashing into the tiles, both putting everything we had into the fight! Well, I knew I was! I still wasn't breathing hard, so that was a plus! At least to me! Buu however, seemed a little flustered. I don't think he was expecting a female warrior! At least not one with as much power as I possessed. See, I remember that a saiyan will get stronger with every battle, so I made it a point to workout until I was exhausted, and I also started fighting others, when I wasn't taking care of Trunks. The other fighters, although human, still gave me a little bit of a workout. What really wore me out was when I would train myself until I couldn't stand. Remember! I had formed a plan after Trunks was born. I wanted to become as strong as I could, in what little time we had. So I made it a point to do exactly that! I had also decided, looking into my sons' eyes for the first time, that I would die, if necessary. And I had planned for Bulma to take care of Trunks, if it came to that. Which he knew, and didn't go against my wishes, although he cried when he found out that I was going to try to keep the monster away from them, at any cost! But he only did it once, and I knew he would be okay. And the necklace suppressing my power only made me stronger. That's one of the reasons I wished for Shenron to do that, all those years ago. That had been only the first part of a forming idea in my mind! Looking at the monster in front of me now, I'm glad I made that decision. Because he was powering up again, mere feet from me. I let another surge of energy pass through me, watching as he stopped chuckling. I haven't brought all my power to the surface, not yet! I don't want him to get an idea of the extent of my power. Didn't want anyone knowing, for the fact that I didn't want it getting back to Vegeta. He would probably hate me even more! I felt my hair lengthen, my tail whipping behind me. Yeah, I reached super saiyan. And let me tell you! It was amazing! The power! And I had worked on that, no one that I fought with before knew that I was brunette, they assumed I was blond. Because that's the form I always fought in, trying to get stronger! It seemed to work, since I had no clue at the time how powerful I was getting. Because of the necklace. We fought for awhile, the monster seeming to get agitated when I didn't plead for mercy or slow down. I kept going, silently sighing in relief when I felt the power of Vegito coming near. I knew it was him, because Goku and Vegeta's powers seemed intertwined, and that made me smile a little. I could feel them coming closer, punching the thing in front of me in the face. I was a little apprehensive about seeing either saiyan again, especially in this form, but right now all that mattered was keeping my son safe. I didn't look up from Buu's smashed form laying on the lookout, feeling the man containing two of the most powerful beings I knew stop a few feet away. I could feel him studying me, slightly confused. He probably didn't recognize my power. See, another thing happened while I was away. After I had Trunks, my power changed...somewhat. It was weird, it had seemed to grow, and the color changed as well. It wasn't yellowish orange anymore. It was gold! Bright gold! Weird huh!? I finally looked up, and met the man's eyes. I watched his widen in surprise, before looking back down at Buu. He was up, studying both of us. Probably wandering which one he wanted to turn into damn candy first! Ugly shit! My frown deepened, before I let myself lower, landing softly a few feet away from the monster. Vegito landed beside me, and I could feel his curiosity, but didn't bother glancing at him. I had more important things to worry about, like keeping my son alive! The thought of my boy, not twenty feet away, had me hardening my resolve. I narrowed my eyes even more, stepping forward. The thing giggled, looking between me and the man beside me. I launched myself at him, bent on stopping him before he found the people hiding on this very lookout. A snarl ripped from my throat as we fought, and I let out a yell, letting a burst of power out. It knocked the ugly blob back, a surprised look on its face. I kept my face impassive, my eyes following it as it floated back and forth. It had a frown on its face. Thank God! No more damn giggling! It came at me, its teeth showing. I smashed my fist into its face, smirking slightly as it dented in. It seemed to mumble, before it popped itself back to normal. I resisted the urge to wretch! Did I mention this thing was disgusting!? Ugh! I kept my face impassive though, and dodged another assault of kicks and punches. I kicked it in its stomach, watching the monster grunt, flying back a little. It growled, which had me raising a brow. God, that thing was ugly! It came at me again, finally landing a punch across my jaw. I went flying back, my hands and feet sliding across the floor as I kept my gaze on the monster. I stopped at the very edge, slowly standing. My tail wrapped around my waist, watching as Buu grinned stupidly, leaning his head to the side a little. He looked crazy! Well, of course he was! Look what he's doing to our very existence! My eyes narrowed, and I slowly started walking back over towards him. I stopped even with Vegito, a few feet away.

"If we both take him," I said softly, not looking at the man beside me, "then we could both weaken him enough for you to do the spirit bomb."

I saw him look at me in surprise, but kept my gaze on Buu. I finally looked over after a few moments, meeting the man's eyes.

"That's the only move that's going to stop this thing," I stated softly, keeping a hold of his gaze for another moment before returning it to the monster walking towards us.

I spoke again before he got there. "You need to have Dende summon the dragon, wish everyone back that Buu has killed, then form the spirit bomb," I stated softly, before both of us launched ourselves at the terror on earth.

* * *

I knew I was going to die. It was a certainty, me going up against a being like this! After all, I hadn't had as much training as Goku and Vegeta. How could I expect to win against something like Buu! I couldn't! But that didn't stop me one bit, giving everything I had to the monster! I could feel my power slowly draining, weariness creeping up on me as I continued to keep the monster away from the time chamber. Away from my son. I swung again, letting out a sigh as Buu giggled, grabbing my arm and slinging me towards the lookout. I grabbed him, keeping a firm hold on him as I looked over at Vegito. Our eyes met.

"Do it. They're in the time chamber. Safe."

I kept a tight fist on Buu as I shot down, away from the lookout, away from my loved ones. Away from my son. I didn't stop my speed as I saw land, just continued down, smashing the fucker into the ground, watching as a massive crater formed. I didn't break my concentration, didn't distract myself with thoughts of my son, just kept my focus on the monster in front of me. We fought, hard, the earth crumbling and lightning streaking the sky as we both powered up. He tried to rip a hole in the universe, once he realized I would be harder to kill than he thought! But I stopped him, thankfully. The sky blackened, and a sigh of relief escaped me, before Buu came at me again. I was getting slow, and tired. I knew it was a matter of time before he killed me. But I still fought, even though now he had the upper hand. He punched me again, a small cry escaping me as I slammed the ground. Massive rocks and dirt flew up as I landed, staying there for a moment and studying the sky. I could see the eternal dragon off in the distance, his great body bright against the darkened sky. Buu seemed to not have noticed this, what with him bent on killing me. I mentally sighed, blasting up again to take another beating. Vegito needed all the time he could get! I fell again, this time into the water, floating for a moment before bursting out, only to be hit by an energy ball. I winced at the pain, the tightening in my chest constricting my breathing. The monster came at me again, giggling at my apparent desperation. Yeah, I didn't want to die! But if it came to that, then so be it! A part of me, a small part, was hoping that Goku could form the spirit bomb before that occurred, but...from the looks of things, that's not going to happen. Buu punched me again, the breath leaving me as his fist connected with my stomach. He threw another punch, uppercutting me on my chin. I slightly groaned as I flew up. I gritted my teeth, coming to a halt. The pink blob slowly lifted up, studying me with amusement. I frowned, my eyes narrowing. I launched myself at it again, the last bit of strength I had leaving me as we fought, and I went flying back again, only to have the thing catch me, a chuckle coming from between its teeth. I sighed a little, my body limp. I had no strength left, not after giving everything I had to try to keep the monster's attention on me, and not the activities of the lookout. I thought about my son, that maybe he'll finally get to meet his father after all of this. That is, if Vegito can somehow become seperated! I knew theirs' was supposed to be a permanent fusing, but maybe something could be done. I opened my eyes a fraction, watching with disinterest as Buu raised a hand, a small ball of energy forming in his palm. He chuckled again, watching me. I closed my eyes in resignation, waiting for the blow that would end my life.

It never came.

I was suddenly falling, having absolutely no strength to stop myself. I was caught before I hit the ground, and opened my eyes slightly. I studied Vegeta's face for a moment, before a sigh left me. I felt my energy lower back down as I passed out.

* * *

I opened my eyes to green liquid. I stayed still for a moment, sensing around me, before realizing I was in the rejuvenation tank. I closed my eyes again, listening as people talked. It sounded like Bulma and Vegeta, their voices sort of gurgled in the gel. I didn't look though, just stayed still, relaxed as I softly sighed. A moment later I heard a sucking sound, and opened my eyes again. I watched the liquid slowly lower, lifting my eyes to see Vegeta standing in front of the machine, his face impassive. I wandered briefly if he met his son, before he lifted the glass door. He unhooked the mask off my face, and I sighed a little before stepping out. I still had my blue training outfit on, the thing soaked and sticking to my body. Bulma left after giving me a hug, seeming not to care when her clothes got wet. I watched her go, not glancing at the man standing behind me. I grabbed the clothes off the table without a word, and entered the bathroom, closing the door behind me. I quickly showered, changing into the shirt and jeans Bulma gave me before exiting into the room containing the person I constantly thought about for the past three years. Vegeta was still standing there, seeming to come to attention when I stepped out. I briefly glanced at him, before walking towards the lab doors. They were slammed against the wall a moment later, a little blur coming through before launching at me. I smiled. I caught my son as he wrapped his hands around my neck. I held him to me, choking back tears. I honestly didn't think I would ever see my baby again. I rocked side to side, taking a shuddering breath before leaning back. I ran a hand through his hair as he beamed at me.

"You didn't have to die mommy!" Trunks said excitedly. "Aunt Bulma was telling me about how you would figure out a way not to! And she was right!"

I chuckled softly, kissing his forehead. He smiled again, before his gaze went to my neck. A small smile appeared when he gasped.

"Momma, your necklace! It's gone!"

"Yes. We don't need them anymore," I stated softly, picking his up and studying it. He went to take it off, but I stopped him.

"Hold on son. We need to do that outside, okay?"

He looked at me wide eyed, his gaze curious. I smiled down at him. I felt Vegeta move closer, not turning towards him. I watched Trunks' gaze move to him, studying him for a moment before speaking.

"You're one of the great fighters aunt Bulma was talking about, aren't you?" Trunks asked, his eyes widening a little.

I didn't hear Vegeta say anything, but he apparently nodded, because Trunks grinned from ear to ear. I squatted down, waiting for him to meet my gaze.

"Trunks," I paused, sighing a little before continuing. "Son...this is your father," I whispered, watching his mouth drop a little. I softly smiled at him, still not looking at the man behind me. I felt my tail wrap around my waist as I stood. I watched my son look at the prince, then at me, then back at Vegeta. I watched him in amusement, my gaze on him as he looked at me with questioning eyes. I put my hand on his back, softly pushing him behind me. I still wouldn't look at Vegeta, but I wasn't going to keep his son from meeting him. I watched him walk over, his feet shuffling a little as he seemed to stare at the man. I kept my gaze on my boy, knowing Vegeta was studying me, before looking down at the pint size boy in front of him. He crouched down slowly, his eyes roaming Trunks' face.

"Hello," The prince said softly, his voice low.

"Hi," my son said simply, and I had to purse my lips to keep from laughing at his tone.

Both of them studied each other, before Vegeta spoke again.

"Your name is Trunks," he said, and I watched him look at the boys tail, before lifting his gaze back to his face.

I watched my son nod, his little hands balled into fists at his sides. His little voice floated around the quietness of the room.

"Mommy said that you were away, fighting bad guys," he said simply, as if this was a fact, and not a question.

I looked away as Vegeta raised his head. I could feel his gaze on me as he answered.

"Well," he said softly, slowly standing. "that's partly true."

It was silent for several minutes. I looked back, only to meet Vegeta's gaze. His eyes were unreadable, his gaze steady on mine as he put a hand on our son's head. He laied a hand on Trunks back as his son hugged his leg. I looked away as my boy stepped back, coming over and grabbing my hand. Trunks was the only one that spoke in the silence.

"It was nice meeting you father," he stated, looking up at me. I sent him a small smile, before walking out of the lab, not looking back at the man standing in the middle of the room.

* * *

I took Trunks outside, crouching down for a moment and studying him. I made sure we were away from the house, near the garden before I stopped, studying the trees before turning to my son.

"Trunks, you're going to feel a rush of energy when I take this off, okay?"

I watched my son nod slowly, his eyes intent on my face. I barely registered everyone gathering at the kitchen door, coming outside to watch what we were doing. I kept my gaze on Trunks, slowly reaching up and grabbing the clasp.

"Don't be afraid, okay son?" I whispered, watching my boy's features.

He barely nodded that time, seeming to clench his little jaw. His hands balled at his sides, his eyes never leaving my face. I undid the necklace, slowly taking it off his neck. I pulled him into a hug as he gasped, the sound seeming too loud for such a small body. I could feel his power rushing to the surface, and kept him against me. His small body shuddered for a moment before stilling. His power continued to rise, and I tightened my hold as he cried out a little. When I felt him scrunch his body up slightly, I suddenly straightened, backing away. I folded my arms, watching as my son squeezed his eyes closed, his tail whipping furiously behind him. I listened with half an ear to Vegeta stepping up beside me. I never took my eyes off Trunks. He seemed to be holding his breath.

"Breathe son," I said softly, smiling a little. "I know its a lot, but you can handle it."

I saw Vegeta look at me out of the corner of my eye, but didn't bother glancing at him. Trunks let out a breath, seeming to calm down, before a large burst of energy came out, and he yelled. I slowly smiled as he quieted down, lowering his head and meeting my eyes.

My son was a super saiyan.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all have enjoyed Bella's journey! Please review and let me know what you think!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Warning: Lemon**

Until I met You...

Chapter 15

Can we say absolute silence! That's what fell after my son transformed. I still remember the look on Vegeta's face when I finally looked over at him. Total shock! He had glanced at me, than at Trunks, then back at me. Sorta like what my boy did in the lab! It was pretty funny! I had to finally crouch down and talk my son down, feeling his power slowly tamper down until his hair turned black again. I beamed at him, and he smiled back. I had grabbed him in a hug, before he looked over at his father, a huge smile still permanent on his face. I didn't look at Vegeta again, just pocketed the necklace and left my son there to get to know his father. No one said anything to me as I went into the house. The only person conversing with me was, yet again, Bulma. She had assured me that yes, they had kept my room. Apparently in the hopes that I would come back! That made me want to cry, but I didn't. At least I know now that Bulma didn't hate me! One less person, I guess. I kicked my shoes off, crawling into the bed. My room was surprisingly free of dust, figuring Bulma had it cleaned while I was away. I didn't bother worrying about my apartment, or the things inside it that I've possibly lost. The only thing that mattered was my son was safe, and apparently making fast friends. Before I had came up here, I saw him engage Reyes, Bulma's son, in a sparring match. Apparently Aeron and Paris had stayed, and now the taller alien was married to my best friend! Go figure! I'm just glad she didn't get back with Yamcha. I wasn't mad at him anymore, I just didn't care for him. So I ignored him, easily acting like he wasn't even there. Wasn't hard! I sighed a little, for some reason still exhausted. I vaguely wandered when Vegeta came back, and what he'd been doing, before I fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up to a darkened room, laying on my back facing the wall. I studied it for a moment before the sleep cleared, and I registered an arm around my middle. I paused slightly, before turning my head. My eyes met those of the prince, propped up on his arm, apparently watching me sleep. I stared at him for a moment, before looking at the ceiling. I could still feel him studying me, his hand moving slightly. My abdominal muscles clenched as he laied a hand on my stomach, underneath my shirt. I let out a soft sigh, not looking at him. His face suddenly appeared above me, and I met his eyes. I felt him move, straddling me and propping himself up on his hands, on either side of my head. I didn't say anything to him, just let him study me. I couldn't read what was in his eyes, a muscle clenching in his jaw. He suddenly swooped down and captured my lips, a moan coming from me at the feel of his mouth. It's been almost three years, after all! Yeah! I was horny for him! He turned his head, changing the angle of the kiss. I slowly lifted my arms, not sure if he was toying with me or not. I put my hands on his chest, pausing for a moment before slowly running them up and down. He straightened, studying me for several minutes. I watched him, not sure what was going through his mind. He grabbed the hem of his shirt, and jerked it off. I let my gaze rake over him, before meeting his eyes. We still didn't speak, and he leaned down, propping himself up again. His eyes roamed my face before he slid a hand under my shirt. I lifted my arms, letting him tug it off. He grabbed the bottom of my sports bra, and yanked that off as well. Yeah, I had started wearing those again! Didn't bother with lingerie! What was the use, when there had been no one there to wear it for!? I was always working out again anyways, so...there was no need. He leaned forward and softly kissed my neck, my back arching at the feel of his lips against my skin. I grabbed his arms, closing my eyes. He trailed kisses down my neck, along my shoulder to my chest. I groaned again as he licked and sucked. I buried my hands in his hair, slightly surprised that he had cut it. It was now a little shorter, although he had his signature widow's peak. He was still sexy as hell! He had aged well, the three years had been kind to him! He looked better than before, actually! Oh God! How did I keep myself from jumping this man!? He put a hand on the front of my jeans, undoing the button and zipper, never moving from my chest. I ran a hand down his back, wiggling a little. He started moving, kissing down my chest to my stomach. He rained soft kisses over my stomach, before licking my abdomen. All I could do was moan. He raised up, meeting my gaze as he unfastened his pants. Our eyes never left each other as he shed the rest of his clothes, curling his fingers around my pants and underwear, tugging them down and throwing them to the side. He slowly bent down, licking my abdomen again before spreading my legs. I shifted a little in anticipation, watching. He paused, kissing the inside of my thighs, before slowly licking me. I jumped a little, feeling his hands tighten around my thighs. Well, it had been three damn years! That's a long time not to be with a man like this! Oh, but I was gonna enjoy it! Even if he leaves when its over, I'm gonna enjoy myself! I clenched my fists in the sheets, a gasp escaping as he continued to lick, holding me in place when I started lifting my hips. I arched my back as a wave of pleasure went through me, a shudder raking my body right after. I cried out as I felt my release near, opening my eyes when Vegeta moved. He was above me again, staring down at me. He captured my lips, a groan coming out as he ravished my mouth. I raised a leg, wrapping it around his waist. He slid a hand down my thigh, suddenly sitting up and spreading my legs. He plunged into me, my back arching as I groaned. He grabbed my waist, increasing his pace as he focused heavy lidded eyes on me. I flung my head side to side, feeling my orgasm near. I started writhing against him, and heard him growl. I kept doing it, going faster as my release neared. He leaned forward, grabbing the headboard as he seemed to increase his thrusts. I was gasping at this point, grabbing his arm and moaning. My tail came out from beneath me, sliding up his leg, across his thigh. A snarl came from him, and he suddenly sat up, pulling me with him. He leaned back slightly, grabbing my waist and slamming me down onto him, a cry passing my lips. I put my arms around his neck, holding on as he plunged into me, the sound of skin slapping loud in the room. I kept my eyes closed, feeling his gaze on my face. I buried my head in his neck, feeling myself near my release. I writhed my hips, his hands tightening on my waist. He stilled, slamming me down onto him at a steady pace. That made me cry out, and my fingernails digging into his shoulders. I moaned into his neck as I came, my body shuddering. I heard him groan, the sound vibrating in his chest. He wrapped an arm around me, holding me close as he thrust a few more times, tensing as he came within minutes of me. We didn't move for awhile, and I tightened my hold around his neck, not really wanting to dispel the quietness. He lowered me to the bed, staying above me for a moment before moving. He got off the bed, and I felt tears clog my throat. Was he actually leaving!? I looked away, pulling the blanket over me as I heard the rustling of clothes, then there was silence.

"Are you gonna take a bath with me Onna?"

I jerked my head around, surprised. I stared at him for a moment, before noticing his arm stretched out, waiting for me to take his hand. I slowly sat up, gently laying my hand in his. He studied me for a moment, before pulling me off the bed. I stood, still staring.

"You're not mad at me?" I asked softly, watching a small smile appear on his face.

"For what?"

I blinked, sending him a searching look before leaning my forehead against his chest. I wrapped my arms around him, feeling him do the same. I felt a sob escape, and he tightened his hold. I quieted down, moving a little closer to the man before lifting my head. We studied each other, before he wiped a tear off my cheek, kissing me lightly and pulling me into the bathroom.

I didn't know you could fall in love with somebody twice!

* * *

Vegeta seemed not to be mad at me at all! Which was a little surprising, seeing as how upset he was when we both left. But he acted like it didn't even matter! I guess three years is enough time for him to forgive me! And maybe...perhaps because I had his son!? Trunks was having a great time! Sparring now with his father and Reyes. He would also train with Gohan, who had sprouted! He was now as tall as his father! ChiChi's other child, Goten, would partake in little sparring matches with Reyes and Trunks every now and then also. I was currently watching from the kitchen, studying how different Vegeta's demeanor was compared to before. He was patient, and seemed...happy! Although the prince had been more mellow than what the show portrayed, he was even more so now. I don't know what caused it, but it was nice! I looked over, glancing at Bulma and ChiChi preparing dinner, before looking outside again. Vegeta looked over, a small smile appearing on his face before he turned back to his son, teaching him how to become desensitized from someone grabbing his tail, just in case. I sighed a little, crossing my arms and sitting at the island. I caught ChiChi looking at me, and arched a brow. She opened her mouth, only to close it again. Bulma glanced at her, before looking up at me. The two women studied me for a moment before speaking.

"What made you stay away for so long?" Bulma asked, not looking away from me as she marinated the steaks.

I didn't immediately respond, looking down and staring at my hands. I clenched my jaw for a moment before looking back up.

"I didn't think any of you wanted me here, and...I didn't see anyone...no one ever...I just thought it was best," I finished softly, biting my lip.

Both of them were quiet for several minutes, Bulma's eyebrows scrunching a little. ChiChi finally spoke up, her voice hesitant.

"No one could find you sweety," she paused, clearing her throat. "Everyone tried to search for you but couldn't find a trace of your energy."

I felt my cheeks redden a little, not saying anything.

"And when Vegeta got back..." Bulma paused, slowly looking up at me. I raised my head, meeting her eyes, waiting to hear what she had to say.

"How long was he gone?" I whispered, swallowing.

The blue haired woman hesitated, biting her lip.

"He was only gone around two months, before he returned to earth," she stated quietly, not even paying attention to the food now. Both women were focused on me, looking at one another before telling me the rest.

"And when he got back, and found out you were gone, carrying his child, he...it was like his heart broke. And when he couldn't find you using your energy..." Bulma swallowed, remembering how the prince was those many months after coming back.

"He went a little crazy...trying to find you. We all thought that maybe you had went back home. And Vegeta...he was devastated...it was sad Bella!"

I cleared my throat, trying to tamp the tears down. I looked away from the women, studying the wall. I didn't look back as ChiChi started talking.

"Dende told us...what you wished for Bella," she stated softly, crossing her arms. "That you found out about the baby from Shenron. But why didn't you come back here? We're your friends! I know...everyone was a little upset with what you told them, but we didn't hate you Bella! We love you! You're part of our family, our group! You're Vegeta's mate!"

I whipped my head around at those last words, my eyes wide. I stared at ChiChi for a few minutes, trying to figure out what she was talking about.

"Vegeta's mate!?"

I watched both women nod, looking at both of them in disbelief.

"Did he tell you that?" I asked softly, holding my breath.

"He doesn't have to! We know you love each other, and it's apparent to everyone. Vegeta doesn't have to tell us anything, it shows in his actions!"

I didn't say anything for the longest time, going over everything they said in my mind. They think I'm Vegeta's mate! How can they think that, if we're not even mated, or married!? I slowly shook my head, not really believing that they would actually assume something like that! How can I be Vegeta's mate!? Yeah, we have great sex! But...he never even hinted that he thought of me that way, or that he even wanted to marry me! No, everyone is just assuming that because of us sleeping together! He would never take a human like me for a mate! Even though I'm a saiyan now, that doesn't mean anything! It would be great, fantastic!, if the prince thought of me that way, but I know he doesn't. He would never have left me if I was his mate! I shook my head again, not saying anything. I got up, and left without a word. I quickly went to my room, throwing my clothes off. I pulled a pair of workout pants on, just wearing a sports bra since it was hot out, and sliding my shoes on before grabbing the mp3 player that amazingly was still in the same place that I had left it, three damn years ago! Interesting! I attached it to my arm, putting the buds in my ears before heading down the stairs. I quickly made my way outside, running as soon as my feet touched the sidewalk. I took a deep breath, letting it out slowly before blanking all thoughts out of my head. I know, as a saiyan, that I don't have to run, but its relaxing and therapeutic actually! I quickly made it to the square, turning and heading towards my apartment. I took a deep breath, even though I wasn't really breathing hard! I topped the steps, pulling the key out of the little pocket on the mp3 case, opening the door and quietly stepping through. I studied the interior, a sigh escaping. Everything was exactly as I left it. The light above the stove still on, my son's coloring book laying on the coffee table, the crayons lined in a row beside it. The apartment was still neat and tidy, a few things laying here and there. A stuffed animal beside the couch, a movie case still sitting on the floor in front of the television. I straightened from the door, walking towards the rooms. Trunks room was dark, a book still laying on a slightly rumpled bed, his night clothes resting at the foot. I roamed my eyes over the contents of the room, memories of when he was first brought home flitting through my mind. I slowly closed the door, pausing with my hand on the knob. I studied the pictures on the wall, ones I had taken myself of me being pregnant, my boy as a newborn, when he rolled over the first time, when he started to crawl. I moved closer, staring at the picture of his first steps, a small smile on my face. I roamed the others, briefly laying my hand on them, before turning and heading for my room. It was still clean, the bed made and clothes folded and put in drawers. I didn't have much in my room. Compared to the compound, it was barren. No nicknacks, nothing to mark it as mine. Just a hairbrush on the dresser, a small hair band beside it. I sat on the foot of the bed, studying myself in the mirror on top of the dresser. My hair was pulled back, the length now down to my waist again. My face was a little flushed from running, my muscles showing every time I moved. I ran a hand down the side of my face, standing to view the rest of my figure. Flat stomach, the muscles showing there also, a shadow of a six pack appearing underneath my skin. Lean, toned legs. Defined arms, straight posture. I thought about when I first came here, how heavy I had been. How I didn't ever expect to look anything like this! I sat back down, resting my hands on my legs, leaning forward a little. I studied the carpet, not really paying attention to the music playing in my ears, just let my thoughts wander. I started thinking about the first time I had met Vegeta in real life, how scared I was. How, after the first few months I had started losing weight, he had started showing interest. Was it because of the weight, or something else! The way he acted towards me at first, the way he had seemed to study me all the time, as if he was contemplating something. The night we actually talked for the first time, when I had went to the kitchen in the middle of the night to get something to eat, came to mind. He hadn't acted anything like I thought he would, especially when I had countered that comment about his name! He acted nothing like he did in the series, at least around me! The only time he had seemed like the Vegeta I knew in my other world, was when he came back from space the first time, when he had beaten the shit out of Yamcha. But even that wasn't in character with what I knew of him. He had seemed in control, almost calm when he was fighting the man. No snid remarks, no looks of disgust, not even showing the sort of temper he was famous for! That was what was so puzzling. He was out of character from what I knew, what I had known at the time. Did he change as a result of me coming to this world? Was he actually this...mellow!? And the show just embellished his demeanor? His behavior? The prince seems much more happier than what was portrayed of him. I know it wasn't my wish! That had happened after I came here, when I had thought he had left me. What Bulma and ChiChi said came to mind, and I sighed, closing my eyes. If I believe them, about how he acted when he found out I had left, then he did care about me. If he did act like that, thinking I had went back home, then why hasn't he brought anything up!? Why hasn't he questioned me about where I've been? What I've been doing? If I've been with someone else!? It's like he just...accepts the fact that I was gone, and isn't concerned with what I've been doing with myself for the past three years. Yes! I know! I've basically been doing nothing but taking care of our son, but still! Wouldn't he be the tiniest bit curious as to how I've been living!? Where me and my son were staying? Vegeta hasn't asked me anything! I have nothing to hide! It's not like I've been avoiding telling him! It's just...he seems to not actually care! Or worry about it! You would think that if a loved one had disappeared for three years, then showed up with a child! You would be a little curious! Right!? He seems to be taking everything in stride, but not to even ask me anything!? It was odd, and I didn't like it when things were odd! It always led to trouble! Look what happened when Aeron and Paris came! My life had changed, yet again! Would it be better if I went home, or tried to anyways!? Would Vegeta even care? According to Chichi and Bulma, he cared more than he led on! So why is he acting so...carefree about everything? I grunted, flinging myself back onto the bed. I studied the ceiling, my brows furrowed. I thought about my boy, his budding relationship with his father, Vegeta's seeming happiness! It's like he doesn't hold any resentment towards me, even though I kept his son away from him for three years. Not letting him know I was even pregnant! Not intentionally though! I just assumed that he didn't want anything to do with me anymore! That had been the only conclusion I had came to, after he had left for space! Left me! But according to my two best friends, he had been surprised and actually hurt when he had came back, and I was gone! What does that mean! Does he really love me? Is he just brushing everything up under the rug, so to speak, because of our son!? I bit my lip, still slightly confused as to the prince's actions. If he was anything like he should be, from the show, then he wouldn't have anything to do with me! I think! I closed my eyes, sighing loudly. It was too confusing to try to analyze right now! And I was exhausted! Thinking too much, apparently! I took the music player off my arm, setting it on the nightstand. I laied there for a few more minutes, before slowly stripping and heading to the connecting bathroom. I started the shower, studying myself in the wall mirror as I took my hair out of its pony tail. I ran my hands through the wild mess, still a little surprised, yes even now!, how my hair just sort of...stood on end! It was so thick too! I had tried thinning it out once, right after Trunks had been born, and it had grown back even thicker! I had left it alone after that, not wanting to know what would happen if I tried it for a second time. One of the other pluses, at least to me, of being saiyan, is that with the sort of complexion I have now, I don't need any cosmetics. My face was smooth, the skin baby soft! I didn't have to worry about covering up dark circles, or trying to bring some color into my face after a hard night. It was nice, actually! I sighed, watching the steam fog up the mirror, before stepping into the shower. I closed my eyes, letting the spray hit me in the face, hitting my shoulders. I lowered my head, letting the water cascade down my hair, feeling it grow heavy as it got soaked. I rubbed my hands over my face, putting an arm out and leaning against the wall in front of me. I kept my eyes closed, letting the water run over my body, the warmth seeming to seep into my aching muscles. I let my thoughts and worries go down the drain, putting all this constant confusion and puzzling actions out of my mind. I reached blindly and turned the shower knob, making the water a little hotter, before returning to my original position. I didn't bother with soap, just the hot water, and the silence. I don't know how long I stayed underneath the spray, keeping my mind blank, and not letting thoughts of Vegeta's behavior distract me from relaxing. I finally turned off the shower, drying myself and wrapping a towel around my hair for a few minutes. After quickly brushing my hair and braiding it, I put clean clothes on, not bothering with any underwear. The soft fabric of the shirt and sleeping pants reminded me of when I had first went shopping with Bulma, when we had went for workout stuff. Softly smiling, I strolled towards the living room, going into the kitchen and making some tea. About thirty minutes later, I sat on the couch, a steaming cup of the dark liquid in my hands. I took a sip, holding the mug in both hands while I turned the television on. I didn't really pay attention to it, just glanced at the screen every now and then. After briefly eying a reality show, I cut it off, sitting on the couch and just listened to the silence. I finished my tea slowly, getting up and setting the cup in the sink. I stood there for a moment, staring into the living room. If me and Trunks came back, would Vegeta come as well!? Or would he refuse to leave the compound? The comfortable life he has right now? A sinking sensation started as I thought about it, looking around my small apartment. No, he wouldn't leave a place like that for a place like this! If I came back, if me and Trunks came back, it would be as it was before. Just the two of us! I swallowed, cutting the light off, leaving the little light above the stove on. I headed to my room, closing the door softly behind me. I knew the only person who knew where my apartment was, was my son. My hand went to my neck. I didn't have the necklace on though, so Vegeta could find me. If he wanted to. I crawled under the covers, watching the room darken as I blindly studied the ceiling, finally closing my eyes and letting sleep overtake me.


	16. Chapter 16

Until I met You...

Chapter 16

_-Almost two years later-_

It might come as a shock, but I still find it surprising sometimes that I'm actually here! In a relationship with Vegeta! And had his son! Sometimes I feel like pinching myself, just to see if I'm dreaming or not! Okay! So, I know I'm not! This is real, I'm living here, in the universe most people only dream about! It was mind boggling sometimes! But I wouldn't trade it for the world! I know what your thinking! Who in their right mind would give up being in a relationship with Vegeta!? I agree! But that's not why I would never go back to my time. My son. He is the center of my world! He will always be a part of me, and Vegeta! And no one! Can take that away! He's the reason I'm so powerful! He's the reason I pitted myself against Buu! He's the reason I was willing to die! It wasn't about Vegeta anymore! Although I loved the man with all my heart, there was now someone else who took precedence! My sons' the reason I live and breathe! I watched him take a deep breath before wincing a little. I didn't allow this to faze me, just crossed my arms, a frown on my face. We were currently in the training pod, and I was working with him in his super saiyan form. Yeah, I know! I should be letting Vegeta do it! Right!? Well, he did! When I wasn't working with our son. I felt it was my responsibility to show him the unlimited possibilities of his power, that he was meant for great things! Seeing as how I'm the one that trained with him when he was younger, and it was me who got him to this point! So I felt it was my duty to strengthen him, to show him the potential that was to be had! I waited, feeling my son's power increase before he lunged, a fist raised. I waited until he was a few inches from me, and swatted him back with my tail. A cry passed his lips, and he went flying back. Yeah, maybe I hit him a little harder than I thought! I didn't move however, wanting to see how he would react. Trunks gritted his teeth, his teal green eyes glaring as they focused on me. I smiled a little, feeling my hair lengthen as I powered up some more. I watched Trunks eyes widen a little, before he swallowed. I didn't say anything however, just kept my eyes on him as he stayed floating there for a moment, before hesitatingly getting into his stance. He watched me warily, waiting to see what I would do. I fazed out, appearing beside him, swinging. A small smile appeared as he blocked it slightly, before his arm got pushed back and my fist connected with his jaw. I didn't use all of my power of course! What kind of mother do you think I am! I used just enough so that he would have to block instinctively. I watched him fly back, a grunt coming from him as he stopped himself. I straightened, bringing my arm back to my side, waiting for my boy to move. He came at me in a frontal assault, his teeth flashing as he growled, his focus intent on at least getting a hit in. I watched him, grunting a little when he clipped my jaw. I floated back, a smile slowly appearing.

"Mom, why did you let me get a hit in?" Trunks whined, seeming to pout.

I grinned, studying him for a moment before speaking. "I didn't."

I watched in amusement and pride as he jerked in surprise, soon grinning from ear to ear. He gave me a high five, before lowering down to normal. I followed him a moment after, sighing a little as my hair shortened to its original length. My tail swished happily behind me, a soft smile still on my face as he raced from the pod, bent on going and telling his best friends, Reyes and Goten, that he actually got a hit off me! I chuckled, watching him race across the compound, before slowly going down the steps and walking towards the garden (Forest!). I took a deep breath, strolling along the path. I sat on the bench for a while, thinking of the many times I had escaped here. When I needed to think, when I needed some privacy, when I just needed time to myself. I got up, continuing down the path, not stopping as the cat I had dubbed Shade a few years back came out of the surrounding forest, falling into step beside me as I strolled to my favorite spot. The creek. I didn't sit however, just leaned a shoulder against the tree, watching the water trickle over the rocks. The cat took this in stride, hopping onto a low branch to sit by me. It started cleaning itself, pausing every now and then to look at me. It seemed to be waiting for something! I stayed standing, crossing my arms as I thought about the prince, the man who everybody said loved me, but had yet to here it from his lips. Or to hear him talk about marriage, or even the topic of mates! Sometimes I wandered if that was all we were going to be, is "boyfriend and girlfriend", a relationship solely based on sex! Which was fine! For a while! But...we have a child together now! Does that mean anything to him!? Is it insignificant, just because I wasn't born a true saiyan!? Does it matter that I was once human? I sighed, hating all these doubts clouding my mind, making me even question the decision to even come back here. I know! I shouldn't right!? I should just be happy with being in Vegeta's life! Right!? Well, that would be all fine and dandy! Except for one thing! Our son! How does he factor into this casual relationship? Does Vegeta see him as a complication, or as a symbol of how much we care for one another!? I closed my eyes, swallowing as my eyebrows furrowed. Has the man even thought about making our relationship permanent? He hasn't said anything, hasn't given me a clue as to where he sees this relationship heading. I opened my eyes, sighing. I absently reached over and started petting Shade, listening to the cat purr as it laied on the tree limb. I glanced at it. The animal seemed content, its eyes half closed, seeming to be falling asleep. I smiled a little, watching it. Why couldn't my life be so uncomplicated! I looked back towards the water, a deep sigh escaping as I listened to the silence of nature. I stayed there for awhile, thinking, surprised that the cat didn't leave, but kept its perch on the tree limb the whole time I was there. It seemed to know when I was gonna leave, because it turned, butting its head against my jaw before jumping down and strolling through the bushes. I left soon after, slowly walking back towards the opening of the trail. I slowed to a stop as I felt Vegeta's energy in front of me, finally turning the slight corner and finding him leaning against a tree, much like he was when he had came to tell me he was leaving for space, the first time. And just like before, he slowly straightened, studying me as he walked over. He kept his arms crossed, his eyes searching as he stopped in front of me. I didn't say anything, just let his gaze roam my features. A muscle started ticking in his jaw, which made me a little curious. He didn't look mad though! What was going through him mind!? After several minutes of silence, he finally spoke.

"What's wrong?" Vegeta asked softly, his voice low.

I just arched a brow, not saying anything. His eyes seemed to roam my face again.

"I know you come in here when something's bothering you," he stated, settling his hands on my hips. "So what is it?"

I kept silent, not sure if I should even voice anything that has been going through my mind lately. Shit! Last time I did that, Vegeta left! I ended up finding out I was pregnant! And we didn't see each other for three damn years! How screwed up is that! So you can see why I was hesitating to even say anything! Right!? I let a breath out, looking away from him. Vegeta tightened his hold, but I didn't look back. My eyes narrowed, not even sure where I would even start! I didn't glance back at him as I spoke.

"Do you really want to know?" I asked softly, feeling his eyes boring into me. I kept my gaze averted, not willing to see anything in his face that might make me start crying. For God sakes! You would think I was one of those women who _needed_ a man to survive! Jeez! I'm pathetic sometimes! But you gotta admit! It's Vegeta! Enough said, right!?

"Yes," I heard him whisper, his mouth against my ear.

I closed my eyes, swallowing. I could feel him move closer, our bodies slightly touching from shoulder to feet. He buried his head in my neck, his breath making me shudder a little. I didn't uncross my arms though, still wandering if it was a good idea to say anything. I pressed my lips together slightly, knowing that I might be regretting opening my mouth. Again!

"I've been wandering about our relationship," I admitted softly, feeling him slightly tense. I bit my lip, hesitating for a moment before continuing. "Where it's going." It was silent for several minutes before he finally spoke.

"What do you mean?" Vegeta asked slowly, keeping his face buried in my neck. I could feel his body tense even more, as if dreading my answer. I swallowed, closing my eyes briefly before opening them again. I felt his hand slide to the middle of my back, just above my tail. The appendage was still, lying limp behind me as I tried to think of how I wanted to explain everything that I've been wandering about lately.

"That this seems to be a casual relationship, and nothing more," I whispered, looking away as he finally lifted his head, studying me. His arm tightened around me.

"Onna," he said quietly, almost a whisper. I didn't look at him.

"Bella," Vegeta's voice was more firm, and because I was slightly surprised that he actually used my name, I looked over. He studied me for a moment, before speaking.

"There's nothing casual about this relationship!" The prince stated softly. I watched a muscle jump in his jaw. I didn't say anything.

"You're my mate-"

"Am I?" I asked, cutting him off. I watched his eyes narrow slightly, his body still. My eyes never left his as I finished. "Because it seems that if I was truly supposed to be your mate, we wouldn't have the problems that seem to keep creeping up."

I looked away, studying the landscape before softly voicing what else was on my mind.

"You were supposed to end up with Bulma, you know."

I felt Vegeta's body jerk in surprise, the small gasp escaping his lips loud in the silent woods. I didn't look at him as I stepped back, keeping my face averted as I turned and walked away, back towards the creek. I didn't allow the tears to fall, wasn't going to let myself cry over the truth again. I didn't glance back either, not wanting to see the look on the prince's face at yet something else that I had kept from him. The fact that he wasn't supposed to be with me in the first place!

* * *

I never went to sleep that night, never left the sanctuary of the forest. I stayed by the creek, not even bothering looking up as the cat appeared again, a few hours later. I let it crawl on my lap, and sleep for awhile. It finally left, when it started getting dark, the blue expanse above scattered with stars. I lifted my head, watching the moon slowly rise into the night sky, listening to the sounds that seemed to dominate the night. I kept Vegeta and thoughts of our relationship pushed to the back of my mind, not wanting to dwell on it too much. I slightly wandered what he told our son, when I didn't emerge from the woods. Not even to eat! I didn't want to face anyone right now, and the thought of eating was, surprisingly, exhausting to me. I didn't feel like doing nothing but sitting, and thinking. Which is what I did. I never left my spot, didn't move from the small clearing that had become my place to escape. And thankfully, Vegeta left me alone. Probably still surprised at my little confession a few hours ago. I don't even know why I even told him, because it couldn't be changed now! I don't know if I was testing him, to see what he would do! Or if I just liked to punish myself! Because really! Why the hell would I even tell him that, if not to push him away!? And why would I want to push the prince away!? Am I a glutton for punishment now!? I sighed. Sometimes I'm just too stupid for words! I really need to learn to keep my mouth shut! I closed my eyes, feeling a headache coming on. I rubbed my forehead, wrapping my tail around my waist as I slowly stood. I looked up at the stars again, studying them. The sky was slowly lightening, the stars just now beginning to fade as the next day showed itself. I really did not want to go and face Vegeta, not after what I confessed to him yesterday. God! Soon he's gonna get fed up and just leave my ass! I'm a little surprised he's stayed with me for this long! I thought about what was discussed yesterday afternoon, almost kicking myself for giving the man that seed of doubt. Why can't I ever just shut up and enjoy what I got! Why do I always have to make waves!? Seriously! I have problems!

* * *

I didn't run into the prince again as I made my way back to the house. Everyone was asleep, what with it being so early in the morning. I could feel my sons' energy very close to Bulma and ChiChi's sons'. A soft smile appeared on my face. They must have had a little sleep over in the game room. Glad that my son at least had a good day, I slowly climbed the stairs. I knew Vegeta was in our room, probably sleeping. I couldn't really tell, his ki was calm, but then again that's how its been for awhile now. I quietly opened the door, only to stop in my tracks. Vegeta was sitting on the side of the bed, his elbows resting on his knees. He looked up when I walked in, quietly studying me as I closed the door behind me, leaning against it. He seemed to have stayed up all night, because he had the same clothes on as the day before. I didn't move from the door, watching as he looked down again, seeming to study a small object in his hands. I really couldn't tell what it was, it still being dark in the room. Neither one of us spoke, the room becoming a little lighter as the sun started coming up. I jerked to attention when he finally stood, not looking up from whatever he had in his hands. He slowly walked towards me, his gaze never leaving the object. I finally got a look at what he held. It was a small box. He looked up at me when he got a foot away from me, seeming to study me in the morning light. Hell, I probably looked a mess! Being outside all night and everything! Sitting on the ground, under a tree! Probably got leaves or twigs stuck in my damn hair! Ugh! And there were birds in the damn tree too! Shit! I bit my lip, fixing to ask him what he was thinking, when he got down on one knee. What the hell! My eyes went round, and my gaze followed him as he went down, seeming to hesitate before speaking.

"It hasn't been easy for us Onna," Vegeta stated quietly, his eyes on the little box in his hand. He seemed to fiddle with it, actually looking nervous. My heart melted at the sight. To think the prince was actually nervous! Aww! He never looked up as he spoke.

"And I just want you to know that," he paused, his hands stilling on the box. "I knew you were my mate the first time I met you," he finally looked up, a small smirk on his face. "You remember?" he asked quietly, a little laughter appearing in his eyes. "When you ran from me, out in the woods."

I narrowed my eyes slightly at him, feeling a blush rise. Yeah, I remember! When I had thought he was going to kill me! I grunted, folding my arms. He looked back down at the box, opening it and studying the contents. He took something out, balling his hand around it and closing the little box. He sat the thing aside on the floor, taking a deep breath before looking back up at me. His eyes roamed my features before gently grabbing my hand.

"I don't want you to ever doubt our relationship Onna," he stated quietly, his eyes never leaving mine as he slipped something on my finger. I glanced down, a small gasp escaping at the diamond resting there, before slowly looking back at the prince, on his knee before me. I couldn't help it! I started crying! Well hell! Wouldn't you!? I lifted a hand, wiping the tears off my face. I kept my eyes closed as I heard Vegeta stand, wrapping his arms around me and burying his face in my neck. Another sob escaped, and I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, feeling him tighten his hold. I felt the rumble in his chest as he spoke.

"I assume that's a yes," he said, surprising a laugh out of me.

I leaned back, meeting his eyes as he lifted his head. My eyes roamed his features, before capturing the man's lips. I cupped his neck, burying my face in his shoulder after breaking the kiss. I softly sighed, running my hands down his arms.

"You are just full of surprises, aren't you my prince?" I said softly, listening to his soft chuckle. I felt his head move.

"I told you," he whispered in my ear.

I grunted.

I felt him smile. "That you would address me in the proper manner," Vegeta stated, amusement in his voice.

It turned into a laugh when I swatted him on the shoulder.


	17. Chapter 17

**WHO LOVES VEGETA!? OOH! OOH! (waves arm madly) ME! ME!**

Until I met You...

Chapter 17

You know, I think Bulma was more excited about me getting married than I was! She took over everything! The arrangements (we were gonna have it at the compound!), the flowers (Ugh!), the dress (Sigh!), even who to invite (Duh! Everyone!). I let her! Hell! Free wedding service! Heck yeah! I just tried on the dress! I had ChiChi and Bulma with me, and it seemed like everything I tried on, _they_ did not think was appropriate. Both women said I had to look right! Whatever that meant! But I trusted them, they were my best friends after all. So I sighed, and bared it. I took the, what seemed like the hundredth!, dress off, sighing again and slightly rolling my eyes. I threw a rob on, deciding to go to the back and look for one myself, instead of waiting for the woman working here to bring me one. One that I did not like! Again! I ignored her look of disapproval, which she was trying to hide. I didn't give a damn! She had ugly taste, after all! I went through another rack. I finally found one that I liked, a simple creamy white gown that had a small strip of royal blue going diagonal from shoulder to waist. It was beautiful, and I smiled a little, remembering that Vegeta's favorite color seemed to be blue. He wore it all the time! Relief coursed through me, because it didn't have all that damn fluff in the skirt. It just sort of...floated from the waist down. I quickly went back and tried it on, sighing in relief again when it fit perfectly. I raised a brow, not believing my luck to having found this dress so quickly. We'd only been coming here, trying on dresses, for (eye roll!) five days now! I slowly smiled, before stepping out of the dressing room. I stepped up on the little stool in front of the wall mirror, checking myself out before looking over my shoulder at my two best friends.

"What do you think?"

I raised a brow, chuckling a little at the tears in their eyes. I looked back at the mirror, running a hand down the baby soft fabric. A small smile appeared. I knew Vegeta was going to love this dress!

* * *

It was only days away from my wedding date (the one Bulma picked out!), and I was sorta nervous. No! It wasn't about getting married! Vegeta didn't go get a tux! And when I tried to talk to him about it, all he said was: "Don't worry about it Onna!" That's it! What the hell! Was he gonna show up in his damn armor or something! Knowing him, that's probably what he was thinking! I'm gonna punch him if he does! In front of everyone! Then I'll marry him! I sighed, listening to Bulma direct the workers downstairs that had bombarded the compound. I don't know what that woman is thinking! I would have been happy with just our small group and a cake! But No! She had to hire a damn catering service...and a florist!...and a parking service...and a damn professional to do my hair and makeup! I told her no at the last one, and I stayed firm. I wanted me and my best friends to do that! It was more fun! Anyway, the commotion had me heading downstairs, watching the photographer cringe when the blue haired woman stalked up to him. I chuckled, shaking my head as I went into the kitchen. I grabbed a platter of meat rolls. You know what I'm talking about! The ones with the ham and pepperoni and salami, all rolled together. I started munching as I walked outside, not even looking up when Trunks and Reyes appeared, grabbing a handful and darting off. Vegeta appeared, moments later. Surprise! Surprise! He probably smelled the food from a mile away! I just raised a brow, popping a piece of cheese in my mouth that was scattered throughout the tray. He smirked a little, eying me as he helped himself. I looked around the yard, already set up for the big day. Bulma had an arch put up, white chairs in a dozen rows on either side of the makeshift aisle. There were little lights strung above, since we were having it at night. Those were to provide the light, I guess Bulma figured it would be romantic! I sighed, slowly shaking my head. I looked back over at my fiance. Was that a shiver!? I blinked. Huh! I'm more excited about Vegeta being my husband than the actual wedding! Go figure!

"What's the matter Onna?" The prince asked softly, a muscle moving in his cheek as he chewed, his gaze steady on me. He smiled a little when I met his eyes.

I grunted. "I think Bulma's more excited than us about the wedding preparations!"

Vegeta just raised a brow, keeping his focus on me as he reached for more food. I handed him the platter, looking back over the compound again. I watched a few men struggle with a very awkward sculpture. I scrunched my brows.

"What the hell is that!?"

Vegeta followed my gaze, shoving more food into his mouth. I heard him snicker beside me.

"I believe," he said, moving to stand beside me. His shoulder rubbed mine as he leaned back against the glass door. "That is a swan sculpture."

"Ugh!" I scrunched my nose. "I don't think so!" I walked over to the men, crossing my arms. They stopped what they were doing and watched me walk up, seeming to be checking me out! I narrowed my eyes. I was wearing my workout clothes, a sports bra and jogging pants, nothing that would warrant that sort of response! I kept the frown on my face, stopping a few feet away.

"That does not belong here," I stated, pointing at the hideous swan sculpture, at least to me!, before glancing at the men. The taller, bulkier one looked me up and down, a small smile appearing on his face.

"Well honey!" he said loudly, "Mrs. Briefs is the one in charge, so its staying," he looked me over again, "but if you want to get together after the wedding, I could let you be in charge for once."

My eyes narrowed some more, a small smirk appearing. "No thanks," I said firmly, taking a step forward, "I'll be on my honeymoon after the wedding, so you'll just have to find someone else desperate enough some other time!"

I ignored the man's flushed face, and the chuckle behind me, before strolling forward and punching the damn statue. It shattered, white smoke billowing up as I turned and crossed my arm, walking back towards Vegeta.

"There!" I said over my shoulder, "Now neither of us have to worry about it!"

I watched Vegeta smile, laughter in his eyes as he watched me walk back up to him. I dusted my hands off, grabbing another meat roll before sending him a grin and going past him into the house. I yelped as he smacked me on my butt, shooting him a look before going to find a certain blue haired woman who was putting godawful statues in my wedding!

* * *

The day came, and I was fine! Okay! I was a little nervous. Just a teensy bit! It's not everyday I get married to a prince after all! Let alone Vegeta! You would be too! I took a deep breath, looking at myself in the mirror. I was sitting at a large vanity in Bulma's dressing room. We had decided to get ready in there, seeing as how her's was the biggest room! And she had a massive walk in closet! And a large dressing room! And a bathroom that we could move in without ever having to bump elbows! It is her house, after all! Of course she would have the best bedroom! I was letting ChiChi do my hair, and Bulma was doing my make-up. I peeked at myself again, butterflies starting in my stomach. I let a breath out slowly, sending the two women a look when they sort of snickered.

"Shut up!" I muttered playfully, closing my eyes to let Bulma finish. I could feel the hot iron as ChiChi rolled another chunk of hair. She was curling it, which I thought was pretty funny because my hair already had a lot of volume! She could have just put it in a bun or something! But no! She wanted to be complicated! Oh well! She's doing it, not me! I let her have her fun. Bulma as well! I really didn't know what all she was putting on my face, but by the time she had started putting the actual make-up on, I felt like I had a ton of products slathered on my skin already! Some kind of toner! Moisturizer! A shimmery lotion, that she had also put on my damn shoulders and neck! What the hell! I'm not going to the prom, after all! But she wanted me to look _beautiful_! And I had playfully asked her if she thought I was ugly before! That had been funny! The look on her face! About an _hour_ later, they were finally done, and they helped me put on the garter hose and corset. I had never worn them! I didn't know how to put the damn things on! They had assured me that Vegeta would love it, so I just sighed and let them help pick it out. I admit! It was sexy looking! I eyed the garments in the mirror while Bulma unzipped the bag containing my wedding gown. I turned, stepping into it. I shimmied a little, actually liking the feel of the cool fabric against my skin, before gently lifting my hair and letting ChiChi button the back. I know! I didn't really care about my hair, but the woman had put a lot of time and effort into it, and I didn't want to ruin it! I let my hair fall when she was done, turning slowly and staring at myself in the mirror. I saw my best friends grin from ear to ear, swatting Bulma lightly when she teared up.

"You'll mess up your make-up! I don't wanna have to be late for my wedding just for you to reapply it!"

She pouted a little. "I don't take that much time!"

I grunted, not saying anything. I looked at the two behind me, softly smiling. They had loved the bridesmaid dresses I had picked out. The dresses were a soft, billowy fabric that had flowers on it, falling to the knee. I let them choose their own footwear and hair accessories. I didn't really care! But I had seen those dresses, and knew both women would love them! They had their hair in their signature styles, Bulma's in a short bob, and ChiChi's flowing straight down her back. I smiled at them, earning even bigger grins.

"Are you nervous!?" ChiChi asked, studying me a little.

"No!" I lied, letting out a small sigh as I studied myself again. Then I gave myself away by doing something I had never done in my life. I started shaking my hands near my face! My friends laughed softly behind me, before lightly hugging me, careful not to get any cosmetics on my dress. Even though it was strapless! These two are just funny sometimes. I sat back down at the vanity, moving the dress away from my feet. I pulled a strappy heel on, rotating my foot a little as I hesitated to ask what was on my mind.

"Hey guys," I asked softly, not looking up. I heard one of them hum. "Do either of you know what Vegeta's wearing?"

Neither woman said anything, and I looked up after pulling my other heel on. I caught the look they sent each other, smiling before looking at me.

"What?" I glanced from one to the other.

They didn't say anything.

"Aw C'mon! You guys!" I admit! I kinda pouted! "Tell me!"

They shook their heads, smirking. I pursed my lips.

"He better not being wearing armor!?" I looked from one to the other, eying them. "I'll kick his ass if he is!"

All the two women did was laugh, still not saying anything. I studied them for a few more moments, until there was a knock on the door. Bulma went to open it. Goku stepped in, smiling. He had his eyes on me as he put an arm around ChiChi.

"Wow! Bella!" his smile seemed to get bigger. "You look great!"

I actually felt a damn blush rise! To my embarrassment! I did the only thing I could think of in defense at the moment! I stuck my tongue out at him, earning a chuckle. The man seemed to sigh after a moment.

"So," he looked at all of us, "everyone ready!?"

I sucked in a breath, my eyes widening. I'm embarrassed to say butterflies started in my stomach again! They all looked at me, and I swallowed.

"It's starting?" I asked softly, watching Goku nod, smiling knowingly at me.

I got up slowly, a small breath leaving me. Okay! Like I said! It's not every day I got married! And to a prince, no less! To Vegeta! I pressed a hand to my stomach, suddenly feeling terrified. I looked up when Goku grabbed my hands.

"Hey," he smiled softly at me. "It's okay," the man squeezed my hands a little. "Vegeta's waiting for you!"

I took another deep breath, watching my friend let go of my hands, kissing ChiChi on the cheek before stepping out. The two women walked up to me.

"Are you okay?" Bulma asked softly, rubbing my arm. I nodded, a breath leaving me as I sent them a soft smile.

"Just oddly nervous all of a sudden," I explained, glancing at the door again.

"It's a big step Bella," ChiChi said, laying a hand on my shoulder. "But just think, at the end of the day, you'll be with the man you love! That's all that matters."

I smiled at them again, watching both women walk out the door to get in their places. I took another deep breath, turning to the floor length mirror. I raked my gaze over myself, smoothing a hand down the front of the dress. I ran a finger over the royal blue stripe, a soft smile appearing. My head jerked around as someone knocked on the door. I had to pick up the dress slightly to walk to it! How the hell was I gonna walk down the aisle!? I opened it slightly, raising a brow at the young man on the other side. He held a soft, velvet box out to me. I looked at it, then at him.

"I was instructed to give this to you, according to the prince's wishes," the man stated softly, quickly leaving me standing in the doorway, holding a long, black box in my hands. I watched him turn the corner down the hallway, before softly closing the door behind me. I sat back down at the vanity, eying the thing for a moment before slowly opening it. A gasp escaped. A necklace rested inside it, a scattering of teardrop diamonds delicately hanging from the chain. I picked it up, fingering the gems, before unclasping it. I looked in the mirror as I put it around my neck. I had to swallow. It matched my dress perfectly! How did he know!? I rested my fingers against the jewelry, swallowing again. I barely registered the dressing room door opening a little, Bulma's father looking in. He cleared his throat, and I glanced at him. He smiled a little, studying me for a moment before stepping further into the room.

"You ready, dear?" he asked softly, putting his hands in his pockets. I smiled a little, noticing his fidgeting. He obviously wasn't comfortable in a tux!

I glanced in the mirror once more, before getting up. I threaded my arm through his, grabbing my bouquet of white roses, some of them tipped with blue. They were beautiful! I had picked them out myself! Reminded me of Vegeta! I saw the professor glance at my necklace, before looking back up at me. He raised a brow, a small smile on his face. I just smiled back, and we made our way outside.

* * *

I couldn't see Vegeta when we came out. Everyone was standing after all! Duh! But once we got to the aisle, my eyes widened a little. He was wearing armor all right! Royal armor! It was a royal blue and gold, with white trimming! He had a cape on as well! It was dark blue, the clasps holding it to his shoulders were gold. There was an insignia on the breastplate, over his heart. I studied it, realizing it was the emblem of royalty, before lifting my gaze and meeting the prince's eyes. He had been studying me the whole time I was checking him out, his gaze steady as a small smile appeared. Okay, so I wasn't gonna kick him for wearing armor! Duh! He looked too sexy! Damn! Maybe he'll wear it during our honeymoon! I grinned at him, raking my gaze over him again as me and the professor walked down the aisle. He seemed to do the same, his eyes sliding down my body before meeting mine again. My grin widened at the heat in his eyes. I laughed to myself, grunting a little. I _knew_ he would love the dress! Our eyes stayed connected as the professor handed me over to Vegeta, discretely wiping at his eye. I sent him a small smile, catching it. I looked back at the prince, watching his gaze go to the necklace before moving back up. I felt him squeeze my hand gently, before looking towards the priest. The man started talking, my attention only half focused on him, sneaking glances at the prince beside me. The part about the vows came up, and I said mine, putting the ring I had picked out on the prince's hand. The priest looked at Vegeta.

"I understand that you have prepared your own vows?" the man said softly.

I looked at Vegeta in surprise, watching as he turned fully towards me, studying me. His face was serious. His voice was steady and sure as he started speaking.

"The first time I met you, I knew that you were my mate. I knew that you were meant to be mine." He paused, his eyes searching as they roamed my face. I could feel tears welling up as he continued. Oh My God!

"I didn't know what to do about it, but as time wore on, and I got to know the person you were, your strength, your certainty, your love for others, I began to realize that you were not only a beautiful person," I felt him cup my cheek, and a tear slid down my face. My eyes never left his.

"...but also a beautiful soul. And that is why," He paused again, gently rubbing a tear off my face before turning and grabbing the ring. He looked at it for a second, before lifting his head and meeting my eyes. I could hear others sniffling behind me, but didn't break the connection. I never in a million years expected Vegeta to say any of this to me! Oh God! I'm gonna start bawling! "I give you my promise to always be there." He slid the ring on my finger, our eyes locked the whole time. He ran a thumb across the back of my hand as he continued.

"Everything I am and everything I have is yours, from this moment forth and for eternity."

I sniffled again, not wanting to become a watering pot! I cleared my throat, another damn tear sliding down my cheek. Vegeta smiled softly at me, and I smiled back. This man is just full of surprises! What the hell will he do next!? I vaguely heard the priest finish, before the prince stepped closer and kissed me softly. He pulled back a little, our lips grazing.

"I love you," he whispered, his voice barely audible.

I started crying again! Dammit!

* * *

**A/N: Oh Man! I think I'm gonna cry! Even though I wrote it! I hope you all liked Vegeta's vows. That they weren't too mushy for a guy like him. Please review and let me know!**

**REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: This chapter has a time jump from the wedding! I figured since this chapter had a lemon in it, it would suffice for a honeymoon chappie! Sorry if you were expecting one! **

**Warning: Lemon**

Until I met You...

Chapter 18

I took to wearing the necklace again. I decided that, since it helped me so much with my power, that I would continue to use it as a tool. I was currently wearing it, as a matter of fact. I watched as Vegeta powered up, his arms folded. We were in the training pod at the moment, working on honing my super saiyan skills. My husband says I need _improvement_! Whatever! I thought I did pretty good last time! My necklace lifted a little as I powered up also, my arms at my sides. A smirk appeared on the prince's face, which made me frown. The ass better not try to poke fun at me! I narrowed my eyes, watching. We levitated, keeping even with each other as we lifted into the air. My tail swung behind me, and I kept my eye on Vegeta, knowing that he would attack in a blink of an eye if I was distracted. There was a brief moment of silence, before we blasted towards each other. We connected with a bang, our fingers lacing together as we tried to push each other back. We both powered up even more, that damn smirk still on Vegeta's face. I gritted my teeth, and swung my tail. It smacked him in the face, momentarily surprising him, which I took full advantage of. I threw a series of punches to his face and chest, blasting him a second later. He grunted, flying back. Vegeta let out a shout, catching himself. I floated there, waiting. I knew he was thinking of a way to retaliate. We studied each other, frowning. I know! We are both like, dead serious! But I know that if I'm not, then I will get sloppy, and I can't afford that. Not with my son to look after. I know, I know. Vegeta's here. But I made it a point to be a backup, if need be. So, here we are! My eyes followed him as he floated sideways, a small smile appearing on his face. He shot forward a second later, me going on the defense. He pushed me back, his teeth flashing as he growled. I kept my face impassive, my movements equal to his as he increased his kicks and punches. A fist connected with my chest, and I smacked the wall with a snarl. It pissed me off when he got a hit in. But let's face it! I know he's better than me, but that's not going to stop me from doing my best to beat him. I fazed out, Vegeta's fist going through the wall where I was moments ago. I appeared behind him, kicking him in the back. A grunt came from the man, before he grabbed my leg and jerked me down. I smacked the floor, a yell coming from my lips. The prince landed on me seconds later, pining my arms. I opened my eyes a little, gritting my teeth. He smirked, lifting a fist. A smacking sound echoed as I caught his swing inches from my face. His eyes suddenly went heavy lidded. I narrowed my eyes, frowning. I shot an uppercut to his chin, making his head snap back. I swung again, lifting up a little. He shot off me, flipping and pushing himself with a hand, going backward and landing in a crouch.

"Stay focused, dammit!" I snapped, copying his stance.

We slowly stood at the same time, powering up again. We went at each other a second time, fists and legs flying. We hit at the same time, both flying back. I flipped, my feet connecting with the side of the pod. I stayed there, watching the prince cross his arms, lowering his head a little. I narrowed my eyes, blasting off. I waited until I was seconds from connecting with him, before fading out. I appeared beside him, swinging. He blocked it, grabbing my arm and shoving his fist into my stomach. I growled at the pain, a small cry coming out. I lifted my knee, smacking him in the chest. We broke apart again, both breathing hard. I lifted my hand and slowly wiped the trail of blood off my mouth, smiling a little. I crouched down, bringing my hands up. We studied one another, before going at each other again.

The pod door opened, distracting the prince. I punched him across the face, and he went flying. Vegeta crashed into the floor, a billow of dust shooting up. I watched it warily, listening with half an ear as Goku chuckled. The prince came into view, standing in the spot now crumbled, looking up at me with his arms folded. Oh Great! Now he's gonna pout! I smirked, watching his frown deepen. I sighed a little, powering down as I lowered to the floor. I folded my arms, shooting my husband a smile before walking out. He was always a sore loser! I chuckled, listening to his shout as the door closed.

"You did not win!"

I rolled my eyes. I was right. A sore loser!

* * *

I decided to learn a new skill. The sword. I figured if my son from the future could do it, so could I! I actually found one I liked, in a weapons store in the city. They had looked at me kinda funny when I purchased it, but Oh Well! I don't have to explain myself! Or it might have been because I was a woman! I know there's not a lot of female warriors, and even rarer when they know a skill other than fighting. So, yeah! I'm currently having future Trunks show me some moves. He comes back every now and then. I like it. He's such a sweet boy. And Powerful! That makes me so proud. We were in a secluded part of the compound, a small clearing that wasn't used a lot. To not accidentally hurt anyone, cuz' these swords are like, super sharp! That had me kinda nervous at first, but I got over it. I had to! I wanted to do this! I unsheathed my sword, watching Trunks do the same. We stood there, narrowed eyed, watching each other, our swords at our sides. A breeze blew in seconds before we blasted at each other, the sound of metal scraping loud as our swords connected. They slid across one another, both of us jumping back after a moment. I crouched down, my arm lifted, the sword pointing forward. I kept a frown on my face, watching the boy like a hawk. He had deadly precision, and that's one of the reasons I had him doing it. My son was my perfect teacher! He smiled a little, letting his sword lower a few inches. I blasted off, fading out before I got to him, appearing above him, swinging. He crouched on the ground, and hand touching the dirt as he brought his sword up, blocking me. Our powers blew out, a whooshing sound admitting from both of us as we pushed against the other. I flipped back, my feet barely touching the ground before rushing him again seconds later. We fought, our swords clanking as we both blocked, our eyes narrowed in concentration. He suddenly swung, a few strands of my hair slicing off as I flipped back. I landed in a crouch, gritting my teeth. I blasted towards him again, swinging upward as he blocked once more, our movements lightning quick as we parried the other. Dust blew up as I pushed Trunks back, our movements not letting up as our feet slid across the ground. I flicked my wrist, and his sword went flying. We froze, the tip of my sword inches from his throat. We studied one another, deep frowns on our faces. I slowly smiled a moment later, stepping back. I sheathed my sword, watching as Trunks went and picked his up. My smile turned into a full blown grin as my older son walked back towards me, putting his sword away. We knuckle punched each other, me throwing an arm around his neck as we slowly walked back towards the compound. There was clapping a moment later, and we both looked over. Everyone was standing off to the side, apparently watching the whole fight. I grinned, waving. Trunks blushed a little, and I ruffled his hair. A chuckle escaped as his face seemed to get redder.

"Oh it's okay! It's a good thing your mother beat you! How else am I gonna be a good teacher to the younger you!?" I said, throwing my arm back around Trunks shoulders.

He didn't say anything, just sort of nodded. We both entered the kitchen, bent on getting something to eat. We were both starving after that workout. And I was having fun too! Now if only Vegeta would be willing to learn, I would have a sparring partner all the time! Oh Well! I'll take what I can get.

* * *

My training became a cycle. Spar with Vegeta, train with Trunks with the sword, maybe spar with Goku or Aeron again, then start over the next day. I wanted to be the best I could be. Vegeta tries to say I'm obsessed. Whatever! I want to be powerful enough to keep my family safe. Yes! I know Vegeta's here, and so is Goku. Even Aeron and his brother, Paris. But even though they all are strong, that's still not a certainty! Like I said, I wanted to make sure I was a good enough back up, just in case. I was currently having a sparring match with Aeron, as a matter of fact. And let me tell you. This guy is awesome! I think he might be better than Vegeta! He sure is giving me a much more intense work out!

I grunted as his fist connected with my jaw, my head snapping back as I smacked the wall. The mortar crumbled, bits of it falling to the floor below me. I cracked my eyes open, seeing him heading towards me, a fist reared back. I shot my hand up, blasting him seconds before he could connect. He went flying back, flipping a few times before stopping himself. Aeron studied me, his fists at his sides. I slowly withdrew from the wall, listening as more pieces of it fell down below, not bothering to look. I narrowed my eyes, jerking taunt as I powered up, my hair lifting behind me. My tail whipped furiously, snapping a little. The man's eyes glowed, a blue aura appearing around him. I watched, tense. That was his way of powering up, and if the lines under his eyes started curling, then he was ascending. Aeron seemed to pause for a minute, before his teeth flashed. He seemed to glare at me before the damn lines started curling! Shit! He was almost unstoppable when he did that, and I always got my ass whooped! I lowered my head, watching him through narrowed brows. I felt my hair lengthen as I ascended another level, the charm around my neck lifting. The pod seemed to shake a little, and the door opened below. Neither of us bothered to look, keeping our eyes on the other. I felt Vegeta and Goku's energy underneath us. Aeron let out a growl, his form glowing once more before he rushed me. We connected with a bang, his fists and legs flying while I blocked. He tried to push me back towards the wall, but I wouldn't let him. I blasted, jerking my arm out, hand raised. It pushed him away from me, and he knocked it away a second later. The man rushed me again, and I caught his fist inches from my face. Barely. I went on the offense, both of our movements lightning quick, before I actually got a hit in. I threw an uppercut, connecting with his chin. I watched, a teeny bit surprised, as he flipped, a growl coming from him. I swooped in, bringing a fist down on his back, following and appearing underneath him. I smacked my foot into his stomach, connecting for a moment before he grabbed it.

"Shit!" I muttered, moments before he threw me. Up! I smashed the ceiling, spread eagle, a snarl passing my lips. He chased after me, his jaw clenched. I fazed out, appearing behind him. I sent a roundhouse kick to his back, but he blasted before I could connect. I smashed the tiles, flipping backwards as his knee connected with the floor, crumbling the tile where I was moments before. I stayed crouched, watching with narrowed eyes. He slowly stood, smiling a little. We flew at each other again, only to go flying back, both of us connecting with a bang. We both stopped, powering up. I brought my hands to my sides, in the form of a ball. Aeron watched with a frown. He rushed me, and I yanked my arms forward, letting out a yell. The blast actually hit, and he slammed the ground. He let out a shout, before getting up. I smirked at him, knowing that made him mad. He growled, stepping sideways. I got back into stance, scrunching my body a little before letting out a yell. I powered up even more, blasting off. I jerked to a stop, glaring at the prince. He was standing between us, holding up his arms. As if to push us away from each other! Arrogant ass!

"That's enough! Dinners almost ready," he stated, eying me.

Aeron grunted a little, powering down. I glared at the prince, a frown on my face. Narrowing my eyes, I slowly let my energy lower back to normal, my eyes following Bulma's husband out of the pod. I growled a little at my own husband, before stalking out. Yeah, he doesn't like it when he thinks I've trained _too _much. Whatever! He's one to talk. He actually thinks I train more than him! I thought about that. Huh! He might have a point. Between training with him, Aeron, and Goku, plus bettering myself with the sword, yeah, he has a point! I sighed, crossing my arms before entering the kitchen, the smell of meat cooking was tantalizing. I walked up to the counter, listening to Bulma and her mother chat before sitting. I tuned them out, grabbing a glass of tea and furrowing my brows. It's been almost four years since Buu, since I finally came back. I kept my apartment, using it to get away, to have some time to myself every now and then. Surprisingly, Vegeta has yet to even see it. I don't know why. I just...haven't taken him there. I'm not sure what that means, or what's going through my mind to keep my husband away from the place me and my son spent our first three years together, and I really didn't want to delve too deeply into that right now. I squashed the thoughts, returning my attention to what the two women in front of me were doing. They were actually arguing over what kind of oil to fry the chicken in. Jeez! You would think there were more important things! Oh Well! Finally fed up with their bickering, I slammed my glass down, glaring at them. They both shut up, whipping their heads towards me.

"Use Canola oil! Shit! It's healthier and less greasy! There! That's settled, now will you two shut up!?" I snapped, ignoring the surprised looks from everyone in the room. ChiChi was sitting at the table with Gohan, both Trunks', and Paris. Vegeta and Goku having just stepped into the room. I left my glass sitting on the island counter, and stalked out. I didn't know what was wrong with me lately, but it seemed I was mad at everyone! Even Vegeta! When there was no reason to be! I know. I've got problems. I've been snapping at everyone, I even snapped at Trunks (younger one) the other day, and all he asked for was permission to have a sleep over with Goten and Reyes! I rubbed my forehead, which was pounding again. I sighed, pulling my shoes off once I got into my room. I sat on the bed, resting my arms on my legs for a moment. I studied the floor, my brows furrowed. Another sigh left me as I closed my eyes. I finally stood, taking my clothes off as I walked into the bathroom. I ran a bath, sinking to my chin in the water. I heard the bedroom door open, Vegeta's presence mere feet from the bathroom. My brows furrowed. I closed my eyes and settling back into the water. A moment later I realized the pounding had abated to a dull ache. Something I hadn't felt in months. I sank further into the water, finally submerging my whole body. I didn't know what was wrong with me.

* * *

The dull ache stayed, although I was a little relieved that my head wasn't pounding anymore. I rubbed my temple, closing my eyes. I was sitting by the creek, watching the water run over the rocks. It was quiet, and I listened to the silence, enjoying it. It seemed to help my head, when nothing else would. The cat, Shade, didn't show this time. The first time that has occurred since I met the feline. Oh Well! It probably sensed I didn't want to be bothered. I threw a rock into the water, watching the ripples before studying the ground. It's been months since my headache changed from a pounding to a dull ache. Thoughts of why I could possibly be feeling so stressed and frustrated flitted through my mind. Could it be because I feel like I'm at a stand still with my training? That I've gone as far as I could go? Or is it because of who I'm sparring with that has those feelings emerging? I sighed again, putting those thoughts away, trying to clear my mind as I closed my eyes. I didn't move or open my eyes as I heard Vegeta step up behind me. He stayed quiet, and I could feel his gaze boring into the back of my head. I didn't say anything, letting a sigh out through my nose, blanking my mind. My tail wrapped around my waist, the slight weight comforting as I pinched my lips together. My husband still hasn't said anything.

"What?" I practically growled, keeping my head bowed.

I heard him move closer, the man's presence right behind me. I listened as he crouched, resting his hands on my arms. I still didn't turn. I could feel the searching look he was giving me. Like I can help the way I've been feeling! I can't explain it, and it just won't go away! I sighed deeply this time, leaning back against the man behind me. My head hit his chest, my shoulders relaxing a little. It felt like I had all this pent up energy and frustration lately, and I didn't know why. He rubbed his hands up and down my arms, before wrapping them around me, resting just under my breast. I laied a hand over his clasped fingers, rubbing a little. I let my legs uncross, moving them to rest my feet on the ground, my legs bent in front of me. I ran a hand up one of the prince's arms, feeling the muscle bunch. Little twinges of desire started in my abdomen, and I let out another sigh, shifting a little. We stayed like that for awhile, the woods darkening around us as daylight faded, the stars soon showing through the dark blue night. I finally straightened slowly, turning in my husbands arms. I laied my hands on his thighs as my chest touched his. I slid my mouth over his, listening to our breathing. He captured my lips, the feel of his tongue in my mouth making me shiver. The kiss deepened, my hands squeezing his thighs a little as I rubbed slowly. He moved his head, changing the angle of the kiss, a hand clenching the back of my hair. I moaned softly, moving a little closer to him. I ran a hand up and down his chest, before putting them up under his shirt, scraping my nails against his skin. A growl came from the prince, and he grabbed my waist, falling back. Our lips stayed connected as he settled me on his lap. I pushed down, rubbing against him, feeling his erection through his pants. I bucked on top of him, rubbing myself against him again. He finally broke the kiss, jerking my training top and sports bra off. He lifted up before I could take a breath, running his tongue and mouth along my skin. I moaned again, letting my head fall back. His hands went to my waist, his mouth still on my breasts. He untied my pants, slipping a hand in. I wiggled my hips a little, widening my legs. He slowly rubbed, and I rotated my hips, gasping. He didn't stop, just kept the slow pace as a shudder went through me, a moan escaping my lips. He moved back to my mouth, crushing my lips as he moved his hand faster. I cried out into his mouth, raking my nails over his shoulders as he tugged my pants down. I whimpered as he withdrew his hand a moment later, listening to the sound of a zipper being pulled down. We continued to kiss, my arms going around the prince's shoulders as he grabbed my waist, sinking my body down onto him. I groaned, breaking the kiss to gasp as he filled me, my eyes closed. I bucked, listening to him growl. My eyes cracked open, watching the prince as he laied on the ground, his gaze focused on me. I moved up and down, feeling him buck underneath me. His hands tightened around my waist, his thumbs rubbing a little as I leaned forward, resting my hands on his shoulders. I moved faster, my head thrown back as I felt my release near. We moved faster, the prince pounding into me as I thrust myself down on him. A low moan came from him as I felt myself clench around him, a shudder going through me. I groaned as I came, feeling the man beneath me do the same seconds later. I laied on his chest, another moan coming from me. He cupped my behind, still inside me. It felt like he was still hard! I lifted my head a fraction, catching his eye. He studied me through heavy lidded eyes, smirking a moment later. I lowered my head again, running a hand up his massive chest. A few moments later the scenery changed. I jerked up, a little surprised. We were in my apartment, in my bedroom. I furrowed my brows, looking at Vegeta. He didn't say anything, just moved his legs, kicking his pants off while he pulled his shirt over his head. His eyes never left me, lifting up slightly and reaching behind me. He pulled my pants the rest of the way off as well, sliding his tongue across my breasts. My eyes closed, my hands resting on his shoulders. He suddenly turned, and my back hit the bed. He was still imbedded in me, and he grabbed my thighs, spreading my legs further apart. He started slamming into me without warning, and my back arched, a cry coming from my lips. This man was insatiable! He was like an energizer bunny! I pushed on the headboard as my head hit it, sliding back down on the bed. He grabbed my legs and pushed them closer to me, and a low moan came from me. It made him go deeper! He leaned forward, resting his hands on either side of my head. He watched me with heavy lidded eyes, his thrusts increasing. A gasped moan came from me, and I closed my eyes. My cries increased as my release neared. He suddenly stopped, and a whimper escaped me. I was so close! He flipped me over, grabbing my waist as he plunged into me again. My tail wrapped around his arm, a low growl coming from the man. I was constantly gasping and moaning at this point, pushing back on him. He tightened his hold, stilling me as he increased his speed. I whispered his name, letting my head fall to the pillow. His hands moved, wrapping around my hips from the front, and spread my thighs further apart. A choked sob came from me, a moment later shouting my release. A shiver went through me, pangs of desire shooting in my abdomen as Vegeta kept going, never slowing as I gasped, my hands clenching the pillow underneath me. I could feel another orgasm near, and groaned. He seemed to increase his speed, slamming into me as I came again, gasping his name. He wrapped an arm around my waist, leaning forward and grabbing the headboard. I could feel his muscular chest against my back, our bodies rubbing as he continued to enter me. He leaned down and started kissing my neck. A few minutes later he groaned, slamming into me one more time before tensing, his body rigid against mine. He finally moved, keeping his arm around me as he lowered to the bed. I landed next to him, his arm securely around my waist. I sighed, snuggling back against him. I felt him move, and cracked my eyes open. He reached over me and grabbed the covers, pulling them from up under us and covering our bodies. I could feel him studying me, before he buried his head in my neck, a sigh escaping the man. I laid a hand over his, not saying a word as I fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: I hope that wasn't too lemony! LOL**

**Please REVIEW!**


	19. Chapter 19

Until I met You...

Chapter 19

I started including my sword in my kata. It was pretty interesting, to think of what new ways I could possibly do a certain move that would include the sword I carry constantly now. I did one of the complex maneuvers Goku had shown me years ago, bringing my arm around, swinging the sword forward in an arch. I grabbed the handle with both hands, bringing the sword back as my foot slid behind me, my eyes narrowed in concentration. I thrust it forward, turning quickly as I raised the sword over my head, bringing it back down as I pivoted, facing the same way I began. I let a breath out slowly, raising my arms, holding my sword in one fist now, before stepping back. I sliced the air in front of me as I swung upward, bringing the sword back down as I raised a hand, doing a pretend blast before flipping, my hand connecting with the ground for a second, before landing in a crouch. I shot off the ground from my position, bringing the sword above my head. I raced towards the ground, slicing in front of me as I landed with a bang. I paused for a second, letting out a breath. I kept my eyes narrowed, twirling the sword in my hand, before stepping back. I swung the sword, listening as it slid into the sheath, leaning a little. I took it off, propping it up on the side of the house before continuing my kata without it, feeling a little naked without it in my hand. I let out another breath slowly, doing a series of hand movements before I shot forward, twirling in the air and coming down with a bang, my knee and fist hitting the ground. I stood, dusting my pants off. I started doing a few cool down movements, not looking over as Vegeta walked up. He was probably watching the whole time! I didn't know, I was too focused on what I was doing! They all found that out a while back, when I first started including my sword in my practice. Trunks, then Goku had tried to get my attention about something, can't remember what now, and had almost gotten their heads cut off! They had came up behind me, when I had been doing a series of movements that I had taught myself. Everyone had made sure to either come up to me after my weapons workout, or appear somewhere in front of me, where I could actually see the person! I sighed a little, finishing and finally looking over at my husband. I put my hands on my hips, taking another deep breath. I always worked myself to exhaustion. I raised a brow when he stayed silent, just seemed to study me. I walked over and grabbed my sword, feeling his eyes on me the whole time. My tail wrapped around my waist as I walked back towards him.

"Are you still wanting to spar Onna," he asked quietly, crossing his arms.

I raised a brow again, sending him a look. What did he think! Of Course! I studied the man for a moment before speaking.

"Why do you ask?" I never took my eyes off him as I buckled the sword across my chest. I saw his gaze lower to my hands, before meeting my eyes again.

He narrowed his eyes slightly. "The blue haired one and Kakkarot's wife-"

"You mean Bulma and ChiChi?" I asked, smiling a little. "It's okay to say their names, you know!"

"Hn," he grunted, looking away for a moment. "They want you to come out tonight. Asked me if I would see if you would."

I studied my husband, watching him as he seemed to study the surrounding compound. I grunted a little, my eyes on him as he turned back. I sighed, putting my hands on my hips. The tip of my tail tapped my outer thigh as I thought about it. I really didn't want to skip training, Vegeta already knowing I won't take no for an answer, but then again! It has been awhile since I did something with the girls! I couldn't even remember when the last time was! I sighed again, eying the prince.

"Are you men coming?" I asked, grunting as he shook his head. They must want it to be a girl's night! That sounded nice, actually. I started walking back to the house, Vegeta grabbing me around the waist as I went passed. He pulled me to him and planted a kiss on my lips. I sorta purred! Wouldn't you!? I studied the man, my tail sliding up his leg. I slid a finger down his naked chest. He obviously had already been training.

"Or I could stay home..." I trailed off, nipping his mouth. He sent me a heavy lidded look, sliding a hand over my behind. He squeezed, kissing me a second time before stepping back. I smirked as he sighed a little.

"Can't Onna," he stated, crossing his arms. I waited for him to elaborate. When he didn't, I raised a brow at him.

"Because?"

"Me, Kakkarot, Aeron, and his brother are going to train in the mountains for a few days," the prince said, looking away.

I admit! I sorta pouted! Who was I gonna spar with? Who was gonna be here to help me with my workouts? Who was I gonna sleep on top of at night? I sighed, starting to walk away. I glanced back at him. The man was staring at my ass! I cleared my throat, smothering a laugh as he slowly lifted his gaze to mine.

"No time, remember?" I taunted, a slow grin spreading when he narrowed his eyes. I backed away as he started forward, his gaze intent on me. He grabbed me, putting two fingers to his forehead. He pushed me up against the wall as soon as we appeared somewhere else. I didn't even look, too focused on the man ravishing my mouth at the moment. I groaned as he lifted me up, putting my legs around his waist.

Lets just say, we had time to do it right! A few times actually, before he left.

* * *

I trained with both of my sons while the men were away. My son, the younger Trunks, was getting much better. He actually exhausted me a little! I beamed at him in pride, before starting over again. He soon left afterward, flying towards ChiChi's to go spend time with one of his best friends. I started a sparring match with my oldest when we felt a power off towards the city. We sheathed our swords, floating a little further out, eying the buildings only a few miles away. We heard something blow up, and blasted off, not saying a word. Both of us landed a few minutes later, side by side. There was a dark haired man facing away from us, blasting another building. I frowned, not even having to look to tell Trunks was doing the same. I recognized the man immediately. It was Android 17, although he was a lot bulkier. He turned, smiling at us.

"Oh look. The calvaries here! Where's Goku? Figured he'd come, not some pathetic woman with no energy, and a mere boy!"

I was still wearing my necklace. HeHeHe! Neither of us said anything, just simultaneously powered up, our energies combining in a yellow light. I could tell it surprised the damn android, the look on his face was priceless! But he got over it, all villains think they're unstoppable. It will be his downfall. We didn't move, waiting for him to throw the first punch. Which he did, of course! He shot himself at us, swinging. Me and Trunks jumped in opposite directions, shooting at the same time. I heard the android yell as it connected, a cloud of smoke obscuring our vision. I really didn't know what to expect, seeing as how I didn't see this part back home. I didn't know exactly how much stronger 17 was, or how he got stronger in the first place! I just know he was killing people, and we had to put a stop to it! He was suddenly in front of me, and I crossed my arms, blocking a blast to the face. He tried to kick me, and I fazed out, appearing again and kneeing him in the stomach. He gasped, moving back a little. He glared at me.

"How can a weak woman like you hit so hard!?"

I didn't say anything. Let his ass draw his own conclusions! He came at me again, his lip curling a little when he couldn't get a hit in. I backhanded him, watching with slight amusement as he flew through a destroyed building. I looked over. Trunks had his sword out, clenching the handle. I kept mine sheathed, I didn't need it yet. I knew seeing the android brought bad memories back for him, and almost told him to go home! But I didn't. He was a grown man. He could make that decision. I looked back down as 17 shot out of the rubble, sending me another glare. I grunted, my hands balled at my sides. I waited to see what he would do. The dumb ass Android went after Trunks this time. With how much my son hates them, the android didn't stand a chance. I'm still surprised he can stand being around 18! Yeah, her and Krillin ended up together after all! He finally got to make that wish! I crossed my arms, watching as Trunks ripped into him, bringing his sword down in deadly intent. Within a few minutes, the stupid android was no more. Well, that was quick! We looked around at the destruction, both sighing.

"Wander how he got out of hell?" I murmured, thinking for a moment. "Idiot must have escaped!"

Shit! I jerked to attention. If he escaped, then others probably did too! My only concern was if Buu had escaped, not wanting to go through that horror again. There was another blast, further from the city. We lifted into the air, studying the spot for a moment before blasting off. We landed just like last time, shoulder to shoulder. There was a, I guess you could call it a man, in front of us. He was standing with his back to us, watching the other man that was there also blast things. The taller, still one was an odd man! He had blue skin! Red hair! And was probably around seven feet tall! The other was just as funny looking. He had blue skin also, but orange hair. And he was only around my height, five feet tall. The tall one looked over his shoulder as we landed, both still in our super saiyan forms. I saw a small smile appear on his face as his eyes landed on me, and my frown deepened. The rest of the entourage appeared behind us, but we didn't turn around, keeping our gazes on the two in front of us. Goku and Vegeta stepped up to either side of us, a grim frown on their faces. The others gathered behind us. The tall one finally turned, the smaller one landing behind him, smiles appearing on their lips.

"Why don't you go home, little girl. You're gonna break a nail."

I narrowed my eyes even more, listening to both of them laugh. No one moved. The tall one quirked his finger.

"Well, if you want to die, come on little one."

A small smile appeared on my face. I lowered my head, studying them through narrowed brows before taking a step forward. I lifted up, watching the tall blue man follow. He powered up, moving back a little as I moved away from the men, a small growl coming from me at the cocky smile on his damn face. I stood there and studied him for a moment, both of us in profile to the fighters now. I continued to study him, my hands balling at my sides.

"Well...are you gonna let me kill you already, or what?" the taller one asked, crossing his arms.

I slowly smiled, lifting my arms up. I slowly unclasped the necklace, throwing it at Trunks without looking. A whirring sound erupted around us as my power rushed to the surface, and I scrunched up for a moment, before jerking taunt, my head thrown back as I screamed. Another swirl of power erupted out of me as I continued to scream, bursting out and flowing across the ground. I cut off, rushing the man without warning. The look on his face was hilarious! I snarled as my foot connected with his face, and he shot back, yelling as he hit a building. I waited, a deep frown on my face. I lifted my arm to the side, blasting when the other man suddenly appeared, swinging. He went flying back. I didn't pay no attention to him, my gaze focused on the one in the rubble. He was the more powerful, after all. I narrowed my eyes, slowly reaching up and unclasping my sword. I withdrew it, watching him blast out. He stopped a few feet from me, glancing at the sword in my hand. He laughed a little.

"Don't hurt yourself honey! That sword is almost as big as you!"

My face remained impassive, my eyes staying narrowed. He laughed again, powering up. I brought it up a little, crouching down. He shot forward, trying to knock it out of my hand. I grabbed the handle with both hands, pointing it down for a moment, before slicing upward. The man screamed, holding his now half an arm. He backed away, his eyes on me. I smirked at him.

"You can have it," I said softly, pausing for a moment. "If you can take it," I taunted, lowering the sword as the blood dripped from the tip. I moved sideways, my hand clenching around the handle as he snarled. I suddenly flipped, blasting at the smaller man who tried to sneak up behind me. His dumb ass smacked the ground a second time, and I swung again as the taller one tried to use my distraction to his advantage. Another scream came from him as he lowered to the ground, next to his now severed leg. I landed a few feet away, resting the tip of the sword on the ground, my hands on the top of the handle. I grunted.

"You're running out of limbs," I stated, frowning as he glared at me. His little friend tried to blast me from behind. I shot up, waiting for the smaller man to follow. He did, not surprisingly. What makes evil guys not think about what happened to their comrades won't happen to them! Idiots! I wiped my sword off on my pants leg, not looking away from the man. I wasn't worried about him killing me, I just knew that villains were underhanded. I sheathed the sword, crossing my arms. He looked down at the other man, before looking back at me. I kept the frown on my face, watching him smile.

"I'll take that damn sword from you," he stated loudly. I grunted.

He rushed me, and I almost rolled my eyes. I mean. Come on! Didn't he see what happened to the other guy!? Who was stronger than him! What, because I'm a woman they think I'm weak!? Well, I'll show them. I swung as he got closer, folding my arms back as he hit the ground, yet again. He must like dirt in his mouth! I raised a brow when he appeared back in front of me, glaring now. If he wasn't evil, I would actually admire his tenacity! He obviously wasn't gonna give up! I saw Goku rush the other man below, having regenerated his limbs. I stored that information away, waiting for this other buffoon to make a move. I uncrossed my arms, floating forward. He moved back a little, raising his hand. He blasted, a cry coming from him. What! Was he scared now!? I watched him move further back, his arms raised. He rushed me, a yell coming out. I kneed him in the stomach, bashing his back a second later. I lowered to the ground, waiting for him to get up. Goku landed beside me, both of us watching the two struggle to their feet, glaring at us as they stood. We powered up at the same time, staying still for a moment before rushing the men. We cut off, having been flying side by side. I grabbed the smaller man, while Goku grabbed the taller one. We both went up, Goku engaging the man in a fight, while I suddenly started flying back down, the man's leg in my hand. I stopped abruptly, yanking down. He slammed the ground, earth flying up. I stayed above him, watching him. I shot my arm out, pointing my hand at the man, my fingers curled. Lights appeared at my finger tips, tiny yellow orbs that barely shined. It was a move I had come up with myself, when I was trying to think of something that I could do that was mine, a powerful move. This was a finishing one. One I was proud of! I moved my hand a little, and they shot forward, sinking into the man's chest. I could feel the fighters watching me, wandering what I was doing. I never showed anyone this! I kept my arm out, balling my fingers into a fist slowly. The man finally got up, looking down at the middle of his chest, where the balls of light disappeared. He chuckled a little, looking back up at me.

"That didn't even do anything!" he started laughing.

I shot my fingers out. The man blew up. I waited for the smoke to clear before slowly lowering my arm.

"Idiot," I muttered, looking up at Goku's fight. He was still battling the taller man. Maybe this one's stronger than I thought! I didn't offer assistance, knowing that most men wouldn't like a _female_ aiding them! I grunted. I looked over at the fighters, ignoring the surprised looks of some, finally strolling over and grabbing my necklace from Trunks. I put it back on, but didn't power down. I watched with the rest of them as Goku finally finished the man off, sighing loudly before looking over at us. His eyes landed on me.

"You did good Bella! That was a great finishing move!"

I grunted, earning a nudge from the tall saiyan. We all looked around, sighing at the destruction. Slowly shaking our heads, we headed towards home.

* * *

Goku and Trunks went to the lookout to use the dragon balls, to restore the city to what it once was. I continued with my sparring, and training with my sword. You can never have enough training! Me and Vegeta were having another sparring match. And he wanted me to do it with the necklace off. I did not like that! As long as I wear the charm, my power will increase even more than with if off.

"No," I stated, crossing my arms.

"Onna," Vegeta sighed, studying me for a moment before continuing. "I want to see just how powerful you are without it, okay?"

I didn't say anything.

"You can put it back on afterward, you know," he taunted in a low voice, a small smile on his face.

I sighed, glaring at him slightly. "Fine!" I took it off, throwing it over towards our towels.

My power rushed to the surface, making me growl. I stared at the ground, feeling my hair lift, static running down it. I vaguely felt Vegeta move forward, before a yell came out, and yellow power swirled around me. My head shot back, my body tense as a scream escaped. A burst of energy came out, and I grunted, gritting my teeth. I slowly lowered my head, narrowing my eyes at my husband.

"Happy now," I growled, a frown on my face.

The man studied me, his eyes slightly narrowed, before a small smile appeared on his face. What looked like pride entered his eyes, but I couldn't be sure. You never know with this man! My eyes followed him as he slowly walked to the side, his gaze steady on me. He suddenly shot forward, his fist raised. I blocked it, punching at the same time. He went flying back, smacking the wall of the pod. I knew he was gonna be pissed about that, but really didn't care. I straightened from my crouch, my hands balled at my sides. He slowly moved from the wall, seeming to be analyzing me. I narrowed my eyes.

"Are you wanting to spar or what?" I snapped, another swirl of power appearing around me.

The prince grunted, slowly crossing his arms. He studied me for another moment before blasting off the floor, coming right at me. I caught his fist inches from my face, letting another burst of energy out, knocking the man back. He caught himself, his eyes steady on me. I still hadn't moved from my spot, the one I was standing in before I took my necklace off. From the looks of things, I wasn't going to either! Was he gonna spar or what!? Why is he wasting my time!? I let out a sigh, shooting him a look as I powered down, turning towards our things. He grabbed me from behind, locking his arms around my shoulders. I grunted, gritting my teeth. His body was pressed up against mine, his muscles tense. I turned my head, but I couldn't see him.

"What are you doing?" I asked, feeling his arms tighten.

"I'm not thru sparring with you Onna," Vegeta whispered, shooting up with me firmly in his grasp. I jerked forward, but he kept a hold of me. I struggled, but he wouldn't let go. A sigh finally escaped me, and I let my arms rest. I could feel his breath on my neck as he spoke.

"Giving up already?" Vegeta asked softly, his lips against my ear. I shivered a little, knowing he felt it. He slid his lips against my neck for a moment, before speaking in my ear again.

"Stay focused Onna," he taunted, his arms tightening around my shoulders.

I bit back a moan, seeing as how my behind was cradling his lap. And I was staying focused alright! Focused on how aroused he appeared to be! He moved, rubbing his lips on the other side of my neck, a growl emerging from me that time. The door suddenly opened, Goku and Aeron stepping in. They paused at the sight of us, probably noticing my flushed face. I could feel it. Dammit!

"Vegeta!" I snapped, trying to elbow him.

"What?" he growled in my ear, before moving his head the tiniest bit. He grunted a little, straightening up as he apparently caught sight of the two men in the doorway.

"Hope we're not interrupting anything!?" Goku said loudly, a grin on his face.

I could feel Vegeta's frown. "No," he stated loudly, obviously lying. "We're sparring."

Liar! I almost called him on it, but knew that he was probably slightly embarrassed, and also still very aroused. I was pressed against him, after all. I could tell!

"Sure you are!" Aeron said, smiling.

I heard Vegeta growl, and rolled my eyes. The men laughed, backing out of the door. We could still hear them laughing on the other side. We didn't move for a few minutes, listening to them leave. I tried to extract myself from the prince again, but he wouldn't let go. I grunted as he tightened his hold, my body smacking back into his.

"Vegeta!"

I sighed, my head leaning forward slightly. "Let go!"

"Never," he growled in my ear, finally moving one of his arms. But all he did was wrap that one around me, under my breast. He held me tightly to him, rubbing against me a little as he slowly lowered, taking me along with him. He reached over blindly and pushed a button. I heard a loud click.

"What did you just do?" I asked loudly, looking around.

He didn't answer for a few minutes, grazing his teeth along my neck. He moved his hand from my rib cage, squeezing one breast. He kept his other arm around my shoulder. He lifted his lips to my ear again.

"I locked the damn door," he stated in a whisper, moving and nipping my neck.

He rubbed against me again, before suddenly whirling me around and capturing my mouth. I vaguely wandered what it would feel like to have sex in almost 1000x gravity.

I soon found out!


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I was listening to: "Until the End" by Breaking Benjamin, "Blow Me Away" by Breaking Benjamin, and "Voices" by Rev Theory while writing this chapter. It's one of my favorite chapters! Hope you like it also! **

Until I met You...

Chapter 20

We've had about three years of peace. Me and Vegeta had another child, this one a girl. I named her Nola. She loved her older brother! Followed him everywhere! I watched her trail after my oldest, Trunks now ten years old, dragging a blanket. I smiled as she disappeared around the corner, before making my way to the secluded area where me and my son from the future currently train. I was actually teaching him moves now, seeing as how I surpassed the boy almost two years ago!

We both unsheathed our swords, studying one another. We powered up, and he rushed me, swinging downward. I brought my sword up in an arch, the sound of metal scrapping the only noise between us. Trunks flipped back, shooting a blast. I jumped, flying towards him. We fought, me backing him up to the edge of the clearing. I heard him growl, before he disappeared, and I spun, lifting my sword. I stopped his swing, knocking his sword away from me before slicing up. A thin line appeared on his shirt as he quickly backed away, and he looked down. I kept the frown on my face, watching. He looked back up at me, his eyes narrowed. We got into our stances again, our swords firmly grasped in our hands. There was a moment of silence, before we went after each other again, swinging fiercely. Our swords clashed, our faces inches apart. I kept my eyes narrowed, a frown on my face. Trunks glared at me, gritting his teeth. We both powered up, our energy blasting around us. A crater formed underneath us, both pushing against the other. Neither of us relented, our swords staying locked together. I grunted, a burst of power coming out, knocking Trunks back. He let out a yell, stopping himself. I straightened, watching him over narrowed brows. He took a breath, before rushing me again. We flew around the area, our movements lightning quick. Dust billowed up as we got closer to the ground, a whooshing sound emitting as we both landed, our swords rubbing against the other. I flipped back, landing in a crouch. My son was upon me in seconds, and I twirled on the ground, bringing a foot out. I bashed him in the chest, knocking him away from me. I stood, putting a foot behind me, raising my sword with both hands. Trunks stayed in a crouch, pausing for a moment before shooting towards me. I swung my sword up, stopping his swing, meeting his eye for a moment before turning and elbowing him in the chest. He grunted, stumbling back. I faced him, holding my sword away from me, studying my boy. He powered up, crouching a little. I powered up as well, narrowing my eyes. I shot up, watching Trunks on the ground, before speeding towards him. I saw him raise his sword, waiting. I fazed out as soon as he swung, appearing behind him, my sword at the side of his neck. I heard him swallow, before he suddenly swung behind him, letting out a yell. We parried the other, our feet moving quickly across the ground.

The clank of metal filled the air, both of us staying the same speed, not letting up. We continued, lifting into the air as we increased our movements. We powered up without stopping, our swords sliding down each other a moment later. We pressed our swords together, both glaring at each other. This time it was Trunks that flipped, a few strands of hair falling as I swung down. He blasted me, knocking me back a little. Our feet barely connected with the ground before we rushed each other again, swinging at the same time. The swords connected, a burst of power coming from both of us. We stayed like that for a few seconds, before I flicked my wrist, knocking Trunks sword to the side and nicking his hand. A breath hissed out of him, and he swung in anger. I backed away, jumping back again as he swung, watching for the opening. When it came, I lunged forward, knocking the sword out of his hands and smacking his chest. He hit the ground hard, a cry escaping him. I landed beside him, putting my foot on his chest as I rested the tip of the sword against his neck. I didn't say anything for a few minutes. He still had a pissed look on his face, but he didn't move. We studied one another, before I finally spoke.

"What did I say about letting your anger blind you?" I said softly, watching my son wince a little.

"Don't," he muttered, his gaze sliding away.

I studied him for another moment, not moving.

"Lesson learned?" I asked firmly, not looking over at the group that had gathered over an hour ago.

I waited for him to barely nod before removing my foot and sheathing my sword. I grabbed his hand, pulling him up. He bent and got his sword, putting it away and sighing. I slammed my fist into his jaw, watching dispassionately as he flew back. He jumped up off the ground, glaring at me.

"Well Come on!" I said loudly, "Our training's not done!"

I saw a muscle jump in his jaw, before he let out a growl and blasted towards me. I powered up, a small smile on my face. Our fists met with a bang, soon moving quickly across the ground, our fists and legs flying. Trunks got a punch in, smashing into my stomach. He swung again, and I blasted. He caught it, gritting his teeth for a moment before shooting it into the sky. He rushed me again, but I made him go on the defense, backing him towards the trees. I fazed out, appearing behind him and kicking him in the back. He smacked the ground, dirt shooting up. He blasted back towards me seconds later, kicking towards my head. I grabbed his foot, grunting a little at the look on his face, before yanking him down. I crossed my arms, watching as he got up again. He appeared in front of me, and we studied each other. I let my arms fall, letting out a burst of energy, my necklace lifting slightly. Trunks did the same, our gazes locked. The golden ball of energy quickly increased as both of them merged, forming a deep crevice beneath us. We didn't move, staying completely still. Our clothes billowed around us, the fabric pushed back by the force of the wind. A boom reverberated around us, before a whirring started. It burst moments later, and we rushed at each other. We met with a bang, our fingers threaded as we tried to push the other back. Another boom emitted around us as we increased our power.

The ground below started lowering even more, and we finally broke apart. We started fighting, fists connecting and knees banging. Trunks disappeared, and I flipped, listening to the blast he shot at me. I retaliated, watching as my son let out a cry, falling to the ground. I floated in the air, lifting my arms a little as I waited. He got up after a moment, breathing hard. I landed across from him, watching him with narrowed eyes. He shot forward, and I lowered in an instant, my hand touching the earth as I shot my legs out. Trunks went flying back, smashing into a tree. A burst of power erupted as he let out a yell, before blasting towards me a second time. I moved my foot a little, waiting. I flipped, smacking his jaw with my boot, pushing against the dirt with a hand and flying back, landing in a crouch. Trunks had shot back again, breaking even more trees. I smirked a little, slowly standing. He appeared in front of me, and we quickly started sparring again, moving over the ground, kicking up dust as we fought. We moved towards the sky, increasing our speed. I went faster, moments later uppercutting my son up under the chin. He flew up, and I disappeared, appearing over him. I swung, and he flew back down, bashing into the earth with a yell. I took a deep breath, lowering slowly. I powered down, walking up to him. He raised himself up onto his elbows, sighing. I smirked at him, before giving him a hand. He took it, a small smile on his face. He stood with a hop, smiling fully now. I punched his shoulder, rolling my eyes when he grunted. We both let out sighs of exhaustion before walking over to the group.

"That was awesome!" my young son said loudly, and I smiled.

"You'll be doing it soon," I stated, ruffling his hair. A chuckle escaped as his eyes bugged.

We started making our way towards the house, meaning me and Trunks, to get something to eat. Goku spoke up.

"Hey Bella!" I turned, raising a brow. I kept walking though. I was hungry!

"Lets spar!"

I admit. I pouted a little! I wanted to eat!

"Later! I'm hungry!" I whined, sighing when the man pouted. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine!" I said loudly, moving back towards the cleared area. I started taking off my sword, when Goku stopped me. I shot a surprised look at him, raising a brow.

"You can use it," he stated, a small smile on his face.

I eyed him, vaguely noticing that the group had stopped, looking from me to Goku before settling back in their place, intent on not missing this. I furrowed my brows, studying the man for a moment before a small smile appeared. He had a steely look in his eyes. The smile turned into a grin. Whatever the man had planned, I knew it would benefit me.

I slowly lowered my arm, watching as his face turned serious. We both eyed the other, powering up. Neither of us moved, waiting for the other to make the first move. It only took a split second for me to reach behind me, withdrawing the sword. My foot slid across the ground as I swung, my sword stopping inches from his face. He had it in his hand, watching me. Our powers billowed out, before we started fighting, both moving fiercely over the compound. We lifted into the air, our movements lightning quick. I swung up, slicing Goku's shirt. He moved back, pausing for a moment before we started a second time, this time going even faster. I swung sideways, blasting a moment later. It connected with Goku's chest, and he went flying back. He lowered his head, eying me through narrowed brows. I brought my arm back, lifting my sword towards my torso, pointing at the man. We watched each other silently, before rushing forward. A boom sounded as we connected, and I pushed him back a little, keeping a frown on my face. I sliced again, a few strands of hair falling from Goku's head. His fist connected with my stomach, and I went flying down, my feet smacking the ground with a loud bang. I shot up again, my hair lifting behind me. I stayed suspended for a moment before rushing forward, bringing the sword back. I grabbed it in both hands as I got closer, raising it above my head. I fazed out as Goku swung, appearing behind him. I sliced his shirt again, flipping back as he blasted. We went after each other once more, both freezing as my sword stopped mere centimeters from the side of his neck. Neither of us moved, both our muscles twitching. I didn't look over as the group gasped. A muscle started twitching under the saiyans' eye, and his hands balled into fists at his sides. I moved back, holding the sword down. I held my hand out, and dropped it. I didn't look down as it clanked on the ground, the holster for it following seconds later.

I flew back a little, stopping and eying the man. We powered up once more, simultaneously ascending. We went up another level, before rushing each other. We connected with a bang, moving quickly through the air, going up as we increased our speed, neither of us giving any openings. Our fists connected, a loud pop echoing. We glared at each other, our faces dead serious, before I twirled, smacking his cheek with a foot. He flew back, stopping with a yell. Goku shot forward, burying a fist in my stomach. I grunted, bashing him in the back. He moved a little, before uppercutting me. It was my turn to fly back, and I flipped, watching the man as I lowered my head. We both lowered to the ground, Goku crouching a little, raising his hands. I placed a foot behind me, standing sideways. He rushed me, swinging. I lowered, my hands connecting with the ground as he flew over me, before blasting myself into the air. He followed, and we started sparring again. Our powers burst forth as we fought, and we went faster. The man clipped my chin, bashing me in the back moments later. I smacked the ground, gritting my teeth. I cracked my eyes open, only to see him headed straight towards me. I fazed out, appearing behind him and elbowing him in the back. It was Goku's turn to smack the ground, face down. I grunted, watching him get up. He peered up at me, wiping a trail of blood off his mouth before blasting up. He stopped, sending a blast at me. I narrowed my eyes, flinging it away. He sent a series of blasts a second later, small balls of energy that formed around my body before rushing towards me. I flung my head back, letting out a yell as I powered up. The balls dissipated, and I brought my hands above my head. I pushed them forward, letting out a massive burst of energy. It enveloped the man, a large cloud of dust billowing up. He appeared in front of me, his hand inches from my face. He blasted. I let out a yell, bringing my arms up while flying back. It burst against me, and I winced. I lowered my arms, only to see Goku rushing me. I quickly went on the defense, blocking his punches. He brought a knee up, and I grunted as it connected with my stomach. I brought my elbow around, smacking him under the chin. We both flew away from each other, letting out a yell as we blasted. I was breathing hard, my eyes narrowed. This is why I like to spar with the men. They give such great workouts!

I started flying backwards, before stopping, bringing my hands to my side. I waited until I saw the man's foot through the cloud, before forming a ball in my hands. The light appeared through my fingers, and I waited. I didn't move as he rushed forward, jerking my arms forward when he was mere inches from me. Goku went flying back with a curse, his feet landing on a tree, before he blasted off it, the thing falling moments later. I rushed him, both meeting with a bang, only to fly backwards again. We raced towards each other once more, this time on the ground. We both brought our fists back, each connecting with the others chest. A yell came from both of us as we slid back, my fingers dragging the ground as I stopped myself. We stayed like that for a moment, studying each other. We both blasted off the ground simultaneously, towards one another. I shot my foot out, lowering to the ground as I tripped the man, punching him in the stomach as he fell. His body formed a crater in the earth, and he gave a frustrated shout. I shot up, my back to the sky. I watched Goku through narrowed eyes, a little puzzled that he was just standing there. I smirked a moment later, watching his hair lengthen. Lightning started streaking the sky as I followed him to the next level, both of us studying each other. I lowered to the ground, bringing my arms to my sides. He crouched back down, keeping his hand out in front of him. We both let out more energy, our powers staying even. He blasted off the ground, a hard look in his eyes. I waited until he got within a foot, and brought my arm back, thrusting it forward. Goku's feet slid across the ground as he flew back, a growl coming from him. Another burst of energy came out of me, and he slid further back. He let out a yell, glaring at me as he disappeared, appearing behind me and kicking me in the back. I flew forward, pushing the ground with my hand as I flipped, twirling in the air as I landed in a crouch, facing the man. I watched him smirk, studying me. We both narrowed our eyes at each other, before blasting forward. I dodged his swing, punching him in the ribs, uppercutting him, then slamming an elbow into his stomach. I listened to the man grunt, before he grabbed my arm and flung me. I went flying over his shoulder, my feet slamming the ground as I caught myself. I stayed in a crouch, watching as he took his tattered shirt off. He rushed me seconds later, both of us moving up into the air as we blocked the others moves. He blasted, the energy knocking me back to the ground. My back smacked the earth, Goku appearing in front of me a moment later. My eyes widened a little as he blasted me again, at point blank range. I yelled, seriously pissed! That was underhanded, especially for Goku. I blasted him, knocking him away from me. I growled as I slowly stood, tying my tattered shirt into a knot around my waist. I crouched down, jerking my body taunt a moment later as I released more power. The necklace lifted, the chain burning a little. I continued to scream, a swirl of power emitting from me, before shooting forward, bashing the man in the stomach and face. Goku went flying back, slamming into the trees again. I took a deep breath, watching the area with narrowed brows. He didn't immediately appear, a blast coming from the trees seconds later. I caught it, gritting my teeth before growling a little, flinging it into the sky. He appeared moments later, a deep frown on his face. We stood a few feet apart, lightning appearing between us. We both crouched sideways at the same time, powering up.

"Alright Goku! It's time to eat!"

Within seconds the man powered down, a huge grin on his face. I frowned, staying in my super saiyan form. He looked at me, still grinning.

"Great sparring match Bella! You're getting really strong!"

With that he lowered, strolling towards the group, grabbing his shirt along the way. I slowly lowered, glaring at the man. Dammit! Just when I get a good sparring match going, the damn man has to stop to go eat! I growled in frustration. I let a breath out slowly, powering down. I kept the frown on my face, slightly irritated. A grunt passed my lips, shaking my head a little. If a villain wanted to win against him, just offer the damn man food! Shit! My sons ran up to me, the younger one smiling. Older Trunks threw an arm around my shoulders, stating that I almost actually beat Goku! I grunted again, sending the boy a little smile. My daughter trailed along, holding ten year old Trunks hand. I looked at them with a smile, proud of both of them. Nola was showing signs that she might be a super saiyan as well! Go Figure! Vegeta was leaning against the wall, watching us walk up. He kept his gaze on me, and I raised a brow. His eyes slid down me, before meeting my gaze again. I smirked, seeing the heat in his eyes. I grabbed older Trunks by the neck, not looking as I put him in a head lock. I chuckled as he struggled, looking at his bent head.

"Mom! Let go!"

I heard Vegeta snicker, crossing his arms. Trunks struggled against me, pushing against my arm. I raised an eyebrow, watching him wiggle. I waited, and he finally sighed, stilling. I didn't have to see his face to know he was pouting. The younger kids squealed with laughter, pointing at him.

"Shut up! Rugrats!"

I tightened my hold. "Don't talk to my kids like that!" I stated loudly, smirking as he wiggled again.

"Mom!" I could feel the eye roll. "I am one of your kids!"

I grunted, quiet for a moment. "You have a point," I said softly, frowning at his bent head.

I smirked again. "I thought you were stronger than this!" I stated loudly, not budging as he pushed against my arm again.

"Moooom!" Older Trunks whined.

I rolled my eyes, loosening my hold. He moved, trying to grab me in a similar fashion. I smacked him onto the ground, smirking. Now he really was pouting!

I grinned, stepping over him. I crossed my arms, my tail going around my waist. I smirked again as Vegeta eyed me, going past him. The kids ran past, laughing as we made our way towards the inhabited part of the compound, the rest of the group having disappeared minutes ago. I felt an arm wrap around my waist, and let out a growl. I watched the kids disappear, before sending Vegeta a look. He studied me with heavy lidded eyes, his gaze going to my mouth seconds later. He swooped down, kissing my hard. I moaned, turning in his arms. He tightened his hold around my waist, pushing me up against the wall. I slid a leg up his side, arching towards him. He grabbed my waist, wrapping my legs around his hips. I let him kiss me for a few more minutes, before breaking the connection. He groaned, moving to my neck. I pushed him away from me, licking my lips. He studied me through lowered eyelids.

"I'm hungry!" I stated, letting out a breath.

"So am I," Vegeta said back, raking his gaze over me again.

I grunted, smirking a little. I kissed him again, knocking his hands away when he went to grab me a second time. He growled. I moved away from him, turning towards where everyone else disappeared to.

"Later," I said loudly over my shoulder, not waiting for an answer as I went the same way our kids had a few minutes ago.

* * *

I was proud to say that I could feel myself getting more powerful. I wasn't sure how powerful, because of the necklace, but I knew. I was now sparring with the men together. Usually Vegeta and Goku, or Vegeta and Aeron. For some reason the prince didn't want me sparring as a double team without him. Don't Ask! I have no idea why! But I didn't like it, so I did the only thing I knew how to do! I went behind his back. I was currently in a sparring match with both Goku and Aeron, watching as both came at me at the same time. I scrunched my body up, jerking taunt as I let out a yell. I pushed them back with a burst of power, blasting at both of them a second later. They both dodged, rushing me. We started sparring, both coming at me from either side. I was actually having a great time! It was awesome, going up against two of the most powerful beings in the universe! I'd better not let Vegeta hear me say that! He might get jealous! Even though I think of him the same way! The man's weird! Both men punched me at the same time, connecting with my stomach. I let out a yell, flying back. My body smashed into the wall, a groan coming from me. They crossed their arms, frowns on their faces. I gritted my teeth, extracting myself from the wall. I shook my head, white dust billowing a little. I narrowed my eyes when one of them snickered. I rushed the two again, fists and legs flying. I knocked Aeron down towards the floor, blocking a swing from Goku. We started fighting, and I fazed out a moment later, letting the blast Aeron shot at me hit Goku. The saiyan yelled a little, a growl coming from him. They both rushed me, both doing the exact same moves. I blasted Goku in the chest, grabbing Aeron's arm and yanking him down. He smacked the floor, while Goku reciprocated the shot. I threw my arms up, blocking it. I winced as it burst against my skin. We flew at each other again, going a little faster. I felt the other man appear behind me, moving as he kicked. I turned sideways, trying my best to block both of them.

"Onna!"

Momentarily distracted, I cried out as both men connected with my chest, my body flying back and smacking the wall again. I grimaced, cracking my eyes opened. Vegeta stood underneath us, a deep frown on his face. He looked furious! I sighed, letting my power lower back down as I moved out of the wall, groaning.

"What's the matter Vegeta?" Goku asked, looking at the man before glancing over at me.

Aeron eyed me. "He didn't really tell you you could spar with both of us, did he?" the man asked quietly, frowning.

I glared at all three of them. "I don't need Vegeta's permission to spar! I do what I damn well please!"

The men didn't say anything, just studied me for another moment before powering down, lowering to the ground. I followed, getting pissed that they just _assumed_ that I will actually ask _permission_ to do anything! I glared harder, a muscle clenching in my jaw. They just shook their heads, Goku speaking after a moment.

"You need to in this, Bella," he stated softly, crossing his arms and walking out of the training pod.

My eyes widened in outrage. "What the fuck!?" I shot Aeron a look. "I do not need his," I pointed at Vegeta," permission to further my training!"

Aeron didn't say anything, just sighed and followed Goku out. Vegeta was still eying me, his brows narrowed. I shot him a look, before stepping around him. He grabbed my arm, and I jerked out of his hold. I turned slightly as I talked.

"I do not need your permission to spar! And I also do not have to have your permission to further my training," I stated, my voice loud and firm. I turned away, walking towards the pod doorway. It slammed shut, the prince holding a hand against it before slowly walking towards me. I glared at him, clenching my jaw. He stopped inches from me, looking down at me with narrowed eyes. He reached over and locked the door, and I growled.

"You have no right to dictate what I do!" I shouted, getting majorly pissed.

Vegeta's eyes narrowed even more. "I have every right," he said, his voice low. "I'm your husband, and your prince-"

"Don't you dare use that crap against me!" I yelled, having a hard time believing that he would actually use those two excuses to tell me what to do! "I don't give a damn who you are," I shouted, a muscle twitching under my eye. "You do not tell me what to do!"

The prince was silent, our ears ringing with the shouted words between us. He grabbed my arm, pulling me forward. I yanked, but he didn't let go. A snarl ripped from my throat, and I could feel my anger rising. My necklace started lifting, and a hiss passed between clenched teeth. I shot forward, punching him in the stomach. I ignored the surprised look on Vegeta's face, before backhanding him across the jaw. He went flying, and I watched with narrowed eyes. The man let out a snarl, stopping himself. He glared at me, powering up to super saiyan. I didn't bother, just clenched my hands at my sides. The prince straightened slowly, walking back towards me. He stopped in front of me, wiping the blood off his mouth.

"I do in this Bella," he stated softly, his gaze roaming my features as I curled my lip. He was not going to tell me what to do! And what the fuck is the big deal anyways!?

"No," I growled, "you don't." My necklace lifted again, the chain burning.

I watched him study it, before meeting my eyes. We were both silent, me glaring and Vegeta with an unreadable expression on his face.

"What the fuck is the big deal anyways!?" I asked, clenching my jaw.

"The big deal is you could be killed!" Vegeta shouted, obviously furious.

"What! You don't trust my judgment now!?" The question remained between us as a muscle twitched in the prince's cheek, his eyes blazing.

"Yes," he stated, his voice low. We stood inches apart, studying each other.

"So you don't trust Goku's, or Aeron's, judgment?"

Vegeta looked away from me, his eyes going to the bits of mortar laying on the floor. I saw him clench his hands, a growl coming from him, before looking back at me. He suddenly cupped my neck, laying his forehead against mine. My anger slowly abated, staring into my husbands' concerned eyes.

"It's not a matter of judgment," he whispered, "It's the fact that you could be severely injured, or killed going up against both Kakkarot and Aeron without me there to stop it if things got out of hand. I know you're strong," he stated softly, rubbing his hands down my arms, "But they're much stronger Onna, and if they get carried away...and something happened," he paused, and I saw him swallow. He cupped my neck again. "I don't think I would be able to stop myself from killing one of them."

I closed my eyes, sighing a little. Yeah. He's so sweet sometimes. Is there a wander why I love this man? I moved a little closer, laying my cheek against his chest, listening to his heartbeat for a second before lifting my head and meeting his eyes.

"Well then I'm sorry for yelling at you," I said softly, watching him raise a brow.

"But," I watched him study me as I continued. "You need to have a little faith in me. Faith in Goku and Aeron. Believe it or not, I actually know what I'm doing!"

He smirked a little at the last comment, wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Just promise me," he asked softly, his eyes roaming my features, "that you'll consult with me about that sort of decision in the future."

I grunted, nodding a little. He tightened his hold, resting his chin on the top of my head. I clenched my hands in his shirt, closing my eyes. We stayed like that for awhile, until someone banged on the door. Vegeta paused for a moment, before sighing and unlocking it. Goku stepped in, eying us.

"So she didn't kill you!" he stated, looking at Vegeta.

I heard the prince snort, and narrowed my eyes at him. He just raised a brow, smirking. He moved back, his touch gentle before moving away completely.

"Remember your promise Onna," he stated softly, glancing at Goku before heading towards the door.

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!" I stuck my tongue out at him when he turned. Vegeta slightly rolled his eyes, going down the steps.

I could feel Goku watching, and turned towards him. He had a smile on his face.

"So..." the man said, scratching the back of his head. "You wanna spar!?" He smiled at me.

I raised a brow. "Do you even have to ask?"

The saiyan laughed, powering up. I did the same, both of us circling each other before rushing forward.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: There's a bit of a jump from last chapter. I figured that you guys would love some more battle scenes so I jumped a few years. Don't be mad! **

Until I met You...

Chapter 21

Something made the earth tremble. We all gathered at the lookout, waiting for Dende to elaborate on what was going on. He was silent for several minutes, watching over the edge at the earth below. We listened to the children play, uneasiness spreading through all of us. The group jerked to attention as the guardian looked over at us. I took a deep breath, looking away from him to glance at my little girl, now eleven, as she started a little sparring match with her seventeen year old brother. I listened to the guardian, keeping my gaze on the ground as he said something about a damn dragon being released. I furrowed my brows, thinking for a moment.

"I thought there were seven dragons?" I asked softly, finally glancing up.

Everyone was looking at me, but I met Dende's gaze. I knew my eyes were troubled, and the group was probably wandering what else I haven't told them. I slowly walked forward, stopping a few feet from the namekian, both of us now the same height. I met his eyes, repeating myself.

"I thought there were seven dragons, for each ball? Not just one that got released!"

The guardian looked at me in surprise, silent for several minutes. He studied me, slowly narrowing his eyes.

"Yes," he stated softly, "there are. But only one got loose, though I don't know how."

We studied each other for several minutes, before I glanced back at my kids. I frowned, slowly looking back at Dende. I took a step closer, my hand going to my necklace, toying with the charm.

"Which one?" I asked softly, watching his face.

The guardian swallowed, his hand clenching around the staff beside him, pressing his lips together for a moment.

"Syn," the namekian whispered.

I gasped, my eyes widening. "Shit!" I bit my lip, glancing back at the children. They had stopped to watch, eying us curiously. So was everyone else. Goku and Vegeta stepped closer, looking at my face, then at Dende. Vegeta's gaze returned to mine.

"What Onna?" Vegeta asked softly, his brows furrowing.

Both men studied me, everyone waiting for my answer.

"Syn is..." I took a breath. "The first star dragon. The Omega." I paused, looking at the kids again, before meeting Vegeta's gaze. "He's the worst one," I stated, swallowing.

"Of course he is," Vegeta muttered, crossing his arms. "Why can't these things be easy!? Give us the fat, slobbery, slow one any day already!"

I smiled a little in amusement, shaking my head. "You know its never easy, Vegeta."

My gaze went back to my children, swallowing with difficulty. I knew when I decided to stay, that a life here wouldn't be easy. I knew, that I would eventually have to give up everything for my children. I already did it once for Trunks. I took a deep breath. And I would willingly do it again, if need be. I looked at my older son, the one from the future. Our eyes met, and I softly smiled at him, before returning my gaze to Vegeta. He had been watching me the whole time. There was a gentle look in his eyes, as if he knew what I was thinking. He slowly walked up to me, cupping my neck and laying his forehead against mine. I closed my eyes, sighing. I could feel everyone watching us. I didn't care! I laied my hands on his arms, swallowing again.

"It'll be alright Bella," Vegeta whispered, rubbing his thumb against my cheek.

I opened my eyes, meeting his gaze. I looked at everyone, turning to look at Dende. I could feel my face hardening, my resolve settling in my chest. I let my hands fall from Vegeta's arms, walking up to the guardian.

"You need to tell us everything we need to know about this dragon," I stated, crossing my arms.

"Do you know what he looks like?" Dende asked in curiosity. I nodded, my gaze never leaving his.

"Do you have an inkling of his powers?" the guardian whispered, his eyes wide as he studied me.

A muscle started ticking in my jaw, and I slowly nodded. Dende stared at me for another moment, before swallowing.

"Then you know as much as I do," he stated, keeping his gaze level with mine, both of us knowing exactly what we were up against, in the long run.

I looked away, studying the ground. I glanced once more over my shoulder at the groups' children. Goten, both Trunks', Nola, Reyes, Marron and Gohan. Even though Gohan and Future Trunks are full grown adults, I still consider them children. I could feel my face softening slightly, swallowing before looking forward again. My hand came up to my neck, fiddling with my necklace absently as I thought. It was going to be a struggle, going against this new force. I sighed slightly, before powering up. I could feel the others following suit behind me. I looked back, meeting Bulma and ChiChi's eyes. I smiled slightly, and without a word, blasted off towards the earth, the men right behind me.

* * *

The cities were wastelands. I slowly flew past the buildings (what was left of them), looking around. I softly landed, my breath hitching slightly. The others landed behind me, Goku and Vegeta on either side of me. I glanced down. There was a small baby doll among the rubble at my feet. I slowly bent down and picked it up, studying it for a few minutes. I could feel anger burning in my gut, moving to swirl in my chest. A breath hissed out, and I clenched my hand around it, lifting my eyes towards the sky. No one said anything to me. I could feel them studying me, but I didn't pay attention to them. They took off after a moment, but I stayed, looking back down at the cloth baby doll in my palm. I bent down and laied it back among the rubble. My fists clenched at my sides, and I blasted off, trailing the men. We traveled to another city, our eyes searching for the dragon. His power was erratic, seeming to be everywhere, and we couldn't really get a reading on it. There was a massive power surge off towards the next city over, and we took off. My hands were clenched tightly. I could feel them biting into my skin, and a few minutes later I could feel something warm trickling down my wrists. I didn't bother looking down, just welcomed the pain. I could see the others glancing at me, but kept my gaze forward. We finally landed, watching the odd looking creature in front of us. It was exactly how I remembered. Gray skin, spikes coming out of its body. The cockiness of the bastard. He turned and chuckled at us, his gaze landing on the youngest among us. Goten, Gohan, and Trunks. I lowered my head, glaring at the dragon through narrowed eyes. He didn't seem fazed about us being here, amused actually. He blasted another building, turning the whole city into a virtual wasteland. Smoke billowed past us, blowing our outfits back. Goku stepped forward, his eyes deadly. Vegeta joined him. I stayed back, as a backup. I took my sword off, knowing it won't have any impact on this monster. I laied it at my feet, never taking my gaze off the dragon. Trunks, Gohan, and Goten stepped forward, even with me. We watched the two greatest fighters this world has ever known power up.

Their power was amazing, and I smiled a little, watching Vegeta. They both quickly ascended, and Vegeta glanced back at me. Our eyes met. The prince winked at me, and my smile widened. We watched them blast off, staying shoulder to shoulder until they got within feet of the dragon, before splitting apart, coming at him from different directions. The dragon blasted, the explosion causing us to wince slightly. They both engaged the thing, keeping pace with one another as they pushed it back. It swung, hitting Goku across the jaw, and the man went flying back, smashing into the rubble. Vegeta took up the slack, but I could see he had to stay sharp, to keep vigilant as he fought. Goku blasted out of the rubble, yelling as he powered up. He sped towards the battle, his teeth flashing as he clenched his jaw. The fight wore on, both men finally ascending their final forms. I let a breath out, still in a sort of awe at the power those two emitted. I studied the prince, watching the sun glisten off his exposed chest, maroon hair covering the rest of his body that I could see. Goku was the same, except a little darker. The memory of them finally reaching that final form flitted through my mind. They were having another sparring match, and I really don't remember exactly what happened, but the next thing I knew, a very strong ball of energy was heading towards Nola and ChiChi. I moved quickly, cutting it off before it could hit. The ball had blasted me right in the chest, and everything had went black. When my vision had cleared, they were in an intense fighting match, the fury coming off both of them was felt all the way from where I was. But that's not what had me gasping! They had transformed, both in the forms they were currently fighting in. ChiChi had later told me that they had both went wild, after the blast had hit. Goku had thought it hit ChiChi, and Vegeta had basically went crazy when he saw me lying still on the ground. I had to practically force myself between them to stop them from killing each other.

I looked at them, pride coursing through me. I know! Why am I proud!? Because both men have vowed to protect us, no matter what. And not only that! Vegeta, the prince, has finally come into his own. He has made it to his goal! He has become the prince he thought he should be! A small smile appeared on my face, watching them. The three young men on either side of me watched also, wide eyed, as the two saiyans powered up. The dragon blasted, his arms thrust out on either side of him, and the men went flying back. They both rushed back to him, engaging in another fight. The two saiyans suddenly appeared in front of us, breathing hard. No one said anything, just watched the dragon. He raised his hand, a red disk of energy appearing. He flung it. I could feel the men tensing, and we moved back, away from them, getting ready to blast off. The red power disk smacked into Vegeta, and he went flying. My eyes widened, watching as he went through a building. He didn't come out.

"No," I whispered, hoping he wasn't seriously hurt. I vaguely heard Trunks shout, and I looked over in time to see him heading towards the monster.

"NO!" I screamed, running towards the edge of the roof we had landed on. "Trunks!"

I watched as Goku tried to intervene, and the dragon blasted him, the man smacking the ground seconds later. Horror went through me as the dragon blasted my son, chuckling. I stared, not really believing what just happened. With a cry, I took off, towards my boy laying too still on the ground below. I sank to my knees beside him, tears running down my face. I rolled him over, gasping at the black spot marring his chest. Another cry came out, and I lifted my hand to dispel a choked sob. I could feel a burning in my body, fury coursing through me, making my breath hitch. My necklace lifted, not really paying attention to it as I stared at my sons' face. I heard Vegeta and Goku shoot out of the rubble, landing by Goten and Gohan. It seemed like they were all waiting to see what I would do. But all I did was sob again, running a hand through my sons' hair. I laid him back down, my tears drying on my skin in seconds as my body started to burn. I closed my eyes, another tear sliding down my face, drying before it left my cheek. I slowly stood, my breath hitching as I lifted my head, looking at the dragon through narrowed eyes.

A shuddered breath left me, and my arms lifted before I jerked my body taunt, throwing my head back and screaming. The sound echoed throughout the city, the fury and pain in my body echoing with it. The burning increased along with my screams. I felt my body tighten even more, my back arching further, the fury almost suffocating. The scream never abated, seeming to increase in volume. My hair lengthened down to my ankles, and the scream just continued, the power coursing through me overcoming my mind. The energy and fury were trying to burst out of me, and I welcomed the burn, the scorching running through my veins. The charm glowed for a moment before it burst, my scream stopping for a moment. I stared at the sky, my eyes widening a little before squeezing shut, a louder scream came out of me as my power seemed to rush towards the surface. I didn't stop screaming, the massive burst of energy leaving me wasn't enough, I needed to release more! My body was on fire, the fury blanketing my eyes. I paused momentarily, scrunching my body up for a second, before jerking taunt once more, a blood curling scream emerging. My vision went red, and I vaguely saw a white light encompass me. I didn't really know what was going on, but all I could think to do was scream it out, so I did.

I screamed as I felt my body changing, my consciousness transforming along with what seemed my whole being. I let the power out as my scream became a roar, relief finally coursing through me as I felt it finally abate. I looked through a red haze, the only thought in my mind was revenge. Revenge for my son! Revenge for the lives that have been lost! A massive snarl emerged from my lips as I caught sight of the gray dragon, and swung out. It didn't faze me in the least to see a massive paw, my massive paw. The only thought at the moment was to grab, and kill. I opened my mouth, releasing a red ball of energy. Dissatisfaction went through me to see the damn dragon still alive, and did it again. I followed him, swinging. He moved out of my grasp, and I threw my massive head back and let out a roar. How dare he move! How dare he live, when my son is dead! I looked far below, studying the form, so small compared to my size, lying in front of my feet. I lifted a foot, intent on bringing it down. I paused at the last second, recognition going through me. I bent down and picked my son up, bringing him even with my eyes, laying in my palm. A long growl escaped me, studying the still form of Trunks, before lifting my eyes and blasting at the dragon again.

I slowly looked over, baring my teeth. I walked over towards the four men a ways from me. I opened my mouth to blast, but paused. _Fight! Kill!_ These thoughts were swirling in my mind, but I vaguely recognized these men. I closed my mouth, stepping closer, lowering towards them. A growl escaped me when they moved, stepping back away from me. I lifted my head, opening my massive jaws and sending another blast towards the gray enemy floating away from me. I looked back down at the boy in my palm, baring my teeth as another growl emitted from my throat. I laied him down in front of the men, jerking my massive body taunt as another roar went through me. I could feel myself changing again, the roar turning into a scream, before finally I fell silent.

A sense of calm went through me, a certainty that soon, I would have my revenge. My vision returned to normal, and I clenched my hands into fists at my sides, the white glow that had been encompassing me moments before finally abating. I could feel my tail whipping behind me. I slowly lifted my head, my gaze steady on the dragon floating above me. My lip curled, and I lifted up, even with the monster. My frown deepened as I glanced at my son, laying so still on the rooftop, before slowly looking back at the dragon, my eyes burning with fury. I could feel my muscles jumping, not bothering to look over as Goku and Vegeta appeared beside me, studying me for a moment before also looking at the dragon.

"Wasn't expecting three ascended Super Saiyans', were you Omega?" Goku asked quietly, smiling slightly.

I saw both men glance at me again, but didn't move my eyes off the dragon, powering up without a word. They did the same, Vegeta grazing my hand lightly with his, before we launched ourselves at the bastard who took my son away from me.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I was listening to "Until the End" by Breaking Benjamin while writing this chapter! Hope you like it!**

* * *

Until I met You...

Chapter 22

THIS. FORM. WAS. PHENOMENAL! I felt like I could do anything! Be anything! That I was unstoppable! And from the looks of it, I was! I watched the Omega dragon fly towards the ground again, my face impassive. I did not care that it felt pain. I did not care that it was bent on killing us. I. DID. NOT. CARE! The only thing that stayed in my mind, was that this dragon had to die! No other reason. No other thoughts about what I should be doing, what my next move is. I already knew it! There was no thinking about it! It just was! My hands clenched at my sides, watching through lowered brows as the damn dragon refused to stay down. I finally glanced over at Goku beside me, having not even bothered to look at either saiyan this whole time. I studied the man, the seriousness of his face, the look that said he was bent on snuffing this monster out as well. He finally turned his head, and met my eyes. I studied him for another moment, before speaking.

"You need to form a spirit bomb," I stated calmly, not even looking over when Syn appeared in front of us.

The dragon rushed towards us, and I broke the connection long enough to engage in battle with the other two saiyans. I punched the monster in the stomach while Goku and Vegeta attacked from either side. The Omega yelled, powering up. Me and Vegeta punched him simultaneously, a growl coming from both of us as we connected. He went flying back, rolling through the air. I turned back to Goku.

"What are you talking about Bella?"

I moved closer to him, coming within a foot of him. I didn't seem to have boundary issues in this form! Huh! My frown deepened, my eyes narrowed. I repeated myself.

"You need to form a spirit bomb," I stated, a muscle clenching in my jaw. I didn't turn as Vegeta spoke.

"That's impossible Onna! Where would he get the energy!? There's no one left!"

Me and Goku studied each other, before I slowly smiled.

"Where else!" I stated, finally looking over at Vegeta before returning my gaze to the warrior in front of me. "The Universe."

I turned away, ignoring their surprised looks, wiping the smile off my face as Syn appeared back in front of us. The men moved closer to me, all of us eying the dragon as he gritted his teeth, his eyes landing on me. God! Just because I'm a female doesn't mean I'm weak! My frown deepened, watching him power up. The men moved closer, our shoulder's touching.

"How do you expect me to do that?" Goku whispered, not taking his eyes off the dragon.

I grunted, powering up. "Use your imagination," I stated, before shooting forward. Vegeta chuckled behind me, while Goku frowned, his eyes narrowed. He lowered to the ground a moment later.

Me and Vegeta did our damnedest to keep Omega away from Goku, engaging the dragon one on one and together. We were currently fighting him, one on each side. I punched while Vegeta kicked, and the fucking dragon still was able to block! He caught both of our limbs, jerking us down violently. We both went flying, me landing on top of Vegeta as we smashed the ground. I growled, muttering under my breath as I got up.

"You alright Onna?" The prince whispered, grunting a little as I pushed on him to get up.

"Just peachy!" I snapped, listening to his slight chuckle. I moved my knee, trying to untangle myself from the man.

"Watch where you're putting your limbs woman! Or else we won't be having no more kids!"

"Fine!" I stated, smirking as I put a hand to his chest and blasted myself off him.

I heard him snarl, biting out a curse as he lifted beside me. I kept my gaze on the dragon, watching him study us with slight interest.

"So," he said, slowly smiling. I narrowed my eyes. "You're a couple! How cute!"

Neither of us said anything, tensing as he moved. The dragon crouched down, his eyes meeting mine. They never left as he spoke to Vegeta.

"So tell me, warrior. If I snuff her existence out, will that make you fight better?"

I could feel Vegeta tensing even more beside me, a low growl coming from him. I silently prayed he wouldn't let his temper get the best of him. I slightly touched him with my tail, and he seemed to calm down somewhat. That made Syn frown. He studied me for a moment, before his soft words floated over to us.

"Let's see what you'll do if I extract her soul from her body," the dragon murmured, before shooting forward.

I blocked the punch he sent me, blasting him in the stomach. He flew back, a yell coming from him as he stopped. Vegeta moved behind me, putting his arms around me as my back met his chest, our hands touching as we thrust them out. A ball of energy formed in our palms, both our powers swirling snakelike around each other. We stayed still, waiting for the dragon to make a move. He shot forward with a snarl, coming within a foot of us before we blasted, the energy erupting from our hands and encompassing Syn.

Vegeta stayed behind me, his tail wrapping around mine as we threaded our hands together, preparing for our next move. The dragon was in front of us moments later, and we blasted, shoving our clasped hands forward. We stayed in that position, watching Syn fly back again, this time smacking the ground, debris flying up. The prince kissed my shoulder, before moving back to the side of me. He kept his tail entwined with mine for a moment, slowly rubbing down it before letting it go. The loving gesture almost distracted me, but I clenched my jaw, not moving my eyes from the spot the dragon disappeared to. He was taking too long to come back.

I narrowed my eyes. The damn thing was planning something. I whirled around, blocking the blast moments before it hit me. It knocked me back though, and I let out a yell, stopping myself. I brought my attention forward just in time to see Omega upon me. He blasted me at close range, and I growled, hitting the ground. I heard a fight start, knowing Vegeta had intervened. I kept my head lowered, sneaking a peek at Goku, away from the battle. I could tell he had gotten an enormous amount of energy, but knew it wasn't enough yet. I looked back towards Vegeta and the dragon in time to see them slam the ground, mere feet from me. The prince was on top, ramming his fists into Syn's body. I grunted, a small smile forming. I jumped into the air, hovering over Vegeta's back, a few feet above him. I brought my hands back, an orb of light fluttering in my palms for a moment before light swirled through my fingers. It started going faster as I powered up, seeming to want to burst before I extracted it. I powered up even more, the light swirling wildly.

"Move," I whispered.

I shot my palms forward as soon as Vegeta flew sideways, blasting the energy towards the dragon. I watched it's eyes widen before the ball of power connected, whirring for a moment before encompassing the dragon's body, shooting out moments later. Vegeta lifted towards me, both of our gazes on the ground. I shot another when the smoke started to clear, listening to Syn shout.

The prince thrust his arm out, palm up, thumb tucked in. I recognized one of his signature moves immediately. I grunted a little, glancing over at him before moving my eyes back to the ground. Shots rang out beside me, short bursts of energy that sped towards the billowed dust cloud. I felt Vegeta's tail wrap back around mine, rubbing slowly down. I glanced over at him again, furrowing my brows. Does this form make him more loving? Or is he just wildly attracted to me being in fourth saiyan form? I didn't have any more time to ponder this as the dragon shot towards us, gritting his teeth. We watched him like a hawk, tensing slightly as he stopped in front of us.

His gaze moved from me to Vegeta, his teeth flashing as he growled. I smirked as I caught sight of the black marred spot on his chest. The dragon rushed us, his fist connecting with my stomach briefly before Vegeta yanked him back, fiercely slamming his fists into the monsters' chest. His fist connected with Syn's jaw, and the dragon flew back. The prince turned, our eyes meeting for a moment before he took off, towards the beast. I looked over at Goku a few miles away. He still needed a little more time. I powered up, following my husband.

I jumped into the fight once I met up with the two, both of us connecting at the same time before moving back and blasting Omega. He shouted as he flew down, smacking pavement and rubble. Another shout came out of the debris, and he came blasting back towards us. Vegeta moved in front of me, and I frowned. I was just as powerful as him! I understood his need to protect me, but dammit! I worked hard for this moment! I could contribute just as much as him and Goku! I moved closer to his back, laying a hand on his shoulder. His tail wrapped around my waist, and he leaned back slightly. A small smile appeared on my face. I knew he loved me, and his need to protect me overshadowed his reasoning that I could fight just as good as him.

I moved away just as the dragon reached us, swinging at the prince. A loud bang sounded as they fought, moving away from me. I glanced back, to where Goten, Gohan, and Trunks were. My throat closed again at the sight of my son, laying on the roof. Gohan and Goten were standing next to him, looking ready to fight if need be. I smiled again, before turning back to the battle. Vegeta grabbed the dragon's tail, yanking down hard. Omega flew down, a minute later a ball of energy smacking him in the face. I floated over to my husband, listening to his breathing as we waited for the dragon to appear again. He shot out, his gaze going to me briefly before returning to Vegeta. I frowned. It looked like he was planning something. Again!

I got in my stance, ready to fight. We both shot forward, engaging Omega in a fierce battle that was over a lot sooner than I thought it should be. I looked over in surprise as Vegeta was blown back, bursting through a ruined building. Syn was in front of me moments later, wrapping his arms around me. I glared at him, powering up. I smirked as he winced, but his hold didn't relent. I snarled, thrashing, trying to get free. It felt like he buried his fingers into my fucking back! I let out a scream, letting bursts of yellow energy shoot out of my hands. They hit him in the sides, but he didn't let go. I let out another snarl, snapping my teeth at him. He jerked back, growling.

I felt his body constrict as he seemed to suck in a breath. But he didn't stop! My hair fluttered in front of my face as he kept sucking in air. A wind whipped up, and I felt Vegeta's energy as he shot out. But it was too late! My eyes widened as I felt something slip out of me, a breath leaving my throat as a wisp of white passed my lips. The small white orb floated in front of my dying sight, before being sucked into the dragon. My vision darkened around the edges, my sight fading as he let me go, my body slamming the ground. The last thing I saw was the tortured features of my prince.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: I was listening to "I Will Not Bow" by Breaking Benjamin while writing this!**

Until I met You...

Chapter 23

Vegeta laid Bella down once they reached the lookout. Dende brought the dragon balls out, and within minutes the massive body of the eternal dragon was released. There was a tense silence as Bulma walked up, but before she could utter a word, the dragon moved. Its massive body shot towards the sky, before swerving and slowly lowering. Vegeta and the rest of the fighters backed away as Shenron stopped above Bella. His massive nose was only inches from her, and he seemed to be studying the woman. They all looked at Dende, and he seemed just as shocked as the rest of them. They didn't know exactly what the dragon was doing! It was silent on the lookout, no one saying anything as they waited to see what the eternal dragon would do.

His eyes glowed, his head still hovering directly over Bella.

They all watched in surprise as she slowly lifted, the upper portion of her body hanging limp. She seemed to straighten slowly in the air, her head falling backward as the dragon lifted her even with his gaze. He seemed to pause for a moment, humming a little to himself. A few seconds later a wind blew across the lookout as he gently let a breath out. It never abated, seeming to keep going until a small wisp of white smoke came out of the dragon's mouth, swirling slightly in front of Bella, before lifting up and passing between her lips. Everyone stayed quiet, not real sure what Shenron was doing to their friend. There was a tense silence, before the eternal dragon spoke.

"AWAKEN BELLA," the dragon's voice boomed over the air, echoing through the silence.

Bella's body twitched slightly, stilling after a moment. They all glanced at Vegeta, but he was watching intently, never taking his eyes off his wife. They all looked back in time to see the woman slowly lift her head, staring straight ahead. She hovered in the air, her hair floating behind her even though there was no longer any wind. They saw her say something, but there was no sound, as if they were deafened to anything happening between her and the dragon. Shenron hummed, his gaze never leaving Bella. His eyes glowed after a moment, and a burst of light appeared through the woman's chest. Her back arched, her head falling back as the light got brighter. It seemed to swirl slightly, encompassing her body before slowly dimming. It flickered a few minutes later, before fading all together. Bella's body lowered very slowly, until her feet touched the ground. Her head was now bowed, her body shaking slightly. A breath seemed to leave her, but the others still couldn't hear anything coming from her. It was odd, like the dragon had silenced their ears to any sounds she made. Her head lifted slowly, and she met the dragon's eyes. They studied one another for a long moment, before Shenron finally spoke.

"I AM LEAVING THIS PLACE FOR A WHILE LITTLE ONE. DO YOU WANT TO COME WITH ME?"

They all heard Vegeta gasp, and he took a step forward. Bella looked over her shoulder, studying all of them for several minutes. They watched her gaze go to her children, a small smile appearing on her face. She studied them for a while, before turning back to the dragon. She said something, her mouth moving as if in slow motion. Her clothing and hair still fluttered slowly, as if they too were in slow motion. The dragon studied her for a moment, before softly nodding. They watched her lay a hand on his massive nose, taking a step forward. The dragon's eyes glowed, and an orange light swirled around her body. Bella was lifted into the air again, her arms held out in slight surprise. They saw her look down at her body, before meeting the eyes of the eternal dragon. There was a burst of light off to the side, and they all glanced over. The seven dragon balls were glowing, seeming to pulse with energy before shooting forward. They stopped behind the woman, slowly swirling in a circle. Everyone watched as the balls stayed suspended for a moment, before one shot forward. It faded as it entered Bella's back, followed by another, then another. Until finally all seven had entered her body, and an orange light encompassed her figure, blinding them for several seconds before dissipating. Her form slowly lowered back to the lookout, and she fell to her knees. The dragon lifted its head into the air, lowering his chin to look down at the woman. They all saw her take a deep breath, before standing back on her feet. She looked up at the dragon.

"YOU ARE THE GUARDIAN OF THE DRAGONBALLS," Shrenron stated, his slow, booming voice floating over the lookout. "IS THERE ANYTHING WITHIN MY POWER I CAN GRANT YOU CHILD?"

Shenron lowered his head to the lookout again, his chin actually touching the ground as he waited for her answer. They all watched her study the eternal dragon for a few minutes, before lowering her head. She seemed to be studying the ground. Her lips moved. The dragon stayed silent, a small breath leaving him before he spoke again.

"I CAN GRANT THAT WISH LITTLE ONE."

His eyes glowed for several minutes, everyone watching in tense silence. Even Dende seemed not to know what to make of what was happening. The large red eyes returned to normal, and Shenron seemed to be waiting. They watched Bella lift her head, studying the dragon before slowly moving. She seemed to be walking in slow motion, her hand running over his nose and the side of his face as she stopped beside him, speaking again. The dragon's eyes glowed a second time, and he appeared to be smiling. Bella had her eyes closed, and she lowered her head towards the ground. No one moved, waiting to see what would happen next. She glanced over at them finally, her golden eyes shocking everyone. She seemed to be looking at Vegeta, studying him for several minutes before moving and turning her back to everyone. She kept her hand on the dragons' face as her jaw moved, speaking once more. The dragon hummed to himself, finally looking over and studying all of them.

"COME FORWARD SAIYAN PRINCE," Shenron said slowly, waiting for the man to walk towards him. Vegeta hesitated for a moment, before stepping forward. The man's eyes never left Bella. The dragon brought his nose closer to the prince, staring at him. Vegeta finally looked over, meeting Sherons' gaze. The dragons' eyes glowed for a few moments, before he lifted his head to look down at the prince. Bella's hand fell, but she didn't turn.

"I HAVE LOOKED INTO THE PRINCE'S HEART. HE IS WORTHY OF THAT WISH."

Everyone's eyes widened, watching. A light appeared through Vegeta's chest, the same way it had Bella's earlier. They all heard him gasp, his body lifting into the air. The light got brighter, and his head fell back as his body arched. It swirled faster before encompassing his body. The light slowly faded as his body lowered to the ground. He fell to his knees briefly, before standing back up. Bella finally looked over her shoulder, a small smile on her face as she studied Vegeta. The dragon spoke again, his eyes glowing slightly.

"BELLA," the dragons' voice boomed, and he waited for the woman to look back at him before speaking once more.

"AS LONG AS I EXIST CHILD, SO SHALL YOU."

The dragon's final words echoed over the lookout, before he shot up, his body waving as he disappeared through the clouds. Everyone watched him leave, before returning to the two saiyans in front of them. Bella slowly walked up to the prince, a small smile still on her face. Vegeta turned as she stepped up to his side, cupping her neck and resting his forehead against hers.

"What did you do to me?" they heard him whisper, his eyes never leaving those of his wife. The small smile stayed on Bella's face, and she laied a hand on his arm. She whispered something, and they heard the prince's surprised gasp. Goku finally stepped forward, his eyes moving between the couple.

"Are you alright Bella?" he asked, staring into her golden eyes.

She smiled, nodding before grabbing Vegeta's hand. She stepped forward, her gaze going immediately to her kids. They rushed to her, wrapping their arms around her waist. She laied a hand on her daughters' back, gazing up at her son. Everyone watched, still a little surprised with how events played out. All three saiyans were still in their fourth form, although Bella's was a little different. They all figured it was because she was a woman. Her body wasn't as muscular, and the maroon hair didn't cover as much as the mens' did. She squatted down, putting her arms around Nola. Future Trunks had been revived after her first wish, and the group figured she had asked for everyone that had perished to be brought back. He walked up behind the two children, his gaze on his mother. Bella slowly stood, staring at him for a moment before smiling. She moved forward, hugging him before stepping back and looking around at everyone else. They all watched her, still in disbelief about the things that had just transpired. She glanced over her shoulder, softly smiling at Vegeta. She finally spoke out loud.

"Are you ready to go home?" she asked, her voice slightly echoing.

They all watched Vegeta study her, before slowly nodding. She looked at her kids, before walking over and taking the prince's hand. She glanced over at the guardian of earth.

"See you later Dende," she stated softly, a gentle smile on her face.

They all disappeared.

* * *

**A/N: In case your wandering, the wish for the Prince was something he had wanted when he first landed on earth. HINT! HINT! And I hope you all enjoyed Bella's journey! I know I did! See ya later!**


End file.
